Overworld Queen
by Lilinthia
Summary: Sacrificing everything, Lilinthia finds herself the center of Herobrine's attention. Will she be able to survive or die gruesomely? Rated M for later chapters. Does involve other creepypasta characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Panicked breathing filled the air as a woman raced through an oak forest, frantically searching for a way out, not out of the forest, but of the game which she had been sucked into. Never did the woman believe she would curse the game which she loved so much.

"Fucking hell! Why me?" Surrounding the woman was a familiar world made of blocks, and nothing but blocks. The woman had been playing the game Minecraft late at night when the game had begun to spazz out slightly and glitch. Her render distance had been changed to short instead of far, passive mobs were disappearing and being replaced with hostile mobs. Never before had the woman been so grateful for her wolf army which usually surrounded her when at her "home" in game. The woman had quickly grown frustrated, particularly when her avatar stopped responding to her. As she had moved to shut the game down however, something had caught her attention on the screen. Just inside the fog from her now short render distance she could have sworn she saw two bright white spots. That moment of hesitation and distraction was all whatever had done this to her had needed. She didn't remember much other than a hand bursting out of the screen in front of her and grabbing the front of her sweater and pulling her towards the screen. She hadn't even had a chance to scream before her world had turned completely dark. The next thing the woman had known was with her waking up within the very game she had just been playing. Once realizing that what she had gone through shouldn't even be possible she began panicking and running which brought her to where she currently was with burning lungs and sweat forming across her brow. She hadn't made it very far from her starting point seeing as how she had never been much of a runner but rather a dancer and equestrianist. It had always irritated her how so many people would assume that she could run simply because she had long legs. It wasn't long before the woman's stamina ran out and she found herself hunched over, leaning against an oak tree for support. Long strands of hair fell in front of her face and that's when she noticed that instead of her usual brown hair, her hair was white. The woman's eyes widened as she next noticed that her clothes were not the same either. Instead of her purple hooded sweater and denim shorts with mis-matched knee socks she was wearing a black sweater which left her shoulders bare and the ends of her sleeves were checkered with two different shades of red. Her black bra straps could easily be seen since her shoulders were bare which was not something the woman was entirely comfortable with. She also wore red shorts and black boots with red laces. It took the woman a moment to grasp that she was not only dressed like her Minecraft avatar, but looked like them as well. She had to assume that her eyes were now a bright, light icy blue instead of their normal warm brown. Looking around herself the woman began to come to grasps with her situation. She took a couple of calming breaths to calm herself.

"Alright, that's enough panicking, I just have to think this through. If I'm somehow actually in Minecraft then I should be able to do basic things, right? I just need to figure out how to at least make things and build a shelter. That should protect me from mobs for at least tonight." The woman glanced at the tree next to her and sighed. "Let's see how well this works." Curling her hand into a fist she threw it at the tree, fully expecting it to be painful, and she was right. Pain flared through her hand which she quickly drew in towards her body and cradled against herself. She was caught off guard by a chuckle which originated from behind her. Whipping around she found nothing except a leather messenger bag. Cautiously approaching the bag she picked it up and opened it. Sitting inside of it were basic wooden tools, a couple of unlit torches, a flint and steel, and a strange stone square which was divided into four smaller squares. This stone square was what had the majority of the woman's attention as she flipped it over in her hand. The back side of the square was smooth with no markings to indicate what it was. Placing it back into the bag she withdrew a wooden ax. She held it in her hands and felt how light it was. She had used axes in the past so she was familiar with the weight they usually carried, this was lighter. Sighing the woman stood and approached the tree which she had just punched. With her knuckles still stinging from the punch she had thrown she began swinging the ax at the tree. The wooden ax hit with a satisfying thunk, tearing a chunk of tree away when she pulled it back in order to swing again. Each swing resulted in a dull thunk and more wood being torn away. She had been swinging for a couple of minutes before a small square popped away, a miniature form of what she had just cut. She had expected the game to follow it's game mechanics, but instead she found herself leaping out of the way as the tree began falling directly towards her. The woman grunted as she hit the ground only to feel the tree hit the ground behind her. Turning to look at the felled tree she sighed as she realized it had fallen directly between her and her bag. Standing she approached the tree and began hacking away at it, retrieving more small pieces of wood from it. She had managed to get six squares from the tree before the wood was gone, then the leaves began to disappear on their own.

"Well at least some things are the same as the game," The woman muttered to herself. "Now to go gather some stone." She didn't have to walk very far before she came across a large hill which had some stone exposed on the side. Once again digging through her bag she found a wooden pickax and approached the stone. Raising the pick up she brought it down with as much strength as she could muster. As she began the process of mining away at the rock she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to what had happened to her. There hadn't been any pain when she had been pulled into the game, but at the same time whoever had done so hadn't been there to greet her either once she woke. Shaking herself free from her thoughts the woman discovered that she had already collected several pieces of stone so she could now make better weapons. The woman frowned as she realized she had no idea how to create a crafting table at all. With a sigh she dug through her bag again, to see if there was any hint as to what she needed to do. When her hand brushed against the stone square again she paused. Now that she thought about it, the small stone square was set up like the crafting squares which came up when a player pulled up their inventory. Pulling out the square she looked it over again, trying to figure out exactly how it worked. With a frown she pulled out one of the miniature versions of the wood and compared it's size to the four squares on the tablet. Laying the tablet flat on her hand she then placed one of the miniature versions of the wood into one of the squares. Immediately an almost holographic looking like image of four blocks of oak wood planks popped up next to the tablet. With a trembling hand the woman reached out and touched the floating image only to have four miniature, and solid versions of the image fall into her lap and the wood she had placed on the tablet disappeared. Gathering up the four blocks of planks she repeated the process except this time placing each of the blocks in one of the four spaces. Popping up next to the tablet came a holographic image of a crafting table. With a bit more confidence the woman tapped the image and a miniature version of a crafting table plopped down into her lap, using up the wood which she had placed on the tablet. Smiling a bit now the woman stood up and approached the rock wall she had been mining. She gently threw the crafting table at a spot on the ground and it instantly grew in size until it was a full sized crafting table. Approaching it, the woman rested her hands against it.

"Alright, at least now I have a crafting table that I can use. Now I just need to start gathering more supplies for a shelter." The woman glanced skywards noting that more than half the day had already passed. Sighing she retrieved her ax again and began chopping down the trees closest to her crafting table. This time she was ready for when the tree began to fall. She felled several trees, quickly turning the blocks of wood into blocks of planks. With what stone she had left she crafted a furnace which she stuck a few pieces of wood in to make charcoal. She had managed to get a couple of apples from the trees she had taken down and began building a shelter around where she had placed her crafting bench. She used the side of the hill as the back of her house. She was quick to throw up her walls and a roof. She grabbed the charcoal out of her furnace and then made a few sticks so she could make some torches. However they weren't lit and at that point she remembered that she had some torches in her bag already. Groaning she smacked her palm against her forehead as she chastised herself about doing something which wasn't necessary. With a sigh she dug the flint and steel out of her bag and lit the torches she had just decided to make and save the other ones for later. Stabbing the torches into the ground she looked around her small shelter. She had no bed but she had a feeling she wouldn't need it to go to sleep. She had made a simple door and when she glanced out of the small window she saw how quickly night had approached. Heading into the corner farthest from the door she retrieved an apple from her bag and began eating it. Now that she wasn't doing anything her mind once again returned to the subject of how she had gotten into the game and who had brought her here. There was one character from online which kept returning to her thoughts, but he wasn't real, was he? With a moan the woman clutched at her head and tried to cease her endless train of thoughts.

"I need to sleep, not run my mind ragged with these thoughts." With a sigh she curled up into a tight ball in the corner of her shelter. Closing her eyes she took several deep and slow breathes to calm her body and encourage it to let her rest. It took several minutes, but eventually she did fall asleep.

From outside of the woman's small shelter a tall and well built man stood grinning maliciously at her thrown together shelter. His strong arms were crossed over his chest with a diamond pickax hanging loosely in his grip from his right hand. He wore a cyan t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black work boots. The simple attire identical to his brother, in fact he probably would be mistaken as his brother if it weren't for his eyes. His eyes were a blank white which glowed with the light of insanity. A dark chuckle escaped the man as he stepped closer to the small shelter. He listened intently and could hear that the woman was asleep. Silently opening the door he slipped into the shelter to observe the woman. She lay curled up in a corner of her shelter and he could see small shivers running through her body as the night began to cool down rapidly. With a small flick of his hand the man brought up what was essentially a small screen which gave him the basic information on the woman's character. He ignored most everything on the screen other than the woman's name: Lilinthia. The man smirked as he crouched down next to the woman's sleeping figure. Slowly he ran a calloused finger along the Lilinthia's cheek, causing her to shudder and shift in her sleep. The man was amused when she pulled away from his touch rather than moving into it. Most would move into his touch when they were asleep since his body ran at a much higher temperature than normal and they were normally cold at night. He would sometimes use this as a way of tormenting his victims later when they would run from him, taunting them about the fact that they had originally craved his warmth. Reaching out the man gently rested a few fingers atop Lilinthia's head and focused his power there, forcing himself into her mind. When he entered he found nothing but darkness and her standing before him, shivering from the cold. Turning himself invisible he reached out and gently lay a hand on Lilinthia's shoulder. The woman immediately jumped away from his touch and turned to face him. He watched as her icy colored eyes scanned her surroundings for the source of the touch. Lilinthia swallowed before speaking, her voice shaking slightly.

"Who's there!" The man chuckled darkly causing the woman to scan her surroundings again as his voice echoed from everywhere.

"Tell me, why do you pull away from my touch?" Lilinthia scowled deeply, her patience already beginning to wear thin.

"I'm not all that fond of being touched if you really must know. Now answer my question: who are you?" The man thought this new information over for a brief moment.

"I'm assuming you simply do not like being touched by those you don't know very well, in that case..." With a simple snap of his fingers several zombie arms appeared from the darkness and grabbed Lilinthia who shrieked in surprise and fear. She struggled and pulled against the grip of the undead, fighting as much as she could as the arms worked on immobilizing her. The man laughed aloud as he watched the woman's reactions as she struggled and tried to fight back. He watched Lilinthia shudder at the sound of his voice as her movements slowly ceased as the hands gripped her even more tightly. The only thing not being held still was her head which she thrashed back and forth vigorously. The man approached her quietly now and gripped her chin within his fingers, ceasing the last of her movements. He could easily see the panic in the woman's eyes as she stared exactly where he was even though she couldn't see him. Even though she was terrified at the moment, she still managed to scowl.

"You still haven't answered my question bastard." The man hummed lightly as he tilted the woman's head upwards, forcing her to stretch her neck out as much as she could, He leaned in so he was whispering directly into her ear, his warm breath causing another shiver to run through Lilinthia's body.

"I believe you have a very good idea of who I am, Lilinthia." The man then forcefully dragged her out of her dream, teleporting out of her shelter before she was fully awake. He waited just outside of her door and heard her gasp as she came fully back to consciousness. Inside of the shelter Lilinthia had sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest as she panted. The dream had been so vivid, and as someone who often didn't remember her dreams, that in itself scared her. The disembodied voice which had echoed from everywhere around her in the darkness, and the grasping hands of rotting flesh which had immobilized her had all felt so real she was surprised that there were no bruises forming on her skin. Lilinthia shook her head slightly.

"What the hell was all that?" Outside of the shelter the man smirked.

 _'Come now girl, you know fully well what that was, and who I am.'_ The man thought to himself. Inside the shelter he could hear the girl shifting around as she stood and began to pace slightly. Patiently he waited to hear his name pass through Lilinthia's lips.

"I'm assuming that the voice I was hearing came from whoever, or whatever, brought me here. It said that I knew who it was, and it sounded male. No matter how I try to rationalize this, the only name I can come up with, is Herobrine." That was what the man had been waiting for. Her banged the woman's door open, partially ripping it off of it's hinges. Lilinthia screamed as she pushed herself up against the wall opposite the door. Herobrine remained hidden out of sight, waiting to see what the woman would do next. After a moment of panicked breathing he heard Lilinthia's breaths settle and she began taking cautious steps closer to the door. When she reached it she examined the door briefly to see if it was salvageable. Since the crafting recipe created three doors she knew she had spares, one of which she was going to need. Earlier she had placed the wooden sword she had found in the bag next to her and she had grabbed it on her way to the door. Hesitantly Lilinthia stepped out of her shelter and Herobrine rolled his eyes. Her hold on the sword was too stiff and it was obvious that she had no idea how to properly use a sword. Once Lilinthia had stepped completely out of her shelter Herobrine made his move. He darted behind the woman, using one of his arms to trap both of hers behind her and against him while his other held his pick up against her throat. He took such delight in her trembling and shortened breaths, although he was surprised that she wasn't struggling much.

"You called?" He purred into her ear, eliciting a shudder from Lilinthia as she felt his breath ghost across her ear. She attempted to hide her fear as she responded.

"I don't recall calling you, nor asking to be brought into this game." Herobrine chuckled and tightened his grip on her arms.

"But you did call me, when you said my name. As for being brought into my game, well that was entirely my decision." Lilinthia scowled in response to Herobrine's answer.

"Why me?" Herobrine hummed lightly as he considered how to answer Lilinthia.

"How about we make a deal my dear?" Lilinthia frowned as she shifted slightly, her arms becoming a bit more uncomfortable in their held position.

"What sort of deal?" Herobrine flipped the woman around, pining her up against her own shelter and allowing her to get a decent look at him. He heard her breath hitch as she took in his features.

"If you manage to survive for one week, I'll give you some information as to why I chose you." Lilinthia considered what he was saying.

"That sounds too simple coming from you." Herobrine grinned darkly as he applied a bit more pressure against the woman.

"Oh believe me, I will be making this as difficult for you as I can my dear. However your smart, smarter than most others I have brought into the game, so you might just survive after all." Lilinthia sighed as she bowed her head slightly.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Herobrine shook his head slightly.

"No, you most certainly do not." Lilinthia raised her head and stared the demon in front of her directly in the eyes.

"Very well, I accept. I'll figure out a way to survive for a week." Herobrine laughed as he took a step away from the woman.

"I look forwards to seeing what you do my dear. In fact, I'm going to give you one final gift." In his hand he summoned a miniature version of a bed and tossed it at Lilinthia. "I truly do wish to see what you can accomplish, but that will be difficult to do if you don't have any proper rest, so rest up my dear." With that Herobrine vanished, leaving Lilinthia alone and staring out into the dark forest. She collapsed to her knees from the shock of actually surviving such an encounter with what she had thought was a fictional character. An absolutely terrifying fictional character. After a moment she heard a familiar rattle of bones and just barely managed to knock herself out of her daze to avoid the arrow shot at her by a skeleton archer. Darting back into her shelter she quickly replaced the door before considering what to do next. Her body was currently wide awake thanks to Herobrine's visit and so she decided to start working on expanding her shelter into the hill. Stepping over to the crafting table she crafted herself some stone tools to work with. Slowly she began digging into the hill side, gaining a few seeds in the process from the few bits of grass which were there. Lilinthia continued to steadily work. She managed to gain a couple stacks of stone, a bit of coal, and had even found a small pocket of iron. She set about smelting the iron and building a chest from the wood she had leftover so she could store the stone she had just dug up. She lit a couple more torches and placed them where she had dug out to prevent any monsters from spawning. By now the adrenaline had left her body and exhaustion was ready to take over. With a yawn she placed down the bed Herobrine had given her and then hesitated. Unlike the normal beds which had red sheets when crafted, this one had black sheets, and the frame was made out of a sturdy iron. Despite how tired she was, she honestly couldn't bring herself to lay down in the bed. Lilinthia walked over to the other side and slid down in the corner, curling in on herself to preserve warmth before falling asleep.

Herobrine knew that Lilinthia wouldn't be capable of going immediately back to sleep after her encounter with him and so he stayed nearby to watch her. He saw the skeleton shoot at her and her panicked retreat into her pathetic little shelter. He was surprised when several minutes later he began to hear her working away at the stone within her shelter. Curious he teleported into the shelter and watched her, remaining invisible to her. He began to see what she was doing which was expanding her shelter. He watched her discover some coal and iron which she immediately set about smelting. He began grinning again when she placed down the bed he had given her, it was a special bed, one which would restrain her if he so wished while she was in it. His grin turned into a frown when he saw her hesitate to sleep in the bed, and his frown became a scowl when she made her way to the other side of the room to sleep in the corner. He waited patiently for her to fall asleep before making himself visible once more. His anger was beginning to grow and he wanted to hurt her then and there. However he had made a bet with what he would very loosely consider family to him, another digital entity who also could pull victims into their game. They had a bet going as to who could go the longest without killing a victim while they were in game. Herobrine had of course accepted the challenge and he refused to lose. With a sigh he waited for awhile for the woman before him to slip into a deeper sleep. While he waited he stepped over to the bed and pulled the covers back, preparing it for the woman. Slipping out from beneath the mattress came thick iron coils, searching for anything to grab onto. Herobrine turned back towards the woman and listened to her heartbeat and her breathing. She had quickly slipped back into a deep sleep and he now approached her and picked her up. Gently he set her down into the bed and watched as the iron coils quickly found and latched onto her wrists. Herobrine's dark grin returned as he pulled the covers up over Lilinthia. He was determined to win this bet, and they had never said anything about helping the potential victim survive. With a slight nod of satisfaction to himself Herobrine vanished back into the Nether where his own place of residence was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lilinthia woke slowly, sleep still fogging her brain the next morning. That fog was quickly expelled when she tried to stretch, only to find that her wrists were bound by something very strong. Glancing upwards she saw thick coils of iron wrapped around her wrists, and the headboard of the bed Herobrine had given her. She hissed in a breath as she felt out just how much movement she had which admittedly wasn't much. With a groan of frustration she stared up at the roof of her shelter, wondering how she got into the bed. A dark chuckle from the corner of her shelter soon answered that particular question. Turning her head she didn't see Herobrine which only made her more frustrated. Lilinthia was about to question what this was about when there was a banging at her door accompanied by a low guttural moan. Lilinthia froze, recognizing the sound.

"Oh please burn and die before you break my door!" The banging continued as well as the zombies grunts of pain. Lilinthia didn't believe in any sort of god, but she certainly was praying that her door would hold. The splintering of wood proved that it wouldn't. Shambling in came a zombie with charred flesh and dead eyes. The smell of rotting and burned meat began to mingle in the air as it shuffled closer to the bed. Lilinthia quickly began to weigh her options which were very few. Her lower body was still capable of moving, but with the way she was restrained there was no way she could run, she was going to have to somehow fight, and she had no idea how well she would be able to fight in her predicament. The zombies low groans drew Lilinthia's attention back to it. She figured it's health had to be pretty low due to the damage the sun had done to it, she had to time her attack just right in order to have any chance of winning. She had to win this in one blow, or else she was dead. The smell was also increasing as the undead shuffled slowly closer. It was nearly on top of her when she swung her leg up and into the zombie's head. The zombie called out in pain as it stumbled into the wall and hit it's head again. With a muffled moan it fell to the floor dead. Lilinthia brought her leg back and sighed in relief. She really hadn't been certain if she could have pulled that off, but she was relieved that she had.

"Impressive." A familiar baritone voice purred through the air. Lilinthia looked to the side and saw Herobrine observing her.

"What is this about?" Herobrine raised a brow at the female before him.

"What are you referring to?" Lilinthia sighed as she flexed her hands.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that I seem to be bound to this bed?" Herobrine's dark laugh filled the room.

"Consider it punishment for not accepting my more than generous gift. I was somewhat offended that you preferred to sleep in the corner rather than in this bed. Admittedly had you just simply slept in it without any fuss it would have released you by now." Lilinthia scowled as she tugged at her bindings.

"So why haven't I been released yet?" Herobrine smirked as he stepped closer. Remembering Lilinthia's dislike of being touched he firmly placed his hand on her leg, preventing it from moving. He immediately saw the tension and discomfort enter the woman's body and she shifted nervously. Herobrine however refused to move his hand as he stared the woman down.

"As I already stated, you should consider this your punishment for being so rude. I can control how long you remain bound to this bed, I believe half a day should be decent enough." Lilinthia's face paled as she came to terms with what Herobrine was saying.

"Half a day? Are you mad? I don't even have a door right now! If a creeper came in here I'd be dead before I could do anything!" Herobrine smirked as he leaned in closer.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before being so disrespectful?" Lilinthia scowled as she began to struggle.

"How was I to know you'd still be watching. Believe me when I say that I meant no disrespect, I was simply wary of anything you give me!" Herobrine shook his head.

"You didn't seem so wary when I gave you the basic tools for survival." Lilinthia froze as she thought back to the bag she had found the previous day.

"That was you?" Herobrine smirked as he listened to the slight tremble in the woman's voice. Herobrine removed his hand from Lilinthia's leg as he swung his own leg over Lilinthia so the powerful entity was now straddling her.

"Indeed, you're one of the very lucky few that I've decided to let live more than a few hours. I believe you're only the third or fourth that I've allowed to live." Lilinthia tried to look away but Herobrine's hand shot out and forced her to face him again.

"Just what do you want?" Herobrine smirked.

"Simply some entertainment." He was quick to notice the blush which arose on Lilinthia's features. He wasn't certain why the human before him was blushing, but he did not find it visibly displeasing. In fact he may have just thought of a new game to play with this human. He found it amusing how she seemed to be easily embarrassed and that could be more than entertaining. Herobrine leaned in a bit closer to Lilinthia and whispered into her ear.

"Now, what to do with you." Lilinthia shuddered as she attempted to pull away. Her struggles were pointless considering how strong Herobrine was in comparison to her.

"Get off of me." Herobrine chuckled darkly.

"Now, now, don't make this any harder for yourself." Lilinthia squirmed which Herobrine let her do before teleporting so he was standing next to the bed. Lilinthia turned her head away from Herobrine, the blush still more than evident on her face. Without saying a word Herobrine teleported far from the small shelter, but not before leaving a warning for mobs not to enter the shelter. Observing his surroundings Herobrine noted he had ended up in a roofed forest. The giant mushrooms which towered as tall as the trees and large dark oaks created a perfect breeding ground for mobs to spawn. Already there were several spiders and skeletons had spawned and were wandering around. They politely bowed towards their master before continuing doing whatever it was they did when not attacking players. Herobrine began walking between the massive trunks of the tree's which surrounded him. The longest which any human had survived within his game was a week, or a just over two measly hours in the real world. The passage of time in his game was the only disadvantage Herobrine had with this bet. His opponents game did move faster time wise than the normal world, but not nearly as quickly as Minecraft. If Herobrine wanted to win this bet, he would need a distraction. As the digital entity considered his options and the terms of his bet, he began to form a plan. So long as he didn't kill Lilinthia, he could win the bet. However she didn't seem the most eager to fight and did seem in some need of protection. If he brought another human into the game, that human could provide her protection, and it would give Herobrine a perfect target to keep his attention away from killing Lilinthia. Of course he would need to replace the second human after he killed them, but that was hardly any different than what he normally did. Herobrine was unaware of how much time had passed before he glanced up and noted that the sun was already on it's downward descent. With a smirk Herobrine wondered just how panicked the woman was now that he had been gone longer than he had stated. With a brief thought he teleported to the woman's small shelter. He remained invisible to her as he watched her. He could easily see that she had been struggling for awhile now to get free. There was a bit of blood around her wrists and the sheets on the bed were crumpled on the ground. Still the woman was persistent in her struggles against her bonds. Herobrine flicked a glance at the iron coils holding her to the bed and they slowly began to release her. Lilinthia gave a sigh of relief as she felt the pressure on her wrists lessen. Patiently she waited for them to loosen enough for her to comfortably remove her arms from their bindings. Rubbing her raw and bleeding wrists she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Lilinthia glanced down at the sheets which lay on the floor.

"I doubt he'd be happy if I tore the sheets to make bandages. Well, might as well replace my door now." With her sore and slightly bleeding wrists Lilinthia dug through her single chest for the final door she had made. Kicking the remains of the previous door away she stepped outside to fit the new door into place when she began cursing.

"Oh fucking hell! Half a day my ass!" Herobrine couldn't help the snort of amusement which left him as he watched the woman fume in anger. After replacing the door, Lilinthia made her way over to her furnace and pulled the iron ingots out of it. She brought them over to her crafting bench and Herobrine was surprised to see that the first item she made was a bucket. Opening her door she glanced around and ran outside. She was gone for several minutes before returning with the bucket filled with water. She brought it inside and set it down by the door as she shut said door with her foot. Walking back to where she had been mining the previous evening she began to work at the wall again. Herobrine watched her for a little while before growing bored of seeing her simply removing stone with her stone pickax. He teleported down to the Nether and into his own base. The long nether brick halls were lit by glowstone and had a red carpet running down it's length. He passed open doorways where Nether mobs were standing around discussing things with each other. He eventually stopped in front of a pair of large dark oak doors which were locked. A simple flick of his hand unlocked the doors and he stepped inside. Before him were towering bookshelves with red stone lamps lighting the aisles between shelves. The doors silently shut behind Herobrine as he began to browse the shelves. His white eyes scanned the spines of the leather bound books before him. He was simply looking for something to pass the time. He eventually settled for a book from the real world which he had snagged the last time he was there and sat down in one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs within the library. It was a collection of horror stories, and even though they were more like comedy to the digital entity, they did occasionally contain a nugget of inspiration. As blank eyes scanned the pages Herobrine would snort in amusement at the stupidity of the victims in the stories. He read through a couple of short stories, revolving around the horrors of someone slipping into madness and the other revolving around a satanic cult. He had gained a few ideas for fears which he could use when he entered the dreams of others. Shelving the book he left the library, closing and locking the doors behind him. With a brief second of concentration Herobrine teleported himself back to Lilinthia's shelter. He was immediately greeted by her yells.

"Oh hell no! Why is that thing already active? Why couldn't it at least wait till I was asleep?" Entering the shelter Herobrine saw Lilinthia staring down her bed, sheets clutched in her hands and the iron coils already active and searching for her wrists. Herobrine chuckled at the woman's panicked expression. He stepped up behind her and made himself visible, leaning in so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"It's active now so you can make certain it grabs your wrists rather than your throat." Lilinthia yelped as she jumped away from Herobrine and turned to face him, the sheets being drawn closer to her chest.

"A little warning would be appreciated!" Herobrine smirked as he stalked closer to the woman.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Lilinthia shuddered as she stepped back and away from the monster before her.

"Why are you here?" Herobrine shook his head slightly.

"I am simply checking up on you, after all, it's not often that I have an intelligent woman in my game." By now Lilinthia was pressed up against one of her back walls with Herobrine approaching ever closer. She set her face to show no fear, but it was still evident in her eyes.

"Well now you've done so, so please leave." Herobrine snorted in amusement before leaping forwards, pinning Lilinthia to the wall.

"I don't think so Lilinthia, after all, you seem to be having some difficulty getting into bed." Herobrine's voice was light, and taunting like as he spoke. Lilinthia's expression fell into one of despair as she shook her head slightly.

"Really, I don't." Herobrine grinned darkly.

"Oh, but I disagree." He roughly grabbed Lilinthia's wrists which caused her to yelp in pain. Herobrine could feel a bit of fresh blood well up under the pressure he was applying to the already injured wrists as he dragged Lilinthia towards the bed. The entire time Lilinthia struggled against the much stronger entity. Herobrine easily brought her over to the bed before tossing her onto it. He held her wrists down as the iron coils made they're way to them, pinning her down. Once the woman was secured Herobrine stepped away and watched Lilinthia struggle a bit before deciding to see what Lilinthia had accomplished while he had been gone. Walking towards the back of her shelter he noted she had dug a hallway into the hillside and he meandered down it. The first opening he looked into contained a couple of furnaces, a crafting table, and a couple chests. Ignoring that room he continued down the hall and discovered why Lilinthia had needed the bucket of water. She had started building a small farm inside of the hill, she must have only just planted the few seeds she had since they hadn't grown yet. Noting that this set up protected the crops far better than having a farm outside, he could understand why Lilinthia would choose this tactic. The less she was outside, the safer she was, that is, so long as she kept the spaces well lit. Leaving the farm room Herobrine noticed a door at the far end of the hallway. He made his way over and opened it, expecting to find another room, possibly for storage. Instead he found the beginnings of a mineshaft. Curious he made his way downwards, not certain what he was going to find. The shaft was well lit, but didn't go very far. Closing his eyes, Herobrine concentrated, trying to sense where the closest natural cave system was. It turned out that Lilinthia wasn't that far from one and he wondered how she would fair once she stumbled upon it. He could already sense a few zombies and skeletons wandering the cave system and even an enderman. The tall black creature could prove a bit of a problem if it decided to teleport into Lilinthia's mineshaft. He mentally sent a warning to the enderman who quickly vanished and reappeared some distance away. Finding nothing else of interest to him Herobrine made his way back up into Lilinthia's shelter. When he entered the front area of her shelter he saw that she was still awake and struggling some against her bonds. Herobrine shook his head some as he stepped closer to her bed.

"The sooner you relax, the sooner you'll be able to sleep. Not that I care at all, but I'm rather interested in seeing what you're capable of." Lilinthia scowled as stared at the powerful deity.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Herobrine chuckled darkly before stepping out of Lilinthia's range of sight. He noted how much more nervous this made her as she twisted her head around, trying to keep him within her sight.

"Because it's so entertaining to see you squirm like this my dear. I find much pleasure in your fear and pain." With the utterance of that final word the iron coils around Lilinthia's wrists tightened, eliciting a yelp of pain from the woman. Herobrine watched, waiting for her to make some sort of motion or something akin to begging for him to loosen the coils. Yet none came. He was intrigued now. Herobrine could smell the blood coming from Lilinthia's wrist but other than her initial yelp the woman refused to vocalize or show that she was in any pain. Deciding that if she was truly this determined to be this stubborn then she would have to remain like this the rest of the night. Without a second thought Herobrine teleported away, leaving Lilinthia in significant pain. The woman waited in silence, wanting to make certain that the other being was gone. When she couldn't stand it anymore a groan of pain slipped past her lips. She knew she was in for a long night, she could only hope that the bed would release her earlier than it had that day. Glancing around she couldn't help but shiver. The sheets were still on the other side of the room where she had accidentally dropped them when Herobrine had grabbed her. She was in for a long, cold night. She closed her eyes and attempted to block out the pain she was feeling and attempted to go to sleep.

Instead of going somewhere else in the game, Herobrine left the game entirely. Stepping out of a computer screen he found himself in a sparsely decorated room within his place of residence outside of the game. In all honesty it was a manor which he shared with many others, none of which he desired to have contact with at the moment. He had a simple double bed pushed against the wall to his right with red silk sheets. He knew that beneath the bed was a small collection of his diamond picks which he would toss under there when they broke, usually after he had killed a player. Stretching Herobrine began to make his way to the door on the opposite side of the room. He passed the door to his bathroom and the door to his closet. He wasn't even certain why he had either of those things, he rarely, if ever, used them. Pushing open the door before him he stepped out into a dimly lit hallway with walls painted beige spotted with dark stains caused by blood. If Herobrine cared to look closely enough he would notice that some were even distinct hand prints. Turning to his left he made his way down the hall towards the large stairway which led to the foyer. Once at the top of the stairs he glanced to the left. There was another hallway which led to the females section of the manor. Listening carefully Herobrine was surprised to find he was the only one within the manor at the moment, a rare occurrence. Shrugging he descended the stairs, his boots thudding against the marble floor of the foyer. Several columns circled the center of the foyer to accent a domed skylight far above. Making another left Herobrine headed for the doorways which led to the living room, the gaming room, and the dining room. His ultimate goal was the kitchen which could be accessed by either a side hall or the dining room. Entering the dining room he ignored the enormous table which stretched about thirty feet long, perhaps longer. Chairs were in various positions all around the table, some nicely pushed into the table others completely toppled over by the sitters haste to leave their seat. Stepping over a tipped over chair Herobrine finally reached his goal of the kitchen. This area of the house was spotless and he was one of the few who was actually allowed to use it since he did know how to cook. He wasn't the best of cooks however, so he didn't do it very often. He walked up to the stainless steel fridge and pried the door open. Inside were numerous containers, most containing things you'd expect to find in a fridge, others, not so much. After pushing a jar full of what he assumed to be kidneys aside Herobrine grabbed a beer from the back of the fridge. The liquid really had no affect on him but he did find it had an interesting taste. Popping the cap off he downed the whole thing in a few gulps. He tossed the bottle into a bin and debated what to do next. A devious idea began to form in his mind, a dark smirk growing on his face. He wondered how his little "guest" within his game would react if she believed him drunk. Quickly opening the fridge he grabbed three more bottles of beer. He still wouldn't feel any affect from the drinks, but she would be able to smell it by then. Herobrine leaned against the granite island in the kitchen and continued drinking the beers. He was genuinely curious about how Lilinthia would respond to his being "drunk". After several moments Herobrine had finished the three beers and had thrown the bottles into the bin he had thrown the earlier one into. With a smirk he headed back up to his room and slipped back into the game. He estimated that about two days had passed since he had originally left and when he arrived the sun was just beginning to rise. With a smirk he teleported to Lilinthia's shelter to await her awakening.

Lilinthia woke as she felt a stinging pain race through her wrists. Every morning now when the iron coils peeled away from her wrists they took whatever scabs had formed as well. She couldn't help the small whimper of pain which slipped past her lips. Fortunately the coils were not wrapping as tightly as Herobrine had made them a couple of nights previous. As she sat up from the cursed bed she hissed in pain as she bent her wrists slightly.

"Now there is a sound I enjoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lilinthia's head snapped up at the sound of the entity's voice. He sat on a chest she had recently placed opposite the bed but he didn't seem like he had been when she had last seen him. His body swayed ever so slightly as he sat on the chest and he was keeping his head bowed, as if he didn't want her to see his face. Lilinthia didn't know what to do at the moment and so she remained silent. Herobrine tilted his head slightly which gave Lilinthia a glimpse of the deranged smirk he bore.

"Won't you make such lovely sounds some more?" Lilinthia shook her head as she stood and started making her way to her front door.

"I have no intention of doing so." Within seconds Herobrine had her pinned to the wall so that her back was against his chest. She tried to pull away from him as much as she could and then the smell of alcohol reached her. Herobrine knew immediately when she smelt the beers he had just quickly chugged and so pressed himself in closer, knowing exactly how uncomfortable he was making her. Herobrine had a tight grip on her wrists which were already bleeding, the feeling of her blood slowly dripping through his calloused fingers was exhilarating to him. He hummed lightly as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Make more sounds for me my little plaything." This made the woman within his clutches angry as she scowled and began trying to pull away from him.

"I am not a plaything!" Herobrine had to take a step back as Lilinthia lashed out in an attempt to kick the the entity. He yanked her back as well and turned her around so she was now facing him. There was no longer any fear on her face, only anger at being called a plaything. Herobrine chuckled darkly as he pulled her right arm closer to him.

"Oh but you are a plaything, a rather important one too." He brought her wrist up to his mouth and began to lick away the blood which had dribbled there. Her long sleeves however were making it a tad problematic so he released her other arm and used his free hand to push her sleeve farther up her arm. He saw the small rivulets of blood which traveled all the way down to her elbow. Herobrine was quick to lean in and slowly lick up the blood which had traveled down her arm. Lilinthia shuddered as she tried to pull away. Deciding to try to distract the entity she posed a question to him.

"Why am I so important?" Herobrine cocked a brow, bemused by her attempts at distraction.

"You're important for the time being because you are key to my winning of a bet." Lilinthia frowned as she processed what Herobrine was saying.

"What bet?" Herobrine chuckled before pressing Lilinthia up against the wall again.

"A bet between another entity like myself and I. We're seeing who can go longest without killing a mortal in our game. Meaning so long as you're alive, I have a chance of winning the bet." Lilinthia squirmed as Herobrine pressed in closer to her. There was almost no distance between the two of them and it made Lilinthia very nervous, it overpowered the anger she had just been feeling. Herobrine could sense this as he switched the wrist which he was licking blood from to the other, eliciting another shudder from Lilinthia.

"If the goal is to keep me alive, then why do I still have to struggle with mobs?" Herobrine hummed slightly, Lilinthia easily felt the vibrations from his hum on her arm.

"I thought that was something you players enjoyed, the fighting of the mobs." Lilinthia shook her head.

"Not all of us do!" Herobrine smirked as Lilinthia opened herself up to a whole new type of torture.

"Is that so?" Herobrine spawned a lead in his hand before looping the end around Lilinthia's neck and pulling it tight. He heard the woman's breath hitch.

"What are you doing?" Herobrine ran his free hand down Lilinthia's side.

"I could always simply treat you like a pet, give you pleasures you could hardly imagine, and the mobs would completely ignore you, but I get the feeling you wouldn't be so easy to tame." Lilinthia scowled before grunting slightly as Herobrine tugged on the lead. Lilinthia however did make eye contact with Herobrine, and the entity could see the resistance and anger in the woman's eyes.

"I refuse to be subjugated to being an object. Now release me." Herobrine smirked darkly.

"You know, I do believe that it would be fun just to break you." Herobrine firmly grasped Lilinthia's shoulder before focusing his power around both of them. He teleported both of them to one of the lower levels of his base within the Nether. The sudden rush of heat hit both of them, but had much more of an affect on the female within Herobrine's grasp. Keeping a hold on the lead around the female's neck Herobrine began leading her towards a cell. Upon glancing inside of it he discovered that there was already a body inside, one which he had forgotten about. With an indifferent shrug he opened the iron door via the lever above it and shoved Lilinthia in. The woman stumbled in before being jerked back slightly by the lead around her neck. Herobrine then stepped into the cell and glanced around. The space was four by two blocks with the dead body in one of the back corners. He decided to tie the end of the lead which he was holding onto onto the iron bars closest to the body. As Lilinthia oriented herself he saw her shrink back and away from the corpse in the corner. He pulled on the lead, drawing her in closer to him.

"Have fun my dear." He then let go and vanished, leaving Lilinthia trembling in the cell. Already her body was protesting her long sleeves in this heat. Quickly she reached up and attempted to pull the lead off from around her neck only to find that it wouldn't budge. Looking around she noticed that the cell door was still open. Nervously she glanced at it before taking a step closer to it. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it out of the door with the length of lead she had, but that didn't stop her curiosity. Taking nervous steps she entered the doorway and poked her head out only to immediately retract it. Standing at the end of the hall were two wither skeletons. Their black bones standing out against the lava behind them. Lilinthia knew she was in no condition to take on even one of them. Backing up until she reached the back wall of her cell she then slid down the wall. By now her entire body was trembling and she had no idea as to what was going to happen to her. Lilinthia wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them closer to herself as she waited to see what fate had in store for her.

Herobrine made his way to his office, which was far larger than any office actually needed to be, but he found that to be better when he went into a fit of anger, things were more likely to survive. Sitting behind his desk he looked at a small stack of papers there. Part of his duties were to ensure that things were alright with all the mobs, after all, they had been his only companions for so many years until he had figured out how to leave the game. They looked to him as a leader and he had been more than willing to fill that role for them. He had just begun looking over the papers when a wither skeleton entered his office. It bowed before speaking to it's leader.

"Master, there are whispers going around that you have brought a human here to the Nether?" Herobrine nodded. He was very familiar with this wither skeleton, it was his general for the wither skeletons and one of his closest confidants.

"Yes, although I plan on returning her to the Overworld within a few days. She currently believes that I am drunk, and so I thought I'd frighten her even more by bringing her here." The wither skeleton nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything you would like for me to take down to her Master?" Herobrine shook his head.

"No Winston, there is not. Although she will eventually need food, and perhaps some bandages." The wither skeleton, Winston, bowed once more.

"Very well, I shall have something prepared for her." With that the skeleton left leaving his master to his work. Herobrine managed to get through the papers relatively quickly and so decided to start looking for his next victim. With a wave of his hand he was able to pull up the data from the game itself. Scanning his white eyes over it he looked for any player name that caught his attention. They were listed alphabetically and numerically, starting with the numbers. The sheer volume of players that he had to choose from was enormous but he eventually settled on a name in the "h"'s. With a smirk he memorized the name and the ip address of the player and stood up, preparing to leave. He knew that Winston would take care of the human in his absence while he tracked down this new target and got things ready to bring him into this world.

Lilinthia had no idea how long she had been sitting in the cell with the door wide open. So far no mobs had passed by which she supposed was lucky, but at the same time disconcerting. Eventually though she heard the sounds of a wither skeleton approaching. Lilinthia tried to make herself as small as she could to avoid detection and shut her eyes. Her breathing increased in speed when she heard the wither skeleton stop outside of her open door. What she heard next surprised her. Instead of a sword whistling through the air towards her she heard what sounded like glass being placed on the ground. Glancing up she saw a loaf of bread and a bottle of water. The wither skeleton before her tilted it's head at her before pointing at her arms. Lilinthia frowned before noticing the wraps in the other hand of the skeleton. Lilinthia shook her head slightly.

"That's alright, I can do my own arms." The skeleton rattled in what almost seemed like a sigh before quickly reaching out and grabbing Lilinthia's arms. Immediately Lilinthia began trying to pull away from the skeleton but settled down as the mob began to wrap her arms where the wounds were. She was surprised by how gentle the mob was being to her as it wrapped what felt like silk wraps around her wrists. Once finished with the first one he motioned for Lilinthia's other arm. Hesitantly Lilinthia handed her other arm over to the mob who wrapped it just like the first. Once finished the mob left, shutting the door behind it. Lilinthia glanced over at the food and water she had been brought before quickly grabbing and consuming it. Since she was now in the Nether the bread was still warm which made it taste ever so much better, but this also meant that the water was warm. Lilinthia didn't care much at that point however as she quickly drank the warm liquid to try and quench her thirst. With a sigh she put the now empty bottle down and leaned back against the nether brick behind her. Slowly her eyes closed and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Winston had been surprised by how easily the human had accepted his help. He had been expecting screams and for her to attempt to attack him, but she had remained surprisingly quiet and allowed him to wrap her arms once she realized that was his intentions. As Winston walked through the halls of the Nether base he felt his master's power fluctuate and then vanish, signaling that he had left this dimension, and most likely the game as well. Winston made his way to Herobrine's office to collect the papers he had finished working on. He ignored the blazes and zombie pigmen which were scattered about the halls. Mentally he was already listing all the things he would need to do to help keep the current human alive until his master came back. He would need to ask the Overworld mobs to send down some more food, and more silk bandages from the spiders. Also they would need more water for the human as well. Shaking his head Winston made his way into Herobrine's office to deal with the paperwork his master had finished.

Herobrine had easily found the correct computer and had been lucky that the player was currently sitting in front of the screen and playing the game. There had been times when Herobrine had to wait a few days before he could actually grab a player. However this time something felt off. He could see the players mouth moving quickly and his face showed anger as well. Curious Herobrine easily hacked the computers microphone and began listening.

"You damn hacker! I don't know how the fuck you got into my computer but I am going to kill you!" There was a pause before the man scowled once again.

"Bullshit! There's no such thing as Herobrine! You're just a fucking hacker who thinks this is all fun and games!" Herobrine was very interested now and so turned his attention to what was happening on the mans screen. What he saw was a player wearing a look alike skin to his griefing the man who was currently playing. Herobrine truly did not like it when others impersonated him and so he began following the hackers route back to his computer. Herobrine found it to be hidden behind several firewalls and other digital defenses. Bracing himself Herobrine began making his way through the defenses, finding them to be of the highest caliber one could buy. He flinched as one of the defenses attempted to attack him but quickly brushed it off before finally reaching the screen which the hacker sat in front of. He found a boy, probably in high school, and by the look of his school uniform he went to some sort of private school. With a sigh Herobrine began going through the files on the kids computer and found what the kids actual Minecraft account was called and his usual skin. Switching the hacker over to those settings while he was playing was easy for Herobrine who then prepared to put the hacker through a living hell. He turned his attention back to the boy who was now looking at his screen in confusion. Before the boy could begin using his skills at the computer Herobrine made his move. Opening a portal between the digital world and the real world he reached through and grabbed the front of the boys shirt, dragging him into the game itself. Herobrine then turned his attention back to his original target and went back to his computer. The man was looking at his screen with much confusion. Since Herobrine had grabbed the hacker, the avatar the hacker had sent into the game had vanished, leaving an error message. Not wanting to run the risk of the man shutting down the game and him having to wait Herobrine immediately opened up the portal and reached through. The mic was still on and so he heard the man yelp as the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled through into the screen. Now holding on to two victims Herobrine checked the time. At least a few days had passed in game since he had gone to collect his next victim. The stray thought of Lilinthia's health did cross his mind but first he needed to deal with these two. Returning to the world he had placed Lilinthia in he dumped the two rather unceremoniously onto the ground and took a better look at their avatars. The hackers avatar looked like a rich kid with a dark blue uniform jacket and tan pants with black dress shoes. Pulling up the same small screen he had with Lilinthia he saw that the players name was Kingofall. Snorting at the ridiculousness of the name Herobrine then turned his attention towards the other man. With the screen still up he noted that the username was HawtGuy. This had been his original target. His avatar was shirtless with jeans and basic neon yellow shoes. Glancing at the sun he noted that it would be setting soon and so he dropped a couple of iron swords next to the two men.

"Let's see just how well you two are able to defend yourselves." With a dark laugh Herobrine vanished back into the Nether.

Winston was growing concerned about the female which his master had brought into the base. Over the past couple of days she had grown weaker and her eyes were glazed over. He had tried giving her some meats to see if that would return her to her former health but found that did nothing to help her. He had given her more water, thinking perhaps she was dehydrated and although she drank the liquid she was not getting better. Winston's relief at his master's return had him rushing towards Herobrine's office. After gently knocking on the door he pushed it open and found Herobrine standing behind his desk. The powerful entity turned to look at the wither skeleton.

"What is it?" Winston shifted nervously, his bones clacking slightly. He wasn't certain how his master was going to react to what he was going to tell him.

"Master, the female, well, there is something wrong." Herobrine frowned before turning to completely face the wither skeleton.

"What are you talking about?" Winston shook his head slightly.

"Her eyes have grown dull and her overall condition just doesn't appear correct." Herobrine disappeared to check on Lilinthia, leaving Winston alone in his office. When Herobrine reappeared he was outside of Lilinthia's cell. His blank white eyes scanned over the woman. She did seem flushed and her eyes were dull. Herobrine noted the bandages on her wrists needed to be changed. Summoning a fresh roll he opened the cell door and crouched in front of the woman. He tore away the old bandages, not caring if it ripped away scabs and caused them to bleed again and began to grow concerned when Lilinthia had no reaction to his actions. Taking a closer look at the wounds on Lilinthia's wrist he noticed how red and angry the wounds appeared. Her body had been fighting an infection these past couple days from her wounds. Herobrine untied Lilinthia from the iron bars and picked her up into his arms. Lilinthia simply lay there limply as Herobrine carried her to his potions room. Kicking the door open he carried the woman in and lay her down on one of the counters in the middle of the room. With a sigh Herobrine ran his hand through his hair and glanced around the room. The room was in complete disarray with brewing stands everywhere and ingredients scattered everywhere. Rummaging through some of the closest chests Herobrine found what he was looking for, a splash potion of healing. Approaching the woman he uncorked the bottle and held her arm down. Slowly he let the liquid from the splash potion fall onto Lilinthia's arms. He knew that this was going to painful for her and found great pleasure when her body jerked in reaction to the pain coursing through her arm. As Herobrine continued to administer the potion Lilinthia began to regain her senses. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and her eyes began to focus once more. While this was happening Herobrine had ceased pouring the potion onto her arm until he was certain that she was fully aware. He then let a small amount fall onto the wounds and relished the scream which erupted from her mouth. Lilinthia however managed to regain control of herself and grit her teeth against her screams. Herobrine chuckled darkly as he ceased pouring the potion onto her arm.

"You really do make the loveliest of sounds." Lilinthia scowled as she finally realized the Herobrine was there and the one causing her this pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Herobrine smirked as he lifted Lilinthia's arm so that he had access to the other side of it. Casually he ran his eyes over the extent of the wounds which wasn't as bad as the other side had been.

"Healing you Lilinthia, after all, I can't have you dying on me." Lilinthia feebly tried to pull her arm out of Herobrine's grasp which caused him to tighten it. Lilinthia sighed as she turned her head towards Herobrine, her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out why Herobrine was making certain that she was in good health.

"I thought your goal was to break me?" Herobrine gave Lilinthia a bemused expression as he began pouring more of the potion onto her arm, enjoying her hiss of pain.

"And just when did I ever say that?" Lie took a moment to respond as she groaned from a particularly strong wave of pain.

"You said so when you were drunk, that and you explained that I'm merely the means to the end of a bet." Herobrine laughed slightly as he double checked Lilinthia's wrist to make certain that he hadn't missed a spot.

"I must have been in a good mood then. Normally if you had encountered me drunk you would be dead. Was there anything else I said to you?" Lilinthia debated actually telling him what else he had told her while he was drunk, but figured that honesty was her best course of action. With a sigh Lilinthia turned her head so she was looking at the ceiling above her.

"You offered for me to become a pet." Herobrine was already aware of this since he hadn't actually been drunk, but he was surprised that Lilinthia had actually told him. He moved around the end of the counter which he had placed Lilinthia on to begin working on her other arm.

"That would explain the lead currently around your neck." Lilinthia immediately scowled.

"Something which I would greatly appreciate if you would remove." Herobrine shook his head slightly before pulling on the tail end of the lead slightly.

"Oh but my dear, it looks so good on you." Herobrine then began pouring more potion onto Lilinthia's arms which led her to scream again. Her back arching in pain as she fought to control her own voice. She caught a glimpse of Herobrine's smug expression as he continued to pour the potion onto her arm. Anger rose up from deep inside of Lilinthia as she came to full terms with the fact that Herobrine enjoyed causing pain in others.

"Why the fuck is this so fucking painful!" Herobrine once again laughed slightly.

"When I first chose you I didn't expect you to have such a mouth on you Lie." Lilinthia frowned as she clenched her fist.

"What did you just call me?" Herobrine once again lifted Lilinthia's arm to gain access to the other side.

"Well, since I did offer to make you a pet, a pet name does seem appropriate. And since your name is so long, well it makes sense to simply shorten it." Once again the opposite side of Lilinthia's wrist was not as bad as the other and so Herobrine quickly finished. "Now then, time to send you back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

HawtGuy groaned as he opened his eyes. Sitting up he noted that light levels were low and that he was surrounded by grass. Rubbing his head he took a better look at his surroundings and froze. He knew these surroundings, they were what he saw every time he entered the game Minecraft. Looking to his left he saw two iron swords which he was quick to reach over and pick them up. Glancing behind him he finally noticed the other figure laying on the ground. Sighing he stepped over and nudged them, noting that it seemed to be a young man.

"Oi, get up." The man groaned before opening his eyes an staring directly ahead.

"What happened?" HawtGuy shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure, all I remember is a hand coming out of my monitor and then I woke up here. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were inside of Minecraft." The other man scoffed as he stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Impossible. There is absolutely no way we got sucked into a game. Just how stupid can you be?" HawtGuy scowled as he glared at the other man.

"I never said we were, and what gives you the right to insult me?" The other man turned away from HawtGuy with a haughty air.

"I go to one of the most prestigious private high schools which money can buy, what about you?" HawtGuy stood a bit straighter with some pride.

"I'm a proud service member of our country, a Marine to be exact." The younger man barked out a laugh.

"See? I bet you just barely graduated high school you dumb shit." HawtGuy growled deeply before grabbing the back of the younger man's jacket and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't you dare insult our military." The younger man was about to respond with a snarky comment when a moan emanated from the nearby woods. The younger man instantly grew paler.

"What was that?" HawtGuy dropped the other before raising one of the swords in the direction of the sound. One of his past times was swordsmanship so he knew how to handle the weapon in his hand. The younger man cowered near HawtGuy, his eyes frantically searching for the source of the noise. Everything had become unusually quiet until an arrow whistled through the air and just barely missed the two men. HawtGuy glanced behind him and saw the skeleton which had fired the shot.

"Run!" The other had no problems obeying his order, falling in close behind HawtGuy as they ran for the trees. HawtGuy was hoping to find a tree which could be climbed and get them to safety. Massive spiders crawled after the two men as they ran, as well as zombies and skeletons. The two came skidding to a halt as they came upon a familiar green creature, a creeper. It hissed and began expanding, signaling that it was going to explode. HawtGuy grabbed his companion and dragged him away as quickly as he could. Behind them the creeper exploded, sending out a shock wave which nearly flattened the two men. Just ahead of them a zombie shuffled out from behind a tree and HawtGuy instinctively lashed out with the iron sword in his hand. The blade easily sliced through the zombies rotten flesh as they ran past it. The younger man was quickly growing more panicked.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit shit shit shit!" A skeleton leveled an arrow towards the two fleeing men and HawtGuy moved to attack when the skeleton suddenly lowered it's bow and slipped back into it's shadows. Frowning HawtGuy lowered his sword slightly as he observed their surroundings. Things had gone completely silent.

"What the hell?" The younger man looked around.

"Should we keep going?" HawtGuy nodded.

"Yeah, let's get going before anything returns." The two set off, heading deeper into the woods. The longer the silence stretched on for, the more nervous HawtGuy became. Ahead they could see a small clearing and the two men slowed down as they drew closer. HawtGuy was the first to notice the figure laying in the center of the clearing, the white hair glinting in the moonlight. He immediately rushed forwards and skidded down onto his knees next to the figure. He was quick to notice the rope wrapped around the neck, the tail end having been used to tie the wrists behind the back. Dropping his sword HawtGuy set about untying the ropes while the other man nervously kept a look out. As the ropes loosened the figure began stirring, a slight moan coming from their lips.

"What the hell happened?" Judging by the pitch of the voice HawtGuy assumed that it was a female and he shook his head slightly.

"I was hoping you could shed some light on that." The woman yelped slightly, now fully aware that she wasn't alone. Her first instinct was to pull away from the men.

"Who the hell are you?" HawtGuy raised his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"My name is HawtGuy." HawtGuy was surprised when he found himself saying his Minecraft name rather than his real name. He then glanced over at the other male who scoffed with a slight roll of his eyes.

"If you must know I am Kingofall." The woman nodded slightly.

"My name is Lilinthia." HawtGuy scooted closer to Lilinthia and finished untying the rope and removed it from around her neck.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Lilinthia sighed as she rubbed her wrists.

"Herobrine." Kingofall snorted in amusement.

"Oh please, everyone knows that he doesn't actually exist." Lilinthia shook her head slightly.

"You'll be changing your mind about that soon enough." She stood up and glanced around, HawtGuy noticed that she seemed very nervous.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Lilinthia glanced over at the two men.

"My shelter shouldn't be too far from here, we should get going before mobs show up." HawtGuy nodded in agreement before motioning towards the woods.

"Lead the way." Lilinthia nodded in agreement before heading off into the woods with the two men following. They walked in silence for several minutes before coming seeing light just up ahead. Just as a sense of relief washed over the small group at the sight of light, an arrow whizzed through the air, grazing Lilinthia's arm. Lilinthia immediately put her hand over the wound and looked back at the two men.

"Run!" The three immediately took off and HawtGuy realized that of the group he was the fastest, turning back around he headed towards the danger, there was no question in his mind that he needed to help protect the other two with him. The skeleton rattled and raised it's bow towards the charging man. With a yell he lashed out with his sword, striking the bones and knocking the skeleton back. It gave an irritated rattle before raising it's bow again. With a scowl HawtGuy swung the sword again, completely breaking the skeleton into pieces. The bow and arrows it was carrying were dropped and HawtGuy quickly scooped them up before running after the other two. Just up ahead was the entrance to Lilinthia's shelter and the group raced inside. Lilinthia bent over, catching her breath. HawtGuy glanced between her and Kingofall.

"Are the two of you alright?" Kingofall nodded in confirmation while Lilinthia looked over at HawtGuy.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You went after that skeleton." HawtGuy shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'm a part of the military and I know how to use a sword." Lilinthia nodded in understanding and then noticed that he was also carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows. A large grin emerged on her face.

"You got the bow!" HawtGuy glanced down at said item before holding it out in front of him.

"Yeah, do you know how to use it?" Lilinthia nodded and took the bow before motioning for him to give her the quiver.

"Yeah, I've used bows a couple times, I can usually hit my target." Kingofall then noticed the bed within the room.

"Oh good, a bed." The younger man then approached it and began to fall onto it. Lilinthia whipped around and reached out towards him.

"Wait! That bed will-" She was unable to finish as Kingofall landed face first on the bed with his wrists in the perfect spot for the iron coils to grab and bind him, which they immediately did.

"Grab you, never mind." Lilinthia sighed as she crossed her arms. HawtGuy stared at the bed in horror.

"What the hell?" Lilinthia walked over to the closest wall and leaned up against it.

"It was a "gift" from Him. He can control when the bed releases whoever is on it. Normally it releases me once the sun comes up, but he probably wont be happy that I'm not the one in it." Kingofall scowled from his position on the bed.

"Bullshit, release me you fucking bitch." Lilinthia glared at the young man on the bed.

"As I just stated, I cannot release you from the bed, only He can." HawtGuy frowned slightly in confusion.

"Why aren't you just saying his name?" Lilinthia folded her arms just beneath her chest and sighed.

"The first time I did he destroyed my door, and that was merely a means of "welcoming" me." HawtGuy nodded in understanding before glancing out the door.

"Are you sure this place is secure?" Lilinthia shrugged.

"It's as secure as I could make it. We should get some sleep, I'll give you a tour of the place tomorrow." HawtGuy watched as Lilinthia stepped over to a corner where she curled up and closed her eyes. Glancing around HawtGuy decided to do the same since there really was nothing else he could do. Within moments both HawtGuy and Lilinthia were asleep leaving Kingofall to his own devices. The young man struggled against his bounds scowling. He was one of the elite members of society and deserved far better than this. He had been struggling for about an hour when the coils around his wrists angrily tightened. He screamed out which immediately woke Lilinthia and HawtGuy. Both jerked as their sleep came to a sudden halt and they looked around the space. Neither saw any reason for Kingofall's outburst until they heard an audible cracking. Kingofall screamed aloud again as the bones within his wrists cracked under the pressure the coils were exerting. Lilinthia leapt to her feet in a panic.

"God damn it, I knew something like this would happen." HawtGuy froze as a dark chuckle filled the room. Spinning on his heel he spotted the tall muscular figure leaning against the wall near the door.

"If you knew something like this was going to happen, then why didn't you stop it Lilinthia?" Lilinthia scowled as she faced the man.

"I didn't have time to warn him before he lay on the bed Herobrine." Once again Herobrine laughed slightly as he stalked closer towards Lilinthia.

"That bed is meant for you alone Lilinthia, I cannot allow this spoiled brat get away with this unpunished." HawtGuy took a step closer, trying to place himself between Herobrine and Lilinthia.

"Don't you think that you've gone to far? With his arms broken like that he won't be able to survive." Herobrine frowned at HawtGuy.

"That is none of my concern." HawtGuy blinked and Herobrine teleported so he was behind Lilinthia. In his right hand Herobrine summoned a diamond blade while his left gripped Lilinthia's hair, yanking her head back. He then placed the diamond blade flush up against Lilinthia's neck. A panic began to rise inside of HawtGuy as he spun to face Lilinthia. Seeing the blue colored blade against her pale neck gave him great concern about her safety.

"Let her go." Herobrine smirked as he tugged slightly on Lilinthia's hair, causing her to hiss in a breath.

"I will once you understand the reason for your being here." HawtGuy frowned as he tried to figure out what Herobrine meant. He could think of no obvious reason for his being pulled into the game though. Eventually he sighed.

"And just why is it that I've been brought into the game?" Herobrine applied the smallest amount more of pressure to the sword in his hand which instantly caused a small rivulet of blood to form.

"I brought you here purely to protect Lilinthia. She is key to something important and must be kept alive. You however are dispensable." HawtGuy glanced over at KingofAll who was sobbing from pain.

"And what about him? Why is he here?" Herobrine barked out a laugh.

"He's here because he annoyed me by pretending to be me. I don't take lightly to those who try to use my name for their benefit." HawtGuy shook his head.

"You don't care about what happens to any of us, do you?" Herobrine shook his head.

"No, I don't. All of you are nothing more than prey, something for me to torment and kill as I please. Normally I don't even let my prey live this long, but I've decided to try something different this time. In fact I'll even give you an incentive. Survive a week, while keeping Lilinthia here alive, and I'll give you any item you desire." HawtGuy frowned as he considered Herobrine's offer.

"And if I manage to keep KingofAll alive as well?" Herobrine smirked as he entertained the idea.

"If you somehow manage to do that, then I suppose I could offer a second item as well. However, so long as both Lilinthia and that boy are still alive, then things will become much more difficult. If you however kill that boy yourself, then I'll let you leave the game, alive." For the first time since entering the game HawtGuy came to the realization that he may not get out of this alive, if ever. However he could not see himself killing the boy, no matter how annoying he ended up being. HawtGuy shook his head before glaring directly at Herobrine.

"I will not kill him." Herobrine snorted lightly in amusement before moving his sword away from Lilinthia's neck.

"Very well, we'll see how long you can keep this up." With that the digital entity vanished. Lilinthia collapsed to the ground with a gasp of relief, her hand quickly flying to her neck to apply pressure to the lightly bleeding wound. HawtGuy took a concerned step closer to her.

"Are you alright?" Lilinthia nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, just give me a moment to collect myself." HawtGuy gave Lilinthia a quick thumbs up before turning his attention towards KingofAll.

"How badly does it hurt King?" Lilinthia and KingofAll were a bit surprised by the sudden shortening of KingofAll's name but accepted it, although for much different reasons. King winced as another wave of pain passed through him.

"Beyond anything I've ever felt before." HawtGuy glanced over at Lilinthia as she shakily stood up.

"Do you have anything which could help him?" Lilinthia shook her head.

"No, I don't have anything." HawtGuy nervously bit his lip.

"Do you know how to make potions?" Again Lilinthia shook her head.

"I absolutely suck at making potions. I know how to extend the length of time they last and how to make them a splash potion, but nothing else." HawtGuy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's something we'll need to figure out then. What about food?" Lilinthia shrugged.

"I haven't had a chance to check my farm, but we should have some wheat ready to harvest." HawtGuy nodded in understanding.

"For the time being King gets first priority for food. His body will need everything we can give it to survive what's happened to his arms." Lilinthia nodded in agreement as she began to make her way towards her farm.

"The farm is down this hall and on the left." HawtGuy frowned in confusion.

"You must have a long hallway then, you're built into the side of a hill." Lilinthia shook her head.

"The farm is inside of the hill, to help protect it from mob attacks. Even farther down the hall is my mine." HawtGuy sighed as he made his way towards the hall.

"I might as well get started with mining then." Lilinthia smiled slightly.

"There's a chest just outside of the doors to the mine. There should be a couple picks and a stack or two of torches." HawtGuy nodded his thanks before heading down the hall. Lilinthia was just about to head down the hall when King whimpered.

"Are you seriously just going to leave me here by myself?" Lilinthia sighed as she glanced over at the other man.

"I don't have much of a choice, I need to tend to them farm." With that Lilinthia disappeared down the hallway towards the small farm. Entering the room which contained the farm she looked at the small amount of wheat which had grown. It wasn't much, but it was crucial.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once Lilinthia had gathered the wheat she had grown and made as much bread as she could. Unfortunately she only had enough wheat to make two loaves of bread. With a sigh Lilinthia pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She and HawtGuy were just going to have to share a loaf while King got a whole loaf to himself. Sighing she tapped the holographic image and caught the two loaves of bread in her hand before they could fall. Glancing back at her farm she had gained enough seeds so that she had a total of twelve plots of wheat planted. Lilinthia had two spare bushels of wheat which she placed in a chest in the farm room. Her body tensed as she heard a distant explosion. Tossing the two loaves of bread into her bag she rushed for the mine. Pushing open the door she looked down the narrow cobble stairs into the cavern below. At first she saw nothing, but she released a tensely held breath as HawtGuy emerged from the darkness below. He looked up and gave Lilinthia a quick wave.

"I'm fine, I managed to get away from the creeper just before it exploded." Lilinthia nodded in understanding.

"Come on up, I've got a couple of loaves made." HawtGuy gave the woman a thumbs up before beginning to climb the stairs. Lilinthia turned back towards the hallway and began considering widening the stairs leading down into the mine. It would make the trip down there much safer for them and then they would also have a few more options to get up in case a creeper decided to explode nearby. Stepping into the main room Lilinthia began digging through a chest to see how many spare cobble stairs they had. It ended up being about half a stack. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was a start. Glancing out the small window in the door and noticed that the sun was beginning to come up. HawtGuy stepped into the room and placed his bag on the floor.

"Where do you want me to put all of this stuff?" Lilinthia motioned towards the chests which lined one of the walls.

"Find space in those. In an hour or so it will be light enough out for us to go outside. If we chop done some trees then we should get some apples to eat. Maybe we could even see if we can find some animals. I've got two bushels of wheat left so if we find sheep or cows we can lure them back here." HawtGuy thought for a moment.

"We'd need something to contain the animals though." Lilinthia smirked as she saw all of the cobble that HawtGuy was pulling out of his bag.

"I'm pretty sure you've got enough cobble there for us to build a stone fence around the entrance area, that will also help keep mobs out at night. There should be enough wood left in one of the chests to build a gate." HawtGuy looked through the chest currently open in front of him and pulled out the supplies to make a gate before tossing them towards Lilinthia. Lilinthia quickly scooped them up and placed them on the crafting table. HawtGuy was interested in seeing how crafting worked and was surprised to see the holographic image. Lilinthia turned towards HawtGuy, holding the small version of the gate in her hand.

"Do you want to build the fence or should I?" HawtGuy shook his head.

"I'll build the fence, just let me build the parts." Working quickly it didn't take the man long to figure out how to craft. Soon he had a stack and a half of cobble fences. By now the sun was well up into the sky and the two stepped outside. Lilinthia immediately set about chopping down the trees, explaining that gravity did have some affect on things within the game to HawtGuy as demonstrated by the tree falling. HawtGuy then began placing the fence pieces down as Lilinthia chopped up the tree she had just felled. The two worked for a solid few hours before deciding that a break was in order. They had gathered three apples, one for each member of their party. Stepping back inside Lilinthia fed King his food since he couldn't before eating her own. HawtGuy patiently waited to eat until Lilinthia was as well. Lilinthia looked over at HawtGuy.

"Hey HawtGuy?" HawtGuy quickly turned his attention towards the white haired woman.

"Just call me Guy, my full name is a bit of a mouthful and pretentious." Lilinthia nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Guy? Do you still have the lead that you found me with?" Guy nodded before digging through his bag. He found the rope and tossed it towards Lilinthia.

"Why do you want it?" Lilinthia smiled slightly as she coiled it around her hand and carefully placed it in her own bag.

"If we find a pig or something like that we can use the lead to bring it back." Guy thought this over and saw how it could work.

"We'd still have to find a village or kill a crap ton of zombies to get carrots to breed and ride the pigs though." Lilinthia shook her head.

"Horses are more efficient for riding." Guy sighed.

"Yeah but they are difficult to tame, and you'd get thrown from them a bunch." Lilinthia began laughing slightly.

"Maybe for you, but in my down time in the real world I worked with horses. I trained them, broke them in, and exercised them. If we do get horses I can handle them." Guy nodded in understanding.

"We should probably get going if we want to find any animals before it gets too dark. The wheat's in the chest in the farm room, right?" Lilinthia nodded and Guy made his way down the hall to the farm room where he retrieved the two bushels of wheat. Returning to the main room he handed Lilinthia one of the bushels and the two stepped outside. Closing the door behind them they stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"Alright, lets see what we can find." Lilinthia stated.

Herobrine had decided to give the small group the day to become acquainted with each other and so he had spent a good chunk of the morning instructing a majority of the mobs in the area on what their jobs that night were to be. He was currently sitting up amongst the leaves watching the clouds above pass when he heard movement below. Glancing down he was surprised to see Lilinthia and Guy making their way through the tree's. Lilinthia had an arrow loosely notched onto the string of her bow. Guy had a firm grip on his sword as the two scanned their surroundings. Guy was scowling slightly.

"This makes no sense, we should have come across some animals by now." Lilinthia nodded in agreement.

"You're right, so where could they all be?" Guy shrugged before looking over at his companion.

"How far have you explored?" Lilinthia quickly shook her head.

"I really haven't explored much at all. The shelter is where I ended up after running in a blind panic for about five minutes." Guy looked around them.

"Well, guess I know what we'll be doing tomorrow." Lilinthia turned back towards the shelter.

"We should head back and check on King, we need to get him off of that bed the moment it releases him."

"Agreed." Herobrine watched as the two made their way back towards the shelter. Silently he dropped to the ground and began following them. As they went Lilinthia destroyed pieces of grass, gathering any seeds she could. The two barely said anything as they walked which Herobrine was finding annoying. Deciding to liven the mood somewhat Herobrine spawned in a couple creepers. He motioned for them to flank the two humans which they immediately set about doing. Lilinthia was the first one to notice the green mobs and gave a warning shout, leveling her bow and firing an arrow into the creeper closest to her, forcing it back a step. Guy turned his attention to the other creeper. Darting forwards he lashed out at the creeper, now both mobs were hissing angrily at the two. Spawning a third creeper Herobrine sent it straight at the two distracted humans. The two had just killed their creepers when they heard that all too familiar hiss. Both dove away from the source, but they we're not fast enough. The creeper exploded, sending out a shock wave. Lilinthia gave a short cry as she slammed into the trunk of a tree. Guy was completely knocked out, his sword being flung from his grasp and towards Lilinthia. Lilinthia rubbed her head as her ears rung and her vision swam. With a mischievous smirk Herobrine summoned more mobs. He ordered a majority of them to surround Lilinthia while a small group of zombies was ordered to grab and drag Guy away. The group of mobs closed in on Lilinthia as her vision began clearing. Quickly she looked around for Guy and spotted him laying on the ground.

"Guy!" Lilinthia notched another arrow onto her bow and began firing at the mobs which surrounded her. As she fired she was slowly backing up until she was against a tree and out of arrows. Two endermen teleported next to the scared woman and grabbed her arms, holding her against the tree. Herobrine was curious about what thoughts were passing through the woman's mind and so focusing his powers he began invading the privacy of her conscious. He was surprised by the thoughts he found there. Lilinthia's mind was in a whirlwind of panic as she sought some sort of solution. Her thoughts did keep returning to one thing however, Herobrine's offer for her to become a pet. It would mean that the mobs would leave her alone. Herobrine could feel Lilinthia becoming more desperate and then her mind stilled. Herobrine thought for certain that she was going to call out for him, to beg him to make this stop, but instead her will strengthened. Twisting suddenly Lilinthia managed to pull herself out of the enderman's grasps and dive for the sword which Guy had dropped. Standing Herobrine could see the anger in her eyes as she lashed out at the mobs surrounding her. He knew she would never be able to fight her way out of this, especially with the way she handling the sword, but he did have to admire her drive. Within moments however the mobs had her pinned to the ground and had pulled the sword out of her grasp. The mobs grew silent as Herobrine stepped forwards, shaking his head slightly at the sight of the woman before him.

"You did put up a very valiant effort there Lilinthia, but it was all in vain." Lilinthia scowled at Herobrine as the entity slowly walked closer to her.

"What the hell do you want now?" Herobrine laughed before grabbing her bag and opening it, rifling through all of her things. He was surprised to find the lead in her bag as he pulled it out. Once again Lilinthia felt it's familiar texture wrap around her neck as Herobrine pulled it tight.

"Now now my dear, I heard your thoughts just a little while ago. You were truly considering giving into me, becoming a pet. Of course you still would have had to go through some training, but I believe you would make such a wonderful pet." Lilinthia's scowl deepened as she glared at Herobrine.

"Yes those thoughts did cross my mind, but that doesn't mean that I will actually do so." Herobrine pulled on the lead, causing Lilinthia's breath to hitch and for her breathing to become a bit more difficult. Herobrine then had an idea. He motioned for the mobs to back off and as they melted into the shadows Lilinthia realized that Guy was nowhere to be seen. Herobrine pulled Lilinthia up, causing the woman to stumble up onto her feet.

"How about a little game my dear, I'll give you two hours to find your companion, if you do find him, then the two of you will continue doing what you have been, however, should you not find him then both he and the one back at your shelter will die and I will start training you to be a pet. Or you can walk away from all of this and return to your shelter, leaving your companion to die." The anger in Lilinthia's eyes immediately gave Herobrine his answer.

"I will take on your little challenge, and I will win." Herobrine laughed at Lilinthia's confidence.

"We shall see." Herobrine then vanished and Lilinthia quickly tore the lead from around her neck and stuffed it back into her bag. She headed out in the direction that Guy had been when she had last seen him. She was relying on her ears and eyes to help her find her comrade. She passed by a couple piles of bones and pulled a few out, slipping them into her bag. As she made her way through the forest she was very aware of every sound made by a mob, the rattle of skeletons, groans of zombies, and hisses of spiders. Observing her surroundings she was beginning to think that perhaps she had gone the wrong direction when a growling caught her attention. Freezing in place she could only think of one mob which truly growled like that. Turning her head she saw a wolf cornered by a couple of zombies which had somehow managed to back the poor creature into a corner. Anger flared inside of Lilinthia as she charged forwards, striking out at the zombies, she shouted to get their attention as she struck out at them. It took her several hits but she eventually killed them. She then turned her attention towards the frightened animal before her which was still growling. Crouching down to it's level she softened her expression and pulled one of the bones out of her bag.

"Hey there little buddy, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you." Even though she knew she was wasting valuable time she couldn't help but want to make certain that the wolf was alright. Slowly the growling died down and the wolf tilted it's head in interest as it looked at the offered bone. The wolf suddenly lunged forwards, grabbing the bone out of Lilinthia's hand. The wolf began chewing the bone and as it did so a red collar materialized around the wolf's neck. Smiling, Lilinthia stood and patted her leg, drawing the wolf's attention to her.

"Let's go buddy, we need to find Guy." Wagging it's tail happily the wolf began following Lilinthia through the trees, bone still firmly clasped in its jaws.

Herobrine stood waiting in the shadows of a clearing. He knew that Lilinthia had been heading in the general direction of this clearing which was about half an hour from where Guy was being held. Already Lilinthia had used up about an hour of her allotted time and if she didn't arrive soon she would have no chance of finding Guy. Herobrine had made several possible paths that Guy could have been drug down. Herobrine had even splattered some blood along a couple of the paths. He chuckled darkly as he waited in the shadows. After about another fifteen minutes he was beginning to grin in excitement. Lilinthia would only have enough time to check one path, and the actual direction that Guy had been was not very visible. Already Herobrine's mind was conjuring ways that he would torture Lilinthia into submission. He began to entertain the idea of molding Lilinthia to his whim, possibly turning her into a loyal servant, a killing machine. He was snapped out of these thoughts when Lilinthia came stumbling into the clearing. Quickly she looked around, taking in her current surroundings.

"Which way?" She muttered to herself. She slowly made a circle, taking in each of the paths that Herobrine had created. She was about to choose a path which would actually lead her farther from Guy when there was a bark. Turning around Lilinthia focused on a wolf which Herobrine hadn't noticed following her.

"What is it buddy?" The wolf barked again, wagging it's tail and nosing past the few bushes to point out the actual path which Guy was at the end at. Lilinthia pushed the few branches aside and looked at the hidden path.

"Good find buddy, and my gut says this is the way we need to go." Herobrine growled darkly at a volume which only the wolf could hear. Lilinthia and the wolf began running down the path, the woman desperate to find her companion. Lilinthia's legs were sore and her breathing heavy as she forced herself to keep going. Her new wolf companion surged ahead of her, barking as if encouraging her. The wolf was aware that Herobrine was very close behind them while Lilinthia was oblivious at the moment. The wolf whined in concern but continued to lead it's human on. Herobrine meanwhile was trying to figure out a way to hinder Lilinthia's progress and slow her down more. He was surprised when her stride began slowing until it came to a halt. The wolf trotted back over to her with a concerned whine as Lilinthia leaned over, resting her hands on her knees. She smiled gently at the canine as the wolf nuzzled her leg.

"I'm okay buddy, I just need a quick breather." Herobrine smiled, knowing that he could take advantage of this. He silently appeared behind the female player and the wolf began growling at him. Before much sound could escape the canine Herobrine silenced it with a glare. Immediately the wolf's tail was tucked between it's tail and began backing away. This immediately caught Lilinthia's attention. Herobrine saw the tension grip her body as she stood up straighter. Lilinthia's voice came out slightly shaky.

"What do you want now?" Herobrine chuckled darkly as he moved in closer to the female before him.

"Are you certain you don't want to reconsider my offer?" Lilinthia scowled as her fists clenched.

"I will never willingly allow someone to die when I could potentially prevent it." Herobrine reached forwards and grabbed both of Lilinthia's arms, feeling Lilinthia's arm grow tenser.

"It's a small sacrifice Lie, a very small sacrifice."

"No life is ever a small sacrifice." Herobrine yanked back on Lilinthia's arms, farcing er to fall to the ground where he pinned her down.

"But they are strangers to you, you never met them before this night. Why are you so determined to protect them?" Lilinthia shifted slightly beneath Herobrine.

"Because they don't deserve this. The only real reason they are here is because of me. I feel responsible for them because of this." Herobrine barked out a laugh as he tightened his grip on Lilinthia.

"Oh you naive little girl. Your presence, as I've said before, is a means to the ends of a bet. The presence of the others is only because you refused my offer to become a pet, something I plan on remedying." Lilinthia frowned, her brows furrowing in anger.

"And just why are you so suddenly eager to do this?" Herobrine chuckled darkly as he leaned in to whisper into Lilinthia's ear.

"Because Lie, I believe it would be very entertaining for me." Herobrine then vanished, leaving Lilinthia shivering on the forest floor. Slowly she managed to sit up and gather her wits about her. Shakily she stood up, and glanced at the wolf.

"Let's keep going." Lilinthia then took off, continuing to run down the path she was on. The wolf beside her, keeping perfect pace the whole time. Although she wasn't certain how much time had passed, she knew there couldn't be much left of it. Pushing onwards she barely registered that off to her right she could catch glimpses of a plains biome. Soon however Lilinthia came to a halt, just ahead of her there was a cave, which she could hear the groans of zombies emanating from. Suppressing a groan of her own she readied the sword in her hand. She had to act quickly. Rushing forwards she sprinted into the cave.

 **A/N: I will try to upload a new chapter every Saturday for you guys. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rushing into the cave Lilinthia barely caught a glimpse of Guy laying near the back wall of the shallow cave. There were five zombies between Lilinthia and Guy, five zombies she was going to have to kill in order to save her companion. Before Lilinthia could charge forwards, the wolf she had tamed did so first. The wolf leapt at the nearest zombie, growling deeply in it's throat. Lilinthia charged forwards, attacking the next closest zombie. It took several slashes to take down the zombie before her and by the time she had finished she had the full attention of the other three zombies. Lilinthia surged into her next attack. Behind her she heard the wolf finish killing the zombie it had attacked and it moved onto another zombie. Lilinthia had a bit easier of a time with her second zombie and managed to avoid attacks from the final one as she hacked away. Once finished with her second zombie she turned her attention towards the final zombie. She was very tired by now, her body not anywhere near accustomed to everything she had just been doing. Her movements were growing very slow and easily predictable. Lilinthia was glad when the wolf joined her in defeating this final zombie. The moment it was dead she turned her attention towards Guy. Collapsing next to his unconscious form she rested a couple of fingers against his neck, searching for a pulse. The moment she touched Guy there was a metal clanging behind her. Quickly turning around she found a solid wall of iron bars covering the entrance of the cave. Lilinthia lurched towards it, wrapping her hands around the bars.

"What the hell!" Herobrine's laughter emanated from the shadows.

"Your two hours is up, had you not reached your companion in time you would have had to stand there watching him be eaten by those zombies." Lilinthia slammed her fist against the iron bars.

"Well the zombies are dead so let us out!" Herobrine suddenly appeared directly in front of Lilinthia, causing her to jump back a foot or so.

"I'm not certain, it is a rather appealing sight to see you trapped behind these bars." Lilinthia scowled.

"Let us out." Herobrine shook his head.

"No, I think you should enjoy your night here Lie. You may as well get comfortable, it's going to be a long night." Herobrine then vanished, leaving Lilinthia to scream in frustration and kick the iron bars. She quickly regretted that as a pain radiated up her foot and leg. Cursing to herself Lilinthia made her way to the back of the shallow cave. Sliding down the rough wall of the cave she sat down next to Guy, pulling his head into her lap. The wolf curled up next to her on her other side. Using her free hand she ruffled the wolf's ears. As the wolf wagged it's tail the soft thumping began to lull Lilinthia to sleep. She knew that King was going to be on his own and defenseless, but hopefully the fence they had put up would keep mobs away from the door and keep him safe. With a yawn Lilinthia shut her eyes and allowed her head to slump forwards as she fell into sleep.

Herobrine had decided to give Lilinthia a break from nightmares that night and instead focused on Guy's dreams that night. The man found himself surrounded by a destructive fire which crackled and flickered, filling his senses with its sounds and smells. Guy looked up and saw a wall of iron bars in front of him, turning red from the heat which filled that small space he was in. Guy had no idea where he was but he grew panicked when he heard Lilinthia's scream. Squinting through the smoke he managed to catch sight of the woman, calling for him and reaching out towards him. There was a bloodied rope wrapped tightly around her neck and tied to the tree behind her. Guy tried to yell at Lilinthia to get the rope off from around her neck yet found he couldn't. Reaching up to his mouth he could find no gag which would prevent his speech. He went to move his tongue to feel if there was something inside of his mouth when he froze. He was unable to even feel his tongue at that moment. Tentatively sticking a few fingers into his mouth he found that his tongue was completely gone. A dark laughter filled the air and Guy looked up to find Herobrine standing before him. Herobrine held up his right hand where something red was held between his index and middle fingers.

"Missing something are we?" Guy nearly became ill when he realized that the item in Herobrine's hand was his tongue. Guy managed to scowl at Herobrine who turned to glance at Lilinthia.

"She had a choice, she could have walked away and not put her own future on the line, but she was determined to save you for some reason. She failed though, and now, well I'll certainly find many ways to have fun with her." Guy tried to speak, tried to tell Herobrine to not lay a hand on Lilinthia. The entity stared down at the man with a very amused expression.

"What was that? Did you just say I should feed your tongue to her? Why I think that's a splendid idea." Herobrine then teleported to the other side of the iron bars, surprising Lilinthia. He gripped her hair, yanking her up and forced her mouth open, stuffing Guy's tongue into her mouth. He slapped his hand over her mouth, a deranged smile plastered across his face. Guy tried so desperately to scream in protest as Lilinthia gagged and choked on his tongue. Eventually she managed to swallow it and Guy watched in disgust as Herobrine gently stroked the side of Lilinthia's face.

"That's a good pet, good girl." Lilinthia was nearly in tears by now as she struggled to get out of Herobrine's grasp. Herobrine released her and stepped up towards the iron bars, smirking at Guy.

"Wake up." Guy gasped awake, sitting upright as quickly as he could earning him a startled yelp from Lilinthia as his motions woke her as well. Guy quickly turned towards Lilinthia, panic clearly written all over his face. Gently Lilinthia grasped the sides of his face.

"Guy calm down, it was just a nightmare!" Guy ran a hand through his hair.

"It felt so damn real though." Lilinthia gave her companion a sympathetic look.

"I know, he's done this to me as well before." Guy frowned as he looked at Lilinthia.

"I doubt it could compare. Lilinthia, he said you had placed your future on the line to save me and failed. He had cut my tongue out and then forced you to eat it." Lilinthia shuddered at the thought of doing such a thing.

"I'll admit, that does seem far worse than what he did to me. But he wasn't lying when he said I risked my future to save you, I did and I managed to win. Unfortunately we now seem to be a bit trapped in this cave." Guy finally took a look around them and saw that the space they were in was the same as the space in his dream.

"How did we even get here?" Lilinthia shrugged slightly.

"You got knocked out by that creeper, and I'm guessing he had zombies drag you here. I had two hours to find you but I doubt I would have been able to if not for this wolf." Gesturing behind her she pointed out the wolf in the cave with them which wagged it's tail at being included. Guy then noticed the iron bars which blocked their exit.

"We need to get out of here." Lilinthia nodded in agreement as she stood and began examining the iron bars.

"These look pretty solid, do you have a pick on you?" Guy dug through his bag and was able to retrieve a worn stone pick. He handed it to Lilinthia who debated whether or not she wanted to start taking down the iron bars or not.

Once Herobrine had finished with Guy's nightmare an idea occurred to him. The idea of having Lilinthia as a pet was quickly growing more appealing and he had an idea of how he may be able to achieve this. With a brief moment of concentration Herobrine teleported to the small shelter the group had. Still restrained on the bed was Kingofall who was groaning in pain. Herobrine stepped into the young man's frame of view and watched as the boy tensed and fear filled his eyes.

"Oh god, why are you here?" Herobrine smirked as he crouched down so he was level with King.

"I have a proposition for you boy. I will release you from this bed if you help me achieve something." Shakily King nodded.

"And just what would I be helping you with?" Herobrine's smirk widened into a full on smile.

"Lilinthia, I've changed my mind about her. Originally I was simply going to have her survive on her own, but now, well now I desire a more, personal, approach with her." King swallowed nervously as he tried to figure out what Herobrine was wanting him to do in all of this.

"And just what role would I be playing in all of this?" Herobrine laughed darkly.

"You'd be the one to lead her into a trap. Befriend her, lure her into a false sense of companionship. Do everything you can to lead her into my trap." King nodded in understanding.

"What do I get out of all of this?" Herobrine stood up as the iron coils holding King began loosening and retreating.

"You'll be let out of this game, alive."

It took Lilinthia longer than she had anticipated to break through the iron bars. Once she had removed two of them however she and Guy began making their way out. Both of them looked around in confusion, unsure of which direction the shelter was. All around them were the groans of zombies and the clack of skeleton bones. Lilinthia glanced over at Guy.

"I don't think we have much of a choice but to run for it." Guy nodded in agreement and the two began running. They hid from mobs in tall patches of grass and ran through shallow pools of water. Guy kept tabs on Lilinthia, seeing how exhausted she was from all the running and fighting she had done earlier. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but admire her tenacity. Despite her body begging for her to rest she still pushed on. Guy had already taken her bag to help lighten her load and they were making a decent time. The faint sound of an enderman teleporting caught their attention both humans kept their eyes cast downwards and away from the enderman. The last thing they needed was to upset an enderman. Lilinthia and Guy were unsure of how much time had passed but the whole night had eventually passed as the sky began to lighten in the east. Lilinthia groaned as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"I really can't keep going Guy, I need a breather." Guy waved in acceptance, too out of breath to give a verbal response. Lilinthia's wolf collapsed to the ground next to her. They had been resting for several minutes when Herobrine's all too familiar laugh resonated around them.

"Well this is unexpected. Here I was, expecting to have to let the two of you out of the cave and yet here you are, already out." Lilinthia scanned their surroundings, too tired to really care that Herobrine was there.

"Fuck off." Herobrine tsk'd at Lilinthia's bluntness before appearing next to her, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Now now dear, is that any way to speak to someone far more powerful than you?" Lilinthia gave no response as she glared at Herobrine. Herobrine was about to question her farther when he stiffened and stood up a bit straighter. Without warning Herobrine vanished leaving the two humans very confused. Guy frowned as he scanned their surroundings.

"Any idea what just happened?" Lilinthia shook her head.

"Nope, come on, we still have to find our shelter." Guy nodded in understanding as he and Lilinthia carried on. The trip was not entirely fruitless however, on their way back they came across a couple of pigs and were lucky to get three pork chops from the animals. Happy with this they continued to search until Lilinthia caught sight of their stone fence. Ignoring the gate they simply jumped over the fence and ran into the shelter. They were surprised to find King sitting on the floor, his broken arms in front of him. King quickly looked up happiness finally spreading across his face.

"Oh thank god you two are back! I was beginning to think you guys had died!" Lilinthia shook her head as Guy put their stuff down.

"We nearly did King. We were ambushed by a crap ton of mobs. We did find a wolf and killed a couple of pigs though." King nodded before gesturing towards his arm with his head.

"So what are we going to do about my arms?" Lilinthia scratched the back of her head.

"We have sticks, but nothing to hold them in place yet. I would rip up that sheet to make bandages, but I doubt He would like that." Guy nodded in agreement before noticing the tie that King's character wore.

"King! Your tie! We can use that to at least set one of your arms. If you have a belt we can use that on the other one!" King glanced down at himself before looking up at Guy.

"Yeah, I have a belt too." Lilinthia quickly went over to a chest and pulled out eight sticks.

"Guy, I need you to get the tie and belt ready while I set the bones." Guy nodded in agreement as he began working on removing King's tie and belt. Once he had both items ready Lilinthia crouched down in front of King an gently took his left arm into her hands. King hissed in a pained breath as Lilinthia's finger gently passed over the broken bones.

"I know this hurts King, and it's only going to get worse, but it has to be done." Nervously King nodded his head in understanding. Lilinthia took a deep breath to steady her own nerves before shifting the bones in King's arm. King shrieked in pain as the bones ground against each other until the bones were in the correct position. Guy gripped King's shoulder to help hold the young man still while Lilinthia worked on his arms. It took Lilinthia a couple of minutes to finally get the bone set correctly before she could use the sticks and King's tie to make a splint. Tears had escaped King's eyes and streaked down his cheeks. Lilinthia looked at the young man with sympathy.

"We can take a short break before dealing with your other arm if you want?" King shook his head.

"No, just get it over with." Lilinthia nodded in understanding before working on King's other arm. King's screams filled the small shelter as Lilinthia worked as quickly as she could on his arm. Grabbing King's belt she tightened it around the brace once she had gotten the bones straightened out. By now King was a quivering mess with snot running out of his nose and his cheeks covered in tear tracks. King then leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Let's never let this happen again, shall we?" Both Guy and Lilinthia nodded in agreement. Lilinthia glanced back at the bed.

"As pleasant as it's been not having to sleep in that thing, if I don't he'll be mad." Guy shook his head.

"Are you certain there's nothing else we can do? Some way to get rid of that bed?" Lilinthia shook her head.

"As far as I know, no. Look, I dealt with it for a week before you guys came, I'll be fine." King sighed as he looked at the door.

"Do any of us have any idea how long we're going to be trapped in this damn game?" Guy looked expectantly over at Lilinthia since she had been here the longest. Lilinthia sadly shook her head.

"I don't know, but it could quite possibly be the rest of our lives." A solemn mood then descended over the small group. There had never been any guarantee that they would ever leave this game, let alone survive. The only one with any sort of semblance of survival was Lilinthia since Herobrine had stated she needed to stay alive. A sudden whimpering from over by the door quickly caught all three human's attention. Sitting patiently was the wolf Lilinthia had befriended. Lilinthia laughed slightly.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to forget about you." Lilinthia patted her leg which called the wolf over to her. Guy tilted his head slightly as he observed the white canine.

"So do we have any idea if that wolf's a boy or a girl?" Lilinthia turned the wolf and lifted it's tail which caused the animal to yelp in surprise before clamping it's tail down. Lilinthia glanced at the two men with her.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Guy snorted out a laugh at the cheesy joke before shaking his head.

"Well then, what about a name?" Lilinthia shrugged.

"I've just been calling him buddy, so why not just continue to call him that." Guy smiled as he looked over at the wolf.

"Buddy it is." Buddy tilted his head in interest as Guy said his name before barking and adopting a playful position. King glanced around at his companions.

"So what are we going to do now?" A silence followed the question as all three considered what could potentially happen. Eventually Guy broke the silence.

"We survive, that's what we do." Lilinthia nodded in agreement as she stood up.

"Not just survive, but thrive as well. There's three of us, we should be more than able to do this." King glanced at the door, noticing sunlight beginning to peak through the small window on the door.

"Well, it's a brand new day. I really don't know how helpful I can be, but I'll try to do what I can." Lilinthia shook her head.

"For now you just need to rest and recover. Guy and I can handle things for now." King nodded in understanding while Guy stood up.

"I'll go check on the farm, what about you Lilinthia? What do you plan on doing?" Lilinthia sighed before glancing at the damned bed in the room.

"I barely got any sleep last night so if I sleep today then I can be awake during the night and stay on guard while you and King sleep." Guy frowned as he glanced between Lilinthia and the bed.

"Are you certain you want to do that?" With a yawn Lilinthia nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't like it very much, but yeah." With that Lilinthia stood up and sat on the bed before laying down on it, she placed her wrists where they were supposed to go and the bed eagerly grabbed onto her. It grasped her gently however this time, as if trying to show pleasure at her return. Guy watched carefully as within moments Lilinthia fell asleep. With a sigh he turned towards the hallway leading to the farm. King glanced over at the other man before he completely disappeared from view.

"When do you think He will be back?" Guy shook his head.

"I honestly can't say. At the very least we know he'll be back at the end of our first week. Other than that I have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Herobrine found himself once again looking through KingofAll's monitor at three students who were sitting in front of it. Normally he would have never even been aware of such a thing except for the fact that the student in the center seemed to have some skills at coding and hacking and had actually begun chipping away at the barriers Herobrine had constructed around the world he was currently using. He could see the girl and the boy who was not working at the computer talking and so he turned the mic on so he could hear their conversation.

"Damn it Kevin, can't you just shut up for two minutes and let the dork here do his job?" The other boy scowled as he glared at the girl.

"Oh yes, because your idea was so brilliant Jesse!" The boy raised his hands up into the air and raised the pitch of his voice to mimic a girl. "Have the dork check his computer! He must have some sort of clue there as to where he's gone!" The girl growled and was about to launch herself at the boy when the third member of their party gulped and pushed his chair back a bit.

"Um, guys? The mic just turned on by itself." The girl promptly rolled her eyes before folding her arms across her chest.

"And why should we care? Just do your job piss pants." The boy nervously swallowed before focusing on the computer in front of him. Deciding to have a bit more fun with this group, Herobrine turned himself invisible before slipping out of the computer and into the dorm room. This caused the monitor the crackle and briefly dissolve into static before clearing back up. The boy sitting at the computer yelped in surprise while the other boy shook his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you dork? It's just a small glitch." The other boy shook his head.

"His computer shouldn't be glitching like that, period." The girl snorted in amusement.

"Maybe all that porn he swears he doesn't watch has finally taken over!" The other boy laughed while the boy at the computer got back to work. Deciding to scare the trio Herobrine suddenly slammed the dorm room's door which caused all three to jump in surprise. All three turned to stare at the door in apprehension. When nothing else happened they returned their focus onto the computer before them. Giving them a few minutes to settle down Herobrine then caused the lights in the room to flicker horribly. The girl groaned in frustration.

"Great, feels like a power outage might be coming." The boy sitting at the computer shook his head slightly.

"If that's true then there isn't much more I can do. The last connection David had is too well barricaded for me to get through quickly." The other boy groaned before standing and slinging his arm across the girl's shoulders.

"Well, I guess this means we're going to bed for the night. You want a drink Jesse?" The girl laughed obnoxiously.

"Sure, but not with you." Herobrine had to admit he was impressed with the wit of the girl as he followed the trio out of the room. He followed each to their rooms, memorizing their locations. Once he had done that he focused on their electronics. The girl was the first to use one, pulling out her phone and playing some mind numbingly boring game. Hero used this to access her computer since the girl's phone automatically linked up to her computer. Sifting through the files on her desktop Herobrine quickly found a copy of his game and quickly set about making a trap. Technically Herobrine did not need to be the one to pull a player into the game, he had ways of pulling a player in without having to be there himself with a small, very special virus which would self destruct once it's job was complete. He now planted the virus into the girl's computer. The next time she logged into Minecraft she would get pulled into the game. Herobrine decided that for simplicities sake he would do the same to the two guys computers. It took him several minutes with each computer to accomplish his goal before the entity sighed and teleported out of the building. Glancing back he read the sign above the doors.

"Saint Jacobs Dormitories." The entity scoffed at the name, his assumption about KingofAll being from a private school having been correct after all. Spawning in a pair of sun glasses which he had stolen from a victim some time ago, Herobrine put the glasses on and began making his way down random streets, he wasn't in a particular hurry nor did he have a specific destination in mind. The neighborhood he eventually wandered into was silent, no cars were on the street and everyone was asleep in their houses, blissfully unaware of the killer roaming their streets. Herobrine focused on a digital clock within a random house to learn the time. He had been out of his game for a little more than an hour, leaving him with about 40 minutes before he had to return and see if his victims were still alive. Herobrine's attention was quickly drawn to a distant sound which he generally didn't hear often due to his methods of killing and how quickly he could leave the scene. The wail of the sirens in the distance brought a smirk to his face. Ahead of him a few bushes rustled as someone burst through them, cursing and pulling free of the branches. The blood stained white hoody paired with black pants was a dead give away as to who it was. Herobrine scoffed, drawing the fellow killers attention towards him. The large carved in smile grew as the second killer recognized Herobrine.

"Hey, good timing! Any chance you could give me a lift back to the manor?" Herobrine sighed before stepping forwards and grabbed the other killers arm.

"Honestly Jeff, you should learn to be a bit more discreet with your kills." Jeff laughed before feeling Herobrine teleported them to the nearest television and then pull him into digital space briefly before they tumbled out of the television within the manor's living room. Or rather, Jeff tumbled out while Herobrine stepped out as if he was walking through a doorway. A laugh from the couch before them drew their attention and both killers turned to see another of their housemates, a monochromatic clown named Laughing Jack, otherwise known as LJ. LJ shook his head as he looked down at Jeff.

"So I'm guessing that things didn't go as planned tonight Jeffy?" Jeff scowled as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Shut up LJ." Herobrine shook his head and was about to re-enter the television to go back to his game when LJ reached out one of his long arms and placed his hand on Herobrine's shoulder.

"Are you seriously going back into your game already?" Herobrine nodded as he glanced over his shoulder at LJ.

"Yeah, I've got some things to take care of in there." LJ cocked his head in curiosity.

"What sort of things?" Herobrine smirked, his sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"Things which will help me win a bet against BEN."

Lilinthia and Guy had managed to lure in a few cows and sheep which they had penned out in front of the entrance to their shelter. They had also built a small shelter at the edge of the forest where the plains biome started so that if they needed to they could stay there if it got dark. It had terrified Lilinthia the first time Guy had used that shelter for a night. Guy was currently out getting some food while Lilinthia chipped away at the stone within the shelter to make a bedroom area. Lilinthia hoped that nobody else would be brought into the game, there just wasn't enough room within the small hill to hold more people. Out in the main area Lilinthia could hear King moving around, since being released from the bed he had become more considerate and had even given Lilinthia the nickname of Thia. They had discovered that no matter what time Lilinthia lay down in the cursed bed, as they were now referring to it as, it wouldn't release her until sunrise. Her attention was drawn away from her current task when she heard the iron door, which had replaced the wooden one they originally had, slam open and Guy's voice call out through the shelter.

"Thia! Come out here! I have a surprise for you!" Curiosity quickly got the better of Lilinthia as she placed down a torch to make certain nothing spawned while she was gone. Lilinthia then quickly made her way out towards the main area. Guy stood in the center with an excited smile across his face.

"Quickly, come on outside!" Rolling her eyes Lilinthia followed Guy out with King following behind her. Lilinthia stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw before her. Guy had taken the lead with him and had put it to good use. Standing before her and tied to a fence post was a white horse which pawed at the ground and tossed it's head. Lilinthia immediately squealed in joy as she approached the horse, her hand held out for it to smell. Nervously the horse smelled her hand before Lilinthia stepped up to it's shoulder and began rubbing it's neck.

"Well aren't you a pretty one." Guy grinned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I spotted him, and yes it's a he, when I went to the plains. I remembered you saying that you work with horses out in the real world and decided to see what you could do with him." Lilinthia's grin grew bigger as she ran her fingers through the horses mane.

"He's gorgeous, reminds me of my first horse." King tilted his head in interest as he took a step closer towards Lilinthia.

"You're first horse?" Lilinthia nodded as she smiled at her memories of the animal.

"He was wonderful. He was an elderly Egyptian Arab, he was a flea bitten gray and was pretty much scared of everything. His name was Beau." Guy grinned as he stepped up next to Lilinthia.

"Here, I'll help you up." Lilinthia grinned in response and lifted her leg. Guy cupped his hands under her knee before hoisting her up onto the horses back. Lilinthia knew this wasn't the right way to go about taming this horse, but it had been weeks since she had last ridden. Immediately the horse set about rearing and bucking, things she had long since learned to deal with. Guy and King watched in amazement as Lilinthia sat through everything, not leaving the horses back. After a few moments the horse stopped and stood there, snorting loudly in confusion before dropping it's head in a submissive motion. Lilinthia reached forwards and rubbed the horse's white neck.

"Good boy, that's it." She then slid off the horses back and grabbed the lead, which had broken away from the fence post it had been tied to, before re-tying it. King took a cautious step closer to the horse.

"That was really impressive Thia, I didn't know anyone could do that." Lilinthia laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Trust me, this game seems to have still dumbed down the taming of horses because most real horse would never have given up that easily on the first go. Nor would I have ever dared to have tried that on the first go." Guy laughed a little.

"Well, you have your horse now, which means you have the ability to travel farther than King and I. You could find us a lot more supplies which we may need." Lilinthia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I would like to get some dark oak, I really like that wood." Guy glanced up at the sky, looking at the passing clouds.

"It looks like we have a few more hours before sunset, anything that needs to be done before then?" Lilinthia shook her head.

"Nothing that I can think of, what about you King?" King also shook his head.

"We all know that I have nothing on my agenda list yet." Guy sighed before flopping down onto the grass.

"Then why don't we just relax? I don't think we've had a chance to do that yet." Lilinthia smiled as she sat down next to Guy.

"That sounds wonderful." King also settled down on the ground, but his mind was a whirl with thoughts. Herobrine had said he wanted King to lead Lilinthia into a trap after gaining her trust, but he had never said what trap. So far he was having a relatively easy time gaining Lilinthia's trust, especially after giving her the nickname of Thia. He hoped that when their first week here was over that Herobrine would give him some sort of clue as to what he was supposed to do. King glanced over at his two companions.

"Hey, have you two considered what to have Him give us once this week is over?" Guy tilted his head so he could look at King.

"It honestly hadn't crossed my mind, what about you Thia?" Lilinthia nodded her head slightly.

"It's briefly crossed my mind, one thing I think we should get is a book with every crafting recipe including potions." Both King and Guy had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea to have such a book. King glanced upwards at the sky.

"What about the other item then?" The trio became silent as they considered what else to ask for when Guy suddenly sat up.

"I know! A beacon!" Lilinthia tilted her head in confusion.

"Why a beacon?" Guy turned towards his two companions.

"Look, we know He has no problem with bringing more people into this game. If we have a beacon, it can be used to guide others to us!" King thought this plan over briefly.

"It could work, but if more people join us, then we'll need to move somewhere else, this area just isn't large enough." Lilinthia then smirked.

"The plains, we'll move there, I suggest at the base of the extreme hills. That way we'll be near several caves which we can mine and plus we'd have high ground to keep a look out for things." Both King and Guy nodded in agreement. Guy then stood up.

"Thia, since you have the horse, you should be the one to head out there and start setting things up, the sooner we get moved out there the better." Lilinthia nodded in agreement as she stood up before moving to help King stand. By now the sky was beginning to change colors and they headed inside to eat and head for bed.

As soon as Lilinthia was released from the bed the trio set about their day. Lilinthia filled her inventory with building materials, a crafting table, a couple of furnaces, and some food. She left one empty slot for the lead. Stepping outside she approached her horse and rubbed his muzzle after he brought his head up from eating the grass beneath him.

"I still need a name for you, and you remind me of Beau so much that I think I'll just name you that, Beau." Beau whickered and nudged Lilinthia as she held out an apple for him. Untying the lead Lilinthia climbed on top of the nearest section of fence and sliding onto Beau's back. Guy stepped outside and looked up at Lilinthia.

"Be careful today Thia, we don't wanna lose you." Lilinthia nodded in understanding before turning Beau towards the fence.

"I will, you be careful down in the mine too, okay?" Guy nodded in agreement before stepping back. With a quick squeeze of her legs Lilinthia sent Beau towards the fence which he easily cleared. She urged him through the trees at a canter, the smooth rocking motion being easier to sit bareback rather than the rough bounce of the trot, plus it was faster. It only took her a few moments to reach the edge of the forest. She brought Beau to a halt and gazed out onto the plains, taking in the way the land was. She knew that there was a river which cut the plains in half which she would need to cross. She would have to lead Beau across the river which meant she was going to get wet, something she didn't really like. With a sigh Lilinthia urged Beau across the plains towards the extreme hills on the other side. Lilinthia could never figure out why they were called extreme hills when they were actually mountains. It took Lilinthia several moments to reach the river which divided the plains and she dismounted Beau and tossed the lead around his neck. Stepping into the water she shivered at the cold but slowly pressed onwards. The current wasn't strong, and she managed to swim across and pull herself out of the water, she then had to encourage Beau to cross the river as well. Beau nervously splashed in the shallows on the other side. Calmly she called out to the horse and began coaxing him across the water. After several frustrating moments she finally got Beau across the river. Beau shifted around nervously and Lilinthia realized she had no way of getting back on. With a sigh Lilinthia began leading Beau towards the extreme hills, climbing the gentle slopes of the plains. She spotted a few chickens and made a mental note to gather some eggs from them later. It took Lilinthia almost an hour to reach her destination. She quickly set down the crafting bench she had brought and looked at the terrain before her. She began to plan out the base of the house, deciding which materials she was going to use. Once she had a general idea of what she was going to do she dug a shovel and pick out of her bag and began leveling out the terrain. Her clothes were still damp which chilled her slightly as she worked. After several moments she paused, realizing she had forgotten to tie Beau to a fence. Groaning Lilinthia quickly set about setting things up so Beau wouldn't run away. Once satisfied she returned to leveling out the terrain. After a few hours she was exhausted and she had to stop to rest. She made herself comfortable on her crafting bench and opened her bag to retrieve her food. She had a single loaf of bread and a couple of steaks in her bag, but upon opening her bag she discovered that the bread had been soaked through thanks to her dip in the river, but the steaks were still fine. Sighing she began chewing on one of the steaks while dumping out the mushy bread from her bag. Glancing around she observed her progress and then sighed. It was going to take several days to build this house, but in the end Lilinthia was confident it would be worth it. She was also going to have to build a bridge across the river since leading Beau across it and soaking herself was going to get old real fast. Plus she didn't want to ruin anymore food. Lilinthia glanced up at the blue sky above her as a few white clouds drifted by. She was still slightly damp so when a breeze blew by she shivered from the cold.

"Ah, so this is where you are." Lilinthia yelped and fell off of the crafting table from surprise as Herobrine's voice invaded the space. His laughter was quick to follow. Lilinthia scowled as she looked at the entity who had suddenly popped up before her.

"What do you want?" Herobrine shook his head slightly.

"I was simply checking up on things and noticed that you were not with your companions." Lilinthia rolled her eyes as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well now you know where I am so if you don't mind I'll be getting back to work." Lilinthia tried to step around Herobrine to get back to work but he quickly reached out and stopped her.

"Now now, I have not come here for you to simply ignore me." Lilinthia groaned slightly before turning her head towards Herobrine.

"What do you want?" Herobrine pulled Lilinthia in closer towards him.

"Perhaps I am simply curious as to how you managed to get this far so quickly?" Lilinthia rolled her eyes.

"If you cared to look behind you, you'd see a horse, that is what I rode, to get out here so quickly." Surprised Herobrine twisted his upper body to look behind him and spotted the white horse, he also noted that it bore no saddle.

"And just how did you manage to ride it without a saddle." Lilinthia barked out a laugh before shaking her head slightly.

"Out in the real world I work with horses and have been taught how to train them, that's simply what I did." Herobrine frowned before suddenly pushing Lilinthia towards the horse.

"Prove it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lilinthia frowned as she glanced back at Herobrine.

"Prove it?" The powerful entity nodded as he stepped closer.

"Ride the creature, without a saddle. Prove to me that you've done what you've said you have done." With a slight shrug Lilinthia approached Beau, talking to him in a calming manner while rubbing his neck. She undid the lead and began looking around. Herobrine tilted his head in a curious manner.

"What are you looking for?" Lilinthia glanced at Herobrine before continuing to look.

"A spot to mount from, it's bad for the horses back to ground mount plus it's rather difficult for me to do." With a sigh Herobrine teleported so he was right behind Lilinthia. In a single smooth motion he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the horses back before teleporting a short distance away to watch. Herobrine noted that the creature was standing as calmly as any well trained beast as it awaited Lilinthia's orders. With a soft click of her tongue she sent the horse onwards into a walk, but it wasn't long before she urged it into faster paces. She stayed in each pace for a short while before moving onto the next one. After fifteen or so minutes she and the horse were moving at a full gallop and Herobrine watched as they sailed over obstacles. After a few minutes Lilinthia drew the horse to a halt in front of Herobrine and dismounted. She was quick to toss the lead around the horses neck before leading him back over to the fence post he had been tied to. Herobrine followed behind Lilinthia, his mind contemplating what he had just seen. Lilinthia seemed to have a natural talent with equines and so he wondered what she would be capable of doing if she had proper equipment to use.

"I will admit that was impressive Lie, I eagerly look forward to seeing what you can do with a saddle." Lilinthia sighed before climbing back up to where she had been working.

"I thank you for your praise, but if you don't mind I have work to do." Herobrine teleported so that Lilinthia bumped into his chest. He noted that her clothes were damp and he frowned in confusion, it hadn't rained recently so there had to be some other reason for the dampness of her clothes.

"Why are you wet Lie?" Lilinthia rolled her eyes.

"Because I had to swim across the river to get here. It hasn't exactly been warm enough for them to fully dry, but there's not much I can do about that." A dark idea began forming in Herobrine's mind as Lilinthia stepped around him. Since she had passed him she didn't see the smirk which spread across his face. Turning around quickly he lashed out at Lilinthia, the force of the blow knocking her unconscious. With a quick teleportation on his part Lilinthia fell into his arms as he set his plan in motion. Stripping her of everything but her underwear he then set up a series of nether brick fences to appear like a cross. Grabbing a couple of leads he picked Lilinthia up and flew her up to the top of the cross. It was a little tricky to tie her to the cross, but Herobrine managed. He wanted this to be a warning to her male companions about leaving her on her own, it was of utmost importance that she remain alive. Digging out a small channel a few blocks out from the base of the cross Herobrine filled it with lava. He knew nightfall wouldn't happen for a few more hours so he had plenty of time before the mobs began spawning. Grabbing Lilinthia's clothes he thought out what he was going to do with them, he could cause her greater humiliation by permanently destroying them in the lava, but he needed a way to get Guy and King out here. Setting down a nether brick stair Herobrine sat down on it and looked up at his handiwork. The pressure which was currently being placed on Lilinthia's arms and shoulders would cause her to wake up soon due to the pain. Herobrine flicked the woman's clothes into his inventory before leaning back slightly. He would wait to alert Guy and King to their companions distress once it began to get dark. With a sigh Herobrine took the opportunity to relax, something he had not had a chance to do as of late. The quiet of the plains coupled with a gentle breeze which ruffled Herobrine's hair slightly set the entity almost into a peace like state. He wasn't certain how long he had been like this when Lilinthia began to stir. The female groaned in pain, the stress on her arms and shoulders having grown intense while she had been unconscious. Herobrine chuckled which quickly drew her attention towards him.

"Did you have a nice nap my dear?" Lilinthia scowled as she glared at the entity.

"What the hell did you do?" Herobrine shook his head slightly before standing and gesturing towards her.

"Only what you see." Perplexed, Lilinthia glanced down at herself and quickly began blushing. Not only was she several blocks up, but she hadn't noted the absence of her clothes until that moment. Face still flushed, Lilinthia scowled down at Herobrine.

"What the hell is this about?" Herobrine jumped up, floating and then flying up towards Lilinthia. He gripped her face and tilted it so she was looking directly at him.

"Mostly it's a warning to your companions. As you know I need you to stay alive thus I don't need them leaving you alone where your chances of survival drop." Lilinthia cast her gaze away from Herobrine.

"The only reason why I'm here by myself is because I'm the only one who can ride Beau, thus I can travel the farthest and fastest." Herobrine tilted his head slightly in interest.

"Beau?" Lilinthia sighed.

"The horse, I named him after a horse I used to have." Herobrine gave a dark chuckle before moving and placing his hand on Lilinthia's waist which caused the woman to squirm in discomfort.

"I see. Well my dear Lie, we have some time to kill before I alert your companions of their mistake, so what shall we do?" Lilinthia was silent, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. She was far from being comfortable in front of the entity being almost naked, but there wasn't much she could do about it. The hand which Herobrine had on her waist suddenly began moving downwards which led to Lilinthia involuntarily squeaking. This caused Herobrine to pause is surprise, he had not expected such a sound to come from Lilinthia. Soon he was laughing in amusement which caused Lilinthia's face to flush a deeper shade of red.

"It's not that funny." Herobrine eventually calmed himself.

"I do apologize for that reaction, I simply wasn't expecting such an adorable sound to come from you." Lilinthia frowned as she processed what Herobrine had just said.

"That's, certainly not a word I expected you to have in your vocabulary."

"Which word?"

"Adorable." Herobrine smirked as he placed a rough hand atop Lilinthia's head.

"I reserve it specifically for things which entertain me and which I find pleasing, both of which you are. Now my little pet, what should we do while we wait for your companions?" Lilinthia shuddered slightly as Herobrine continued his musings to himself. A fresh wave of pain passed up through Lilinthia's back as her arms protested supporting all her weight the way were.

"Why exactly am I bound like this?" Herobrine glanced over at the female.

"To make it easier for your companions to see you my dear." Lilinthia looked off in the direction of the groups small shelter. A thought wormed it's way into her mind.

"You do realize that this particular course of action is actually not helping you in any way, right?" Herobrine frowned as he turned to fully face Lilinthia.

"What are you talking about pet?" Lilinthia sighed as she glanced up at the sky.

"I'm assuming that you're going to wait until nightfall to alert Guy and King about me, which means by the time they get here it will be near midnight, and that's if they don't run into much opposition. They then have to nerd pole up to where I am and get me down, all while probably dodging arrows and avoiding the lava down below. So let's give that another hour or so. My arm's will be in no way capable of supporting a weapon so I'll be useless for defending plus more mobs will have probably gathered thus we'll be at an even greater risk. There's no way we'll be able to make it back to our halfway point shelter which is on the edge of the forest. We'll also be exhausted thus we won't be able to react as quickly and so overall we will probably die." Herobrine was silent for a few moments as he considered everything Lilinthia had just told him.

"What a clever girl you are, to have figured all of that out. Yes your chances overall will be greatly diminished, but consider this, should you reach the point where you know you will die, no matter what, you will simply need to say a single phrase." Lilinthia narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"And what phrase would that be?" Herobrine smirked as he floated closer to the captive woman.

"I am yours. That is all you have to say and I will take you away, you'll have no more worries, no more mobs bothering you. A life of luxury so long as your within the game." Lilinthia rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

"I was wondering when you were going to try convincing me of this again." Herobrine's smirk grew wider as he floated so he was behind Lilinthia, his voice whispering into her ear.

"Let me give you a taste of what I can offer you my dear." Both of his hands came forwards to gently rest on her sides, his thumbs rotating in small, soothing circles. Lilinthia squirmed uncomfortably at Herobrine's touch as one of his hands traveled upwards to gently cup her breast. Herobrine did have knowledge on how to please woman, although it had been awhile since he had actually done so. The hand which held her breast began to gently massage and knead it. He could see Lilinthia's body tense, but she refused to vocalize anything. Herobrine's other hand slipped down to rub her thigh. He watched in amusement as the flesh quivered. Lilinthia pulled against the ropes binding her, wanting to escape so badly. She was by no means a virgin, but it had been a few years since she was last laid so her body was eager to react. After several moments of fighting the urges a moan finally slipped past her lips and Herobrine chuckled.

"That's a good girl, relax, enjoy it." The hand rubbing her thigh moved to the inside, coming dangerously close to the apex of her legs. The moment Lilinthia felt his hand climb higher she clamped her legs shut. Herobrine was surprised at the strength in her legs as he found more resistance than expected as he moved his hands. He, however, was not pleased by her attempts to stop him and promptly smacked her rear. This earned him a small yelp from Lilinthia as she shifted as much as she could. He was surprised though that she wasn't complaining. Using a small bit of his power he tapped into her mind and discovered a very interesting little bit of information.

"My dear, you enjoy it rough, don't you?" Lilinthia's whole body tensed as Herobrine released her and moved back in front of her so he could see her properly. Her face was completely flushed and her breathing had quickened.

"Why do you care?" Herobrine barked out a laugh.

"Because it makes you all the more interesting my dear. And now that I know this, well, it opens up so many more possibilities." Herobrine glanced at the sky and noted that it was almost time for him to go to the other two and give them the warning. He sighed as he tilted Lilinthia's face up towards his own. "I'll be back in a short while dear Lie."

Guy was growing more worried with each passing hour. He knew there was a chance that Lilinthia wouldn't get home until after dark, but he couldn't help his growing anxiety. King watched the other male pace their main room as he kept glancing outside to check the sky. King sighed as he leaned forwards slightly.

"Guy, calm down. She'll be back soon. She's too fast on the horse for most mobs to get her. Maybe a skeleton could shoot her, but I doubt that will happen." Guy sighed before he stopped his pacing and leaned against the wall.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying." King smiled slightly.

"Why don't you prep some warm food for her? She'd probably appreciate it." Guy nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just run out real quick and breed the cows." King nodded in understanding as Guy stepped outside. They had a small chest outside of the cow pen which contained the wheat they could spare. They currently had four cows and Guy decided to breed all four of them. He fed each some wheat and watched as two baby cows appeared. He smiled as the babies nuzzled his hand, smelling the wheat which had just been there. He enjoyed the peaceful moment before drawing his sword and jumping into the pen. He apologized to the cows before deftly delivering the killing blow to two of them. In return he got four pieces of steak and two pieces of leather. With a sigh Guy collected everything and turned back towards the shelter. In the woods he could hear zombies and skeletons spawning so he wanted to hurry. As he approached the door to the shelter he spotted something on the ground just in front of the heavy iron door. Frowning he approached it and lifted it from the cold ground. Quickly his face drained of color as he recognized what he was holding. Gathering everything he rushed inside of the shelter in a panic as he ran around gathering his armor. King watched him in confusion.

"Guy, what's going on?" Guy showed his companion the bundle of clothes he had picked up outside.

"Something has happened to Thia, we need to go." King slipped off of the block he had been sitting on, worry overtaking his face.

"What do you think happened?" Guy shook his head.

"I don't know, all I know is that I found her clothes outside of the door and they're slightly damp. I'll try to be as quick as possible, but I probably won't be back until mid day tommorrow." King shook his head quickly.

"I'm coming with you. We both know that even with my arms in the condition they're currently in I can still place blocks down, I can be of some use." Guy hesitated as he weighed his options. He would be faster without King, but King could build crude defenses if they needed them while Guy fought. Eventually Guy sighed before turning towards the door.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time to spare." King nodded before calling Buddy over to his side. Lilinthia had left the wolf to help Guy down in the mines and now it would help them as they fought mobs on their way to Lilinthia.

Herobrine re-appeared as Lilinthia groaned in pain. The sound causing the entity to smile in pleasure. He was quickly learning that any sounds of pain coming from Lilinthia meant that she had to be in intense pain so sounds of pain from her would be rather rare. Chuckling, Herobrine sat back down on the bit of nether brick stairs and looked up at Lilinthia.

"Well my dear, have you and your group decided on which items you would like to receive?" Lilinthia was silent for a moment before responding.

"We have discussed it and have decided on which two items we want." Herobrine tilted his head in interest.

"And just which items would you like?" Lilinthia scowled as she shook her head.

"And why should I tell you now? What do I have to gain from it other than you possibly making life even more difficult for us?" Herobrine barked out a laugh.

"You do have a point there my dear, but if it's something which I need to leave the game to obtain I will need a bit of time." Lilinthia shook her head.

"It's nothing from outside of the game, you never told us that was even an option." Herobrine smirked as crossed his legs in front of him.

"It's not my fault that you didn't realize this. How about an exchange, you tell me the items you desire, and I'll tell you something which will be occurring soon. Fair enough?" After a moments hesitation Lilinthia nodded in agreement.

"We've decided that one of the things we want is a book containing all the crafting recipes including the recipes for potions." Herobrine chuckled briefly with a slight shake of his head.

"A wise investment. In fact I'll throw in a bonus. If the game happens to update and add new items, they will automatically show up in the book. Now what about the second item?"

"A beacon, for starters it weakens nearby mobs, plus we can use it as a means of finding our way home." Herobrine nodded in understanding before sighing through his nose.

"I suppose I should keep my end of this exchange. Well my dear, the good news is that soon you'll no longer be the only female." Lilinthia tensed as she listened to the entity before her, her head snapping up. Herobrine noted a mix of worry and fear within her eyes.

"Are you saying, there will be more being brought into the game?" Herobrine chuckled as he nodded.

"Indeed, at least three more." Herobrine was surprised when Lilinthia barked out a short laugh.

"Well at least Guy's theory was correct." Herobrine frowned as he pondered Lilinthia's statement.

"What are you talking about Lie?" Lilinthia sighed as she flexed her hands, trying to encourage some feeling into them.

"Guy noted that you could always bring more players in, and if you did then we would run into a problem of space, it's one of the main reasons why I'm out here, to start on a new, larger house for us to live in." Herobrine smirked as he scanned the area.

"It's not a bad spot, I will admit, and it makes me more curious about what you and the others can achieve my dear." As Herobrine spoke, more and more mobs began to spawn in the darkening plains. A few mobs approached Herobrine and Lilinthia noted just how nervous the mobs appeared to be. One zombie however seemed to completely ignore Herobrine and made a direct path towards Lilinthia. The woman knew she was too high up for the zombie to get, but she didn't think the mob would actually be stupid enough to walk straight into the lava. Herobrine gave a brief snort of laughter as he watched the mob cry out in pain as it burnt to a crisp. He glanced at the raising moon and smirked.

"Let's see just how long it will take your companions to reach you my dear."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Guy slashed away at the zombie which had stumbled towards him and King. The fetid blood splashed across Guy's cheek as Buddy latched onto the leg of a skeleton archer. King stuck close to Guy's back, not wanting to be hit by anything. The two men had only just managed to reach the edge of the river which cut across the plains and already it was nearly midnight. The two men were exhausted, but their worry for Lilinthia was greater. Guy looked at the river and considered their best plan of action to get across. He would need to help King get across since with his broken arms he wouldn't be able to swim very well. Buddy barked before splashing into the water. Guy quickly grabbed King and dragged him towards the river. The two men were being as silent as they could be, not wanting to attract more attention towards themselves. They stepped into the cold water of the river and Guy began helping King across. They were halfway across, the cold water having soaked them to the bone when a piercing scream crossed the plains. The two men glanced at each other, a flicker of fear passing through both of their eyes. They could both only think of one source for the scream. Hurrying to the other side of the river they picked up their paces, jogging across the plains.

Lilinthia was unable to stop the scream which was ripped from her lips as two arrows pierced her, one in her right shoulder and the other in her left side. Herobrine was growing tired of waiting for Lilinthia's companions to arrive and so decided to encourage them along. Herobrine's smirk reflected the light being cast from the lava in front of him as he waved the two skeletons away. By now Lilinthia was in agony and the entity before her was relishing in her pain. He hadn't realized just how much he would enjoy hearing her noises of pain, and now he wished he had done something like this sooner to her. A few more of the zombies had stumbled into the lava which surrounded Lilinthia. Herobrine sighed before flying up to be level with Lilinthia.

"I wonder how much longer your companions are going to take? I'm not saying that I dislike your company my dear, but I'm looking for something a bit more challenging at the moment." Lilinthia scowled as Herobrine moved a bit of hair out of her face. His hand then traveled down to where the arrow in her shoulder was. Leaning forwards he gently licked away her blood, causing a shiver of discomfort to travel through Lilinthia. The woman had no idea why Herobrine enjoyed tasting her blood so much, and she didn't much care to find out either. She released another scream as Herobrine forcefully ripped the arrow out of her shoulder. His dark chuckle simply angered Lilinthia more as she snarled in response.

"Why do you focus so much on me?" Herobrine glanced up at Lilinthia as he continued to lick up the blood which flowed from her wound.

"Mostly because your the one who interests me the most. I really have no cares about the other two, but you on the other hand. You knew who I was before we even met, yet instead of fleeing in fear you stood up to me, determined not to give any ground. Every bit of ground I have gained from you I have had to take forcefully. You truly do not understand just how much that increases my interest in you. I may have lost the bet already if you were one to just give in easily." An idea occurred to Lilinthia as Herobrine spoke, it would be a bit of a stupid idea, but she had to try it.

"And how are you certain that the other member of your bet is not giving his person of interest every advantage he can, or that they are even still alive?" Herobrine snorted in amusement.

"I can assure you his toy is still alive, he usually attacks with long drawn out psychological attacks. I usually go in for a quick kill after griefing them usually." Lilinthia shuddered once more before speaking.

"Then it sounds like your opponent may have an advantage. He's used to keeping his victims alive for lengths of time, you are not." Herobrine laughed briefly before floating up so he was looking down on Lilinthia slightly. He tilted her face upwards so he could look her directly in the eye.

"That's why I searched for an entertaining victim, one which could keep my interest for the length of time required to win the bet. You fit the needs perfectly, plus you were not an obsessive fan girl, something which I am grateful for." Lilinthia had to wince at the thought of fan girls. She had known a few major fan girls in the past who had tried to force their obsessions onto her, something which had led to the rather quick termination of their friendship. Herobrine quickly noticed that Lilinthia's thoughts were distracting her and so reached down and yanked out the other arrow, eliciting another scream from her. Herobrine laughed as Lilinthia seethed.

"You fucking bastard!" Herobrine quickly slapped Lilinthia which managed to draw a gasp from her.

"Now now my dear pet, one should behave, especially when in a predicament such as this one. Wouldn't you agree?" Before Lilinthia could respond Herobrine perked up, his head turning quickly so he could gaze across the plains. A malicious grin spread across his face. Above the stars began to disappear as dark clouds rolled in, rumbles of thunder echoing from their mass. Soon lightning flickered across the sky as Herobrine took a menacing stance towards the three figures running across the grassy field. Lilinthia was quick to recognize it as her two male companions and Buddy. Soon Guy's voice just barely cut through the sound of the wind beginning to rush by.

"Thia!" Herobrine laughed and flicked his wrist, a burst of lightning striking just in front of the men. Guy stumbled briefly but kept pushing on while King yelped and halted his progression completely. Guy finally came to a halt at the base of the stairs leading up to the flattened bit of land Lilinthia had been leveling. Guy's gaze was purely on Herobrine and focused into a glare. "Where the fuck is Thia?" Lilinthia was surprised that Guy hadn't seen her, seeing as how she was essentially put on display. King however had noticed her and he came up behind Guy and gently nudged Guy's arm.

"Um, Guy?" Guy quickly glanced at King before following his companions line of sight. His complexion paled as he saw Lilinthia, the rain which had begun to pour from the skies having already drenched her and mixed with her blood. Herobrine silently landed on the ground and stood between the men and their female companion.

"Well it certainly took you two long enough to get here." Guy growled as he gripped his sword more tightly.

"Why did you do this? I thought you said she had to remain alive?" Herobrine sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"And she must, this is a warning to the two of you. I brought you here to protect her HawtGuy, not leave her to wander on her own. Now you have two options here, you can either relinquish her to me if you believe yourself unfit to protect her, or you could duel me for the chance to get her back." Guy scowled as his grip on his sword tightened.

"Like hell I'm giving up on a friend that easily." Herobrine's smirk returned as he summoned a diamond blade. He gently tossed the blade from one hand to the other.

"Then come at me boy." With an enraged yell Guy sprung forwards, his sword aimed at Herobrine's chest. With a small chuckle Herobrine teleported out of the way at the last moment and showed up directly behind Guy, his sword rushing towards the other man. Guy sensed that Herobrine was behind him and managed to duck down just in time before swinging his sword towards Herobrine. Herobrine's diamond blade was quick to block the attack. From above Lilinthia watched in horror as Guy fought for her. Herobrine was in no way fighting fair, teleporting behind Guy every chance he got. Soon Guy began to expect this and so was quick to turn to block the incoming attack. Herobrine was smiling with distorted glee, he had been correct about Guy giving him a good fight. The man knew how to use a sword, and although it wasn't unheard of it wasn't common at all. In the brief span the two men had already been fighting Guy had acquired several cuts which were beginning to slow him down. With a flick of his wrist Herobrine cut Guy across his forehead which led to blood falling into his right eye. Guy knew this was yet another disadvantage on his side, but he wasn't about to give up. He had one last chance of potentially winning this, but he had to time it properly. He lunged at Herobrine, expecting the teleport and mid lunge Guy switched the direction his blade was going, turning it so it faced towards him. With one quick movement he thrust the blade under his arm and towards Herobrine behind him. There was a moment of silence as Herobrine took a step back from Guy. From her vantage point Lilinthia could see Herobrine's left arm which now sported a clean and straight wound which started a few inches above his wrist and traveled up towards his elbow. Blood flowed from the wound, dripping onto the ground and mixing in with the rain water on the ground. Herobrine's laughter was quick to fill the area as he turned his head up towards the sky. Lighting flashed in several bursts as the deranged sound continued. Eventually it settled and Herobrine turned towards Guy.

"Good luck getting her down." With that Herobrine was gone. The first thing Guy did was look around, checking to see how close the mobs were.

"There's no way we're making it back to the temp shelter, King, if you could start constructing a short wall, then I'll work on getting Thia down." King nodded in agreement before placing a piece of cobble down for the two men to get across. With a stack of dirt in hand Guy began nerd poling up to where Lilinthia was while King set up a two high wall on the inside of the circle of lava. Guy brought the dirt blocks up high enough that Lilinthia could just barely place her feet on it. It was enough however to let Lilinthia release a moan of relief. Guy gently cupped her cheek and felt bad as she flinched away from his touch.

"Thia, are you alright?" Lilinthia shrugged as much as she could.

"I've been better honestly, but I would really appreciate being let down from here." Guy chuckled briefly before raising his sword.

"Hold still." In one swift movement Guy brought the sword down on the ropes binding one of Lilinthia's arms. He was caught off guard when Lilinthia collapsed forwards and he barely managed to catch her. He noted that Lilinthia wasn't really holding onto conscious very well and so he hurriedly hacked away at the ropes binding her. Once he had Lilinthia freed he carefully held her as he broke the dirt blocks beneath them. When there was only one left he slipped off of it and looked at the crude wall which King had constructed. The only thing that would be able to make it over the wall were spiders, but the lava on the other side would prevent that. King glanced at Lilinthia, worry obvious on his face.

"Is she alright." Guy shook his head.

"I don't know, she just kinda passed out. Guy glanced over at King and noticed how red his male companions face was. "You okay? You're face is red."

"You do realize Thia's not dressed, right?" Embarrassment flooded Guy's face as he realized what King was pointing out. In Guy's bag were Lilinthia's clothes, but he wasn't sure how well the woman would take to the men dressing her. With a sigh Guy ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you have a water bucket?" King tilted his head in confusion as he placed his hand in his bag.

"Yeah, why? Guy motioned towards Lilinthia.

"She's got injuries that need cleaning." King nodded before handing Guy the water bucket. Setting it down, the bucket grew to it's proper size and Guy grabbed a rag which Lilinthia had managed to weave from a block of wool she had pulled apart and spun into yarn. Dipping the rag into the water he set about carefully cleaning the woman's wounds until he noticed drops of blood showing up on her skin. Frowning Guy was unable to figure out the source until he saw another drop spill from his forehead. Cursing he was quick to back away from Lilinthia and tossed the rag towards Guy.

"You'll have to do it, I'm still bleeding." King nervously swallowed before approaching Lilinthia and tentatively began to dab at the wounds. He also wiped off the blood which had dripped onto Lilinthia from Guy's wounds. The two men were silent, listening to the groans and clacks of mobs outside of their small wall. Occasionally the hiss of a spider came through, or the soft sounds of an enderman. Slowly the space the trio was in was growing warmer with each passing moment from the lava outside. King groaned slightly.

"I'm beginning to regret not putting out all of that lava." Guy chuckled slightly as he looked over his wounds.

"If all that lava wasn't still there then we'd be under attack from spiders with no idea when they'd be coming over the wall. I think we can tolerate a bit of heat in exchange for safety." King sighed as he turned his attention back towards Lilinthia.

"I suppose so." Guy sighed as he leaned back against the cobble stone behind him.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep, I suggest you do the same." Guy then closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, but even then he wasn't safe. Herobrine had been waiting for this, having already set up a scenario for Guy to enter. Herobrine had decided to recreate the End, the cold desolate home of the enderman and ruled by the Ender Dragon. As Guy's mind entered the dream world he was quick to observe his surroundings. He quickly bowed his head, not wanting to catch the attention of the enderman. Above him he heard the roar of the Ender Dragon. Risking a glimpse Guy glanced around for the fabled beast but couldn't see it. A force suddenly slammed into his back, knocking him forwards and into the ground. Forgetting about the enderman his eyes darted around, attempting to find the source of the attack. He could see nothing, in fact he soon realized that he couldn't even see any enderman, only hear them. Guy began realizing what was happening. He was trapped in another one of Herobrine's nightmares, this one having been made so he couldn't see his enamies, but the invisible mobs still acted like they should have. This was quickly confirmed as claws ripped into Guy's side, forcing a scream from the man's mouth. Reaching for his bag to find some means of defense, the man quickly realized that he had no bag. Panic began filling the man as he realized that he had no armor, no weapons, and was in a recreation of the End. He was screwed unless he could manage to wake up. Guy figured his only option was to run and try to avoid getting injured as much as possible. Herobrine watched Guy from far above in the sky with a dark chuckle. He knew how far to push Guy, to prevent a death scenario. Deciding to leave Guy to his own devices Herobrine turned his attention to Lilinthia's dreams. Entering her dream realm he found her to be in the grips of a nightmare. Fire surrounded her, the crack of the flames causing the woman to whimper in fear. With a slight wave of his hand Herobrine changed the scenario completely. He had recently added a new addition to his home in the Nether, a room, or more specifically, a cage to hold Lilinthia. It had everything the woman would need to be comfortable, golden pillars arched up towards the ceiling to where a glow stone chandelier hung. Between each of the golden pillars was a solid wall of iron bars. A large bed flanked by two nightstands was pressed up against one of the walls. Lilinthia appeared n the bed, a cold iron collar wrapped around her neck connected to the wall behind her. It took her a few moments to come to grasps with the situation but when she did Herobrine could smell the panic flowing off of her. She saw the door on the other side of the room and bolted towards it only to be yanked to a sudden stop a few feet away from it by the chain connected to her collar. Lilinthia's hands flew to her neck as she felt the collar, her fingers deftly searching for a means of removing it. Eventually Lilinthia began cursing loudly as she found no means of removing the collar. Herobrine chuckled as he made himself visible behind Lilinthia. Quietly he reached down and picked up the chain before yanking sharply back on it bringing forth a yelp from Lilinthia as she suddenly found herself jerked backwards. The woman glanced back and glared at Herobrine who shook his head slightly before dragging her closer to him by the chain.

"Oh come now pet, don't give me that look." Lilinthia struggled against Herobrine's strength even though she knew he was many times stronger than her. The calm and relaxed pace which Herobrine was dragging her in by proved that Lilinthia's struggles were futile. Finally Herobrine was holding onto the link connected directly to Lilinthia's collar. Said woman tried to pull back.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" Herobrine tilted Lilinthia's head upwards, as if he was inspecting her.

"Just getting a better look at what I have to work with." At this point Lilinthia realized that she still lacked most of her clothes which brought a blush to her face. She tried to ignore the feeling as she fought to maintain her composure.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Herobrine gave her a curious glance.

"Do you not remember? Your dear companion lost, meaning your mine." Lilinthia scowled, her memory racing back to the fight between Guy and Herobrine.

"No, Guy won, he cut your arm." Herobrine held his arm up so Lilinthia could see it.

"Does this appear injured to you?" There was no sign that a wound had ever been there as Lilinthia stared at the entity's arm.

"This can't be, I saw Guy cut you!" Herobrine shook his head.

"He did not, he lost when I removed his body from his head!" Tears began to gather in Lilinthia's eyes as the thought of her companion being dead hit her.

"No, you have to be lying." Herobrine slapped her, hard.

"Do I seem as if I'm lying?" Herobrine was pleased as he watched Lilinthia shrink back and away from him out of fear, her body trembling as she tried to come to terms with what Herobrine was telling her. Gently Herobrine began leading her back towards the bed, coaxing her onto the silk sheets. He was pleased to see her in this state, vulnerable and in shock. Eventually Lilinthia glanced up at Herobrine.

"What is it that you want?" Herobrine smirked as he leaned in to whisper into the woman's ear.

"Entertainment my dear, it's all that I've wanted from you." Lilinthia shuddered as she felt Herobrine's hand glide up her side. She remembered what he had done while she had been tied to the fences, hanging up in the air. Herobrine prodded at her mind, seeing what she was thinking about and his smirk only grew. He wondered just what he could get away with before she snapped. Gently he pushed Lilinthia back so she was laying down, her white hair spread out behind her as her pale blue eyes filled with worry. Carefully he slipped one of his hands behind Lilinthia to glide up her back. She lay there shivering, like a rabbit trapped with nowhere to run. Herobrine's fingers found themselves at the clasp of her bra and her reaction when he undid the small hooks was immediate. His scared little rabbit bolted backwards, her arms covering herself as she pressed herself up against the wall as far as she could. Herobrine crawled over the sheets of the bed like a predator, his gaze focused purely on her. A quick glance into Lilinthia's eyes however caused him to hesitate. There fear was still there, but not the submissiveness. Instead the fire behind the icy blue eyes was returning. Herobrine chuckled as he flopped down onto the sheets, his head being supported by his hand.

"You never cease to amaze me my dear. However, I believe it's time for you to wake up." With that Herobrine released her from the dream before going back to check on Guy. He found the man huddled down in a hole which none of the invisible endermen could reach him. Guy was covered in multiple lacerations and bruises. Deciding enough was enough Herobrine released him from the dream as well. He was surprised however that King hadn't fallen asleep yet. This however gave Herobrine more time to prepare a delicious nightmare for the snobbish boy.

Guy woke just moments after Lilinthia and was quick to turn his attention towards her. He noticed how she was resting one of her hands on her neck, as if there was something there. With a shake of his head Guy reached into his bag and grabbed Lilinthia's clothes before crawling over to her.

"Thia? Here." Lilinthia looked at the bundle of fabric before realizing what it was. She squeaked in embarrassment as she grabbed her clothes and quickly threw them on. King chuckled lightly from the corner which he was in.

"Thia! That had to be one of the cutest sounds I've ever heard from you!" Lilinthia blushed as she stood and yanked her shorts on.

"Oh shut up!" Guy shook his head as he watched Lilinthia.

"Thia, did he also just put you through a nightmare." Lilinthia froze before nodding.

"Yeah, he did. I'd rather not talk about it." King glanced between his two companions with a confused expression.

"Whose nightmares?" Lilinthia and Guy both turned to look at King. Guy frowned as he leaned forwards slightly towards King.

"King, have you not experienced any of Herobrine's nightmares?" King shook his head.

"No, not at all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Both Guy and Lilinthia stared at King before Lilinthia finally shook her head.

"How can you not have had one of Herobrine's nightmares yet? Guy's had at least two and we all know you've pissed that asshole off more than Guy has." King shrugged as he glanced up at the sky.

"I don't know, but how bad could these nightmares be, I mean they're just dreams, right?" Guy shook his head.

"No, when you're in one of the nightmares you don't know you're in a dream, it feels completely real. The first one I went through he had me believing that he had cut my tongue out and that he then forced Thia to eat it. This time he made it seem like I was in the End being attacked by invisible opponents. There's nothing you can do in these nightmares King, you're stuck there until he decides to release you. Kinda like the damned cursed bed." Lilinthia shuddered at the thought of said bed and remembering what it had done to King. King worriedly bit his lower lip before looking over at Lilinthia.

"Thia, surely yours couldn't have been as bad, after all, he wants you alive." Lilinthia shook her head.

"He plays off of each individual's fear. He knows I don't like being touched so he always makes certain that my nightmares involve that, whether it be from invisible hands and limbs, or by himself." Guy frowned as he thought it over.

"With me it's usually my desire to protect others that he plays off of, preventing me from doing so or making it seem like I failed. So if we continue along this train of thought, then what would King's nightmares be like?" The trio fell silent as they tried to think of what Herobrine might subject King to. After several moments Lilinthia shook her head.

"There's no point is worrying about this now. The sun should be up soon meaning we can get to work on our new place." Guy laughed a bit.

"You mean you can get to work. It will be a few days before I'm ready to do any work due to my injuries." King perked up a little.

"I can help a little with placing down blocks. I could also fill in the lava." Lilinthia shook her head a little.

"Don't remove the lava, we can use it as a heat source for the upper floors." Guy frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about Thia?" Lilinthia smiled slightly.

"If we leave a layer between the two floors than the hot air which comes off of the lava will be trapped there, that will help heat the second floor. This way we won't be freezing so much when things get colder." Both Guy and King could see the reasoning behind Lilinthia's plan. Guy yawned as he glanced up towards the sky. Looks like we still have a bit of time before it gets light out. We should try to get at least a little sleep. Lilinthia nodded in agreement as she settled down in a corner.

"Don't worry about if we over sleep some, at least we will have slept." Slowly the trio fell asleep, all three entering dreamless sleeps.

The sun had been up for a few hours when the trio woke up, outside of their small shelter they couldn't hear any mobs. Tentatively Lilinthia removed one of the blocks of cobble which surrounded them. Glancing around she couldn't see any mobs which immediately raised a red flag in her mind. She glanced back at King and Guy, biting her lip nervously.

"Um, there are absolutely no mobs out there." Guy frowned as he stood.

Are you positive?" Lilinthia nodded.

"As far as I can tell." Guy made his way over and glanced out as well, not seeing anything either.

"Strange, there should be at least creepers and spiders out and about." Carefully Lilinthia removed the rest of the cobble and the group made their way across the lava. Scanning their surroundings they saw nothing other than Lilinthia's horse. Said woman sighed before pulling out a stack of oak wood.

"Well, might as well get back to work." The two men stood awkwardly as they watched Lilinthia set about working, as she went they began to see what she envisioned for the house and were able to help out some. The trio managed to just finish the basics of the first floor, making sure it and the next floor were well enough lit to keep mobs from spawning. As the sun slipped beneath the horizon the temperature began to drop which made the boys glad that Lilinthia had insisted they keep the lava. The trio were currently eating a few cooked steaks to refill their hunger. The floors were all still stone but Lilinthia planned on turning them into wood flooring within the week. They discussed what they wanted to do next. Guy wanted to construct a sparring yard where he could practice his swordsmanship. Lilinthia suggested he make it large enough so that multiple people could practice in there at once. Lilinthia wanted to build a stable for the horses, especially since she knew with her love for the animals they would have many of them. King surprised his two companions by suggesting they build a garden where they could relax. The trio agreed that all three additions would be welcome, but that it would take some time to build all three. They watched as the sun began setting on the horizon. They had set up temporary bedrooms on he first floor with a bed in each. As Lilinthia entered hers she sighed, she wouldn't be surprised if by morning this bed had been changed to the cursed one somehow. Laying down on the soft mattress she curled up onto her side and shut her eyes. The two men in two of the other rooms did the same. A few hours later a cold breeze crept through the building extinguishing every torch. The only light which remained in the building was cast from the lava which the trio had left. Outside of the half built house Herobrine floated above a massive gathering of mobs, all armed and with some form of protection. He was growing tired of waiting for Lilinthia to bow to him, so he decided to force her hand. He turned to look at the gathering of mobs.

"Remember, you are allowed to harm the men, but I want the woman alive and harmed as little as possible. Restrain her by any means necessary, understood?" There was a response from all the mobs below as they moved into position. Herobrine teleported inside of the building and watched as mobs began to descend from the upper floors into the house. Zombies shuffled down the hall and began banging on every door they could find. Wood splintered as the rotten fist of the zombies broke through the wooden doors. The sound woke all three humans inside. Instinctively Guy reached for his sword and prepared to face the mobs. He could barely see anything within his room as he fumbled around for what should have been a lit torch. That quickly became his second priority as he realized that King and Lilinthia's rooms were on either side of his meaning they could be under attack as well. Running to the wall which he shared with King. He was glad that Lilinthia had insisted that they use wooden walls as he grabbed his ax and began working his way through the wall. He broke one block and heard King whimpering.

"King!" The sound of movement greeted him as something entered the hole he had made.

"Guy? What's happening?" Guy shook his head even though he knew the other couldn't see the motion.

"Don't know. Just hurry up and crawl through." King managed to do just that and once his companion was through he replaced the wooden block. He was about to rush over to the other wall to get Lilinthia when a very loud crack filled the air. Through the dim light which managed to filter through from the outside into the hallway Guy could see the large crack which split his door in half. The door then collapsed to the floor in a clatter as groans filled the room.

"King, find the torch that was on my back wall and light it. We need the light." King began stumbling in the dark to find said torch while Guy focused on the sounds he could hear. A scream rippled through the air which made Guy and King flinch. It was Lilinthia's scream. They could hear some form of commotion in the hall, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Lilinthia woke up in pitch blackness to a loud banging on her door. Between the bangs she could hear moans which told her that there were zombies wanting to come in. Lilinthia was confused by how dark it was, she knew that she had at least four torches in the room so why was it so dark? Sitting up in her bed she reached for her bag to grab her bow and quiver. She only had a couple of arrows left, but it was the only weapon she currently had. While she had the opportunity she began breaking the back wall of her room. She had just broken one of the blocks when an arrow struck the wood inside. Lilinthia yelped as she ducked out of the way, but not before grabbing the arrow. Looking at the arrow in the moonlight which came in through the opening she had made she noted some sort of liquid on the arrow head. Dread filled her as she realized that the arrows had to have been poisoned in some way or another. A chunk of her door suddenly went clattering across the floor which drew Lilinthia's attention back towards the door. Rotting green arms were pushing their way through, breaking more of the door. A soft puff of cold air hit Lilinthia's skin and she turned towards the source only to find an enderman in her room. She screamed as the lanky creature lunged for her, forcing her closer towards the door. She could now also see out of the hole she had made in the wall and saw a skeleton archer raising a notched arrow towards her. She ducked down just before the arrow was released as she tried to run, only to feel the enderman grab onto her arm. Lilinthia pulled against the enderman as her head began to grow fuzzy. She was aware enough to realize that the creature was dragging her back towards the hole in the wall. A pain erupted in her arm just as her door was broken and the enderman let her go. Lilinthia quickly grabbed the arrow embedded in her arm and yanked it out before turning towards the zombies which shuffled into the room, groaning. Lilinthia was already beginning to feel the effect of the poison which had just been introduced into her system. Lilinthia still fought against the zombies rotting grasp and somehow managed to make it out into the hallway. Glancing to her left she saw many more mobs, but to her right there were hardly any. She knew at the end of that hallway there was a door which led into a natural cave which Guy had lit up earlier that day. Lilinthia desperately prayed that those torches were still lit and that she could find someplace to hide in the caves to wait this out until morning. She did her best to hurry down the hall, stumbling slightly from the poison which was beginning to take a hold on her, gritting her teeth in determination she managed to make it to the end of the hall and open the door. She shut it behind her and leaned against it. Using the moment to catch her breath she observed the cave before her. The torches closest to the door had been extinguished, but Lilinthia could see light farther down the tunnel. Carefully she began making her way down the naturally formed tunnel, her vision beginning to swim. Several times Lilinthia lost her footing and ended up falling, scraping herself up. With a groan Lilinthia finally made it to the first lit torch and placed her hand on the wall. She didn't even realize that she had placed her hand in something due to the poison coursing through her system until she tried to pull away. Lilinthia realized that she couldn't pull her hand away from the wall and when she turned to look she found it to be tangled within a spiders web. She pulled at her arm, trying to free it.

"God fucking damn it!" Lilinthia barely heard the hiss of a cave spider behind her before there was a sharp and stinging pain in her leg. Looking down she saw the small spider pumping more venom into her system, the effect being much more immediate than when it had been delivered by arrow. Lilinthia didn't even notice the normal spiders which approached her and began to wrap her in their silken threads. Their master had ordered all the other mobs to work on capturing the woman, but hadn't involved the spiders, they wanted to prove that they were worthy of serving their master. One spider climbed the stone wall and released Lilinthia's hand from the web there, only so they could wrap her up with her arms held firmly against her side. The poison kept Lilinthia from being aware of what was happening to her. Her bow and quiver lay on the ground, long since forgotten.

Herobrine frowned in concern as the time passed. He had not expected it to take this long for the mobs to bring him Lilinthia. Once King had managed to light a torch Guy had begun to more easily slaughter the mobs which had been sent to distract him. Gently Herobrine landed on the ground and walked amongst the mobs, the sea of monsters parting for their master. A small hiss down by his feet caught Herobrine's attention and he glanced down to see a small cave spider cowering by his boots. Herobrine crouched down by the small spider, a bit confused since he had not ordered any spiders for this attack. He held his hand out, urging the small spider onto his hand and then lifted it as he stood up.

"Well somebody isn't where they should be, how did you end up here little one?" A few quick clicks and a hiss urged Herobrine to go to the end of the hall and through the door there. Deciding to humor the small mob Herobrine did as it suggested. A few zombies were weakly pounding on the door but they quickly parted at the approach of their master. Herobrine opened the door and left it open so the zombies could follow. He could feel the cave spider growing excited the farther into the tunnel they went. Soon they approached a lit torch and Herobrine's face split into a dark smile. Bound in silken webs was Lilinthia, completely knocked out due to the cave spider venom coursing through her. A chuckle escaped Herobrine as he set the cave spider on a ledge.

"You did well, you had no orders to do anything to this woman yet you have done what the rest have failed to do, capture her alive." Happy hisses and clicks came from the spiders as Herobrine approached Lilinthia. He scooped her up into his arms and turned back towards the exit of the cave.

"Give my thanks to your general and let her know that I wish to speak with her soon." Herobrine then proceeded to climb back up towards the exit, ignoring the other mobs along the way. Once again the mobs parted for their master, but curiosity kept them a bit closer than usual. They weren't certain what their master wanted from the human woman, only that she was likely to enter a living hell. Once Herobrine left the half made house he teleported himself and Lilinthia into the Nether. He brought her directly to his office and glanced down at her. Her breathing was relatively even and she wasn't moving much. Herobrine had to admit that the spiders had done a wonderful job of binding her. He carefully carried her to the room he had prepared for her and which she had seen in her dreams. Laying her down on the bed he decided to leave her as she was, it would prevent him from worrying about her escaping if she couldn't move. Returning to his office he sighed and sat down in his chair. He finally had Lilinthia where he wanted her, firmly within his clutches so he could torment her and break her. His mind began wondering if he could turn her into one of his griefers. The thought of her killing did amuse him and it would be interesting to see if she could even do it.

Herobrine had waited several hours before deciding to check on Lilinthia. He entered her gilded cage just as she was beginning to stir. Leaning against one of the golden columns he watched patiently as she woke with a groan. She tried moving before pausing and then trying again, but a more frantically. Herobrine chuckled as he pushed himself off of the wall and approached Lilinthia.

"Good, you're awake." Lilinthia glanced around and recognized where she was.

"Oh not this dream again." Herobrine shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh this is no dream this time my dearest Lie, this is reality." Lilinthia rolled her eyes slightly.

"So you said last time." Herobrine did have to acknowledge that he had said something along those lines when he had brought her here in her dreams, but now he had to figure out how to prove to her that she was not dreaming.

"I did say that, but this time I speak the truth. If this were still a dream I would be able to change things immediately, but I have not." Lilinthia narrowed her eyes at the entity before her.

"You could also just not be doing so to try and convince me even farther." Herobrine shrugged.

"I suppose time will have to prove to you that this is real pet. Now then, will you allow me to release you without a fight, or will you make that challenging as well?" Lilinthia scowled as she struggled a bit more within her bonds.

"Oh go suck a dick!" This caused Herobrine to bark out a laugh.

"Well aren't we feeling feisty right now. Perhaps I'll give you some time to calm down first." Herobrine stood up and headed towards the exit of the room. A part of him was waiting for Lilinthia to beg for his forgiveness and for him to release her from the silk webs, but no sound came from the bound woman. Herobrine left the room and locked the door behind him. He made his way down towards the kitchen within his home. It was rarely used but it was always kept clean and stocked with food. Deciding to try winning Lilinthia over with a bit of food. He knew that she had mostly been living on bread and apples so he decided to treat her. Herobrine prepared her a steak with a baked potato and carrots. After waiting for the steak and potato to cook he plated them up and began making his way back towards Lilinthia's room. He paused outside of her door and heard her shifting around in an attempt to free herself from her bonds. With a silent laugh he opened the door and calmly walked back over to the bed.

"Are you calmed down now?" Lilinthia scowled as she turned her face to look at Herobrine.

"What do you think?" She hissed in response. Herobrine set the plate down on one of the bed side tables. He folded his arms over his chest and cocked a brow at the woman.

"Are you going to behave now or will I have to make your bonds worse?" Lilinthia paused as she considered what Herobrine was saying. She sighed through her nose before forcing her body to relax.

"Fine." Herobrine smirked as he summoned his sword.

"Stay still." Lilinthia closed her eyes, not wanting to know just how close Herobrine would be bringing the gleaming diamond sword to her skin. She felt the silk threads being cut and pulled away from her and soon her upper body was free. However Herobrine pulled away, leaving her lower body bound. Lilinthia propped herself up to send Herobrine a questioning glance.

"Why only my upper body?" Herobrine chuckled as he dismissed his sword and played with some of the silk he had pulled off of her body.

"Because I enjoy seeing you struggle." Lilinthia moaned slightly before flopping back onto the bed.

"You're an ass." Herobrine snorted in amusement.

"Tell me something I don't know. There's food for you on the night stand." Herobrine then left the room, leaving Lilinthia alone in the silence of the room. Said woman glanced at the plate of food which had been left for her and salivated slightly. The food looked cooked to perfection and Lilinthia was hungry. However she didn't completely trust the food which had been brought to her, but she also knew that having her strength would be necessary if she were to have any chance of survival. Cautiously she grabbed the baked potato and found it to still be warm. She ate it, satisfying her hunger for the time being. With a sigh she lay back on the bed only to feel her hand hit something metal. Frowning Lilinthia pushed herself up again and pulled the sheets away from what her hand had hit. Laying on the bed was an iron collar connected to a very long chain, just as it had been in her dream. With trembling hands she lifted it and stared at it. Large hands suddenly reached forwards and took it from her hands.

"Ah yes, I knew I had forgotten something." Herobrine whispered into Lilinthia's ear. With a single motion Herobrine had brought the collar up to Lilinthia's neck and clicked it into place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Besides, every pet needs a collar so others know they are owned." Herobrine calmly stated as he watched Lilinthia tremble before him. Herobrine glanced over and noted that Lilinthia had at least eaten the potato he had offered her, but she hadn't touched anything else on the plate. With a small sigh he reached around Lilinthia and grabbed the plate, bringing it before the shocked woman.

"Eat Lie, you'll need it." When Lilinthia made no motion Herobrine set the plate down and lay on the bed. He hadn't thought that collaring Lilinthia like this would cause this much of a reaction, but now he had to try to figure out how to use it to his advantage. His thoughts were derailed by a knocking on the door which was pushed open by Winston. The wither skeleton gave his master a slight bow before speaking.

"Master, Eliza has arrived and claims you asked for her." Herobrine nodded in confirmation before pushing himself off of the bed and making his way towards the door. Winston stepped aside before glancing at Lilinthia. He of course recognized her from her earlier imprisonment in the Nether, but he had not expected his master to bring her back. Herobrine noticed where Winston was looking and grinned wickedly.

"I brought her back because she's so defiant. I will take great pleasure in personally breaking her and bending her to my will." Winston gave a curt nod in understanding before following his master out into the hall. The large black skeleton escorted Herobrine back to his office where the spider general was waiting. Pushing open the doors Herobrine smiled at the black spider which waited in the room. The bright red eyes gleamed in joy as the spider bowed.

"Master Herobrine, you called for me?" Herobrine walked past the spider to sit at his desk.

"Indeed I did Eliza, I wish to thank you for having such intelligent spiders at your command. Even though I had not given them any commands those under you did what the rest of the mobs could not, capture the human woman alive and bring her to me. Well, rather they brought me to her, but you understand what I'm saying." The spider bowed it's head in acknowledgment.

"It is nothing my lord, we live to serve you and are always eager to do so." Herobrine sat down in his seat and folded his hands atop his desk while he crossed his legs beneath.

"And I truly do appreciate it, but now I have a job for you. The human is in need of some fresh clothes, and I desire for you to make them." The spider became flustered as she stumbled slightly over her words.

"M-Master, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can do what you ask of me." Herobrine scoffed lightly.

"Nonsense Eliza, I've seen the clothes you've made for the other female generals and the other generals mates. You're plenty skilled at this and I trust in your skill." Eliza scuttled slightly, her nerves beginning to get the best of her.

"If my master commands."

"I do." Eliza bowed her head off to the side.

"Then it shall be done. When shall I begin?" Herobrine thought about it as he leaned back in his seat.

"Later today, I will most likely need to be there with you since currently her most feared mob is probably your kind." Eliza nodded in understanding.

"Very well master, I shall return later today with my supplies." Herobrine then dismissed the spider general. Winston waited until the spider had left the room before addressing his master.

"Master, is there anything you would like me to prepare?" Herobrine thought for a moment.

"Yes actually, if you could go down to the brewing room and bring up a few splash potions of healing, Lie will probably be needing them." Winston cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Lie, sir?" Herobrine chuckled lightly.

"My pet name for the woman, her whole name is Lilinthia. Although the other humans seem to have taken to calling her Thia." Winston thought this information over carefully.

"A single human with three names, how interesting." Herobrine shook his head slightly.

"Not really, humans will often give names of endearment to each other, or nick names." Winston nodded in understanding.

"Very well sir, I shall go and retrieve the potions for you." Winston left, his bones clacking as he moved. Herobrine glanced at a pile of papers on his desk, his eyes scanning the top most one. As usual there were scuffles between the different types of mobs, and these cases were generally brought to Herobrine to solve. Deciding to work on a few of them Herobrine turned towards his work. A majority of the reports sent to him were usually solved by the time Herobrine got to them or were forgotten. Winston had become rather accomplished at telling which reports were such matters and so had removed them from the stack of papers. Looking at the first paper Herobrine found it to be a conflict between the endermen and the creepers. With a slight moan Herobrine looked over the details. He began thinking of the best ways to resolve the issue without angering either side. From under his desk he grabbed a bottle of whiskey, one of many he had brought over from the real world. He had been at work for several moments before Winston returned with for potions on a tray.

"Master, I have the potions you asked for." Herobrine motioned for Winston to place them on his desk before dismissing the wither skeleton. Herobrine settled down in his chair, knowing that avoiding the pile of work before him would only make it worse. Lilinthia could wait.

Guy leaned against the wall in exhaustion. He had eventually managed to get the mobs out of the doorway area and had been able to block it off. After doing so he opened a hole to Lilinthia's room, praying that she was still safe. His cry of anguish had echoed through the halls at the discovery that her room was empty. King had managed to pull him back through the hole into his room before sealing the opening up again. Guy's cry having caught the attention of the mobs in the hall. The two men had sat on the floor of the room until the night had passed. Guy had been quick to dispatch of the remaining mobs inside of the building while King followed behind lighting the torches. King could tell that Guy was frantically searching for any sign of Lilinthia. They had cleared out the entire building with no sign of their female companion. King watched Guy carefully, well aware that his own safety was heavily dependent on the other man.

"Guy? Maybe she managed to make it down into the cave?" Guy lifted his head slightly to glance at King.

"You're right, we should check there." Guy managed to push himself off of the wall and made his way down the hall. He paused at the door, seeing it had some damage from the zombies, but that someone had opened it seeing as how it wasn't shut completely. Guy glanced back at King.

"Stay here, I don't know how many mobs are down there." King nodded in understanding before passing the flint and steel over to Guy. Entering the cave, Guy noted that he could see some light in the distance, but all of the closest torches were extinguished. Guy was concerned by the lack of sound coming from the cave as he reached up and lit the nearest torch. The light from the torch revealed the next torch and Guy progressively made his way down the cave, lighting each torch. Finally he was near the source of light he had seen earlier and he was relieved to see it was a torch. As he stepped into it's light he felt his foot hit something which clattered across the cave floor. Glancing down he faltered as he saw the bow and quiver. Reaching down he lifted them, looking for the notch which he had accidentally placed in Lilinthia's bow when he had been showing her how to block a sword with the bow. Turning the wooden instrument, it quickly slipped from his hand as he saw the notch placed exactly where he had made it.

"No. No no no no no." Guy ran his hands through his hair, trying to come up with some sort of reason why the bow would be there which involved Lilinthia still being alive. He could think of none and he had soon broken down into sobs. He glanced over at the wall which the torch rested on and noted that it was covered in spider webs. Wiping his tears away he stumbled to his feet and inspected the wall of webs. It was becoming clear that something had been cut clear from them, but what could it have been?" Sighing, Guy decided to leave it be before heading back up to the house. Upon entering King glaned up with a hopeful expression and Guy simply shook his head sadly.

"She did go down there, I found her bow and quiver, but that was all I found." King bit his lip nervously.

"Maybe she went deeper into the cave?" Guy shook his head again.

"We both know she wouldn't do that. She dislikes encountering mobs and whenever she goes into caves, it is always with her weapons." King hung his head sadly, noting that his chance to leave the game were now gone.

"We just have to try our best to survive. There's nothing else we can do." Guy nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to work then."

Once Herobrine had finished taking care of several documents he decided to tend to Lilinthia. Gathering the potions he simply teleported to Lilinthia's room. He found her curled up on the bed, as small as she could get. Herobrine tossed the potions onto the bed before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know your awake my pet, there's no use trying to hide that fact." Lilinthia turned over so she could glare at Herobrine.

"Now what do you want?" Herobrine motioned to the potions he had just dropped onto the bed.

"Your wounds need tending to Lie. Now sit up." Lilinthia scowled as she curled herself up a bit more tightly.

"I'll do it later." This did not please Herobrine as he grabbed the chain attached to Lilinthia's collar and yanked on it, forcing her out of her curled up position and into a more upright one.

"Do you not remember the pain from the last time? That was from less severe wounds and your body could barely handle the pain then. You'll need my help with this." Lilinthia continued to scowl as she tried to pull away from Herobrine's grip.

"Somehow I don't think you use the most painless method either." A smirk crept onto Herobrine's face as he leaned in closer.

"Of course not, but where's the fun otherwise?" Lilinthia was surprised when she felt the collar open and release her neck. Quickly her hands flew up to her neck to check it and make certain it was alright. Herobrine took a step back. "I suggest you remove your clothes so I can reach the wounds more easily." Lilinthia's face grew scarlet as she scooted away from Herobrine.

"I am not taking off my clothes!" Herobrine shrugged.

"Why not? It's not as if I haven't seen your body already." This statement caused Lilinthia's face to grow darker as she recalled the hours spent up on the cross Herobrine had created. Lilinthia crossed her arms and turned away from Herobrine.

"It's not going to happen." Herobrine suddenly leapt forwards, pinning Lilinthia to the bed with her hands above her head.

"You just love to be defiant, don't you?" Lilinthia squirmed beneath Herobrine as he held both of her wrists down in one hand while his other began to slide her shirt upwards. He slipped it up and off over her head before briefly releasing her arms to slide the sleeves off as well. He then resumed his previous position. Lilinthia's struggles were becoming a bit harder to ignore now seeing as how their current position left her rubbing against his crotch every time she moved. Lilinthia scowled as she tried to yank her hands out of Herobrine's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Herobrine chuckled slightly.

"My dear, with your current struggles I'm a bit more obliged to continue holding you down." Lilinthia frowned in thought until she realized what she had been doing. A blush quickly spread across her face as she settled down, mostly from embarrassment. Herobrine released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding before reaching over and grabbing one of the splash potions of healing. Uncorking it he repositioned Lilinthia's arms so her wrists were pinned beneath his knees so he could focus. First he addressed the arrow wound in her right shoulder. The pain which seared through Lilinthia caused her body to instinctively buck and twist in an attempt to get away. The pain was so much worse than the last time that she couldn't fight back her scream either. As much as he desired to hear Lilinthia's cries of pain he didn't much feel like prolonging this either, after all, he still had two more arrow wounds to deal with plus all the minor scraps she had acquired during her attempt to flee the mobs. Patiently Herobrine continued to pour the potion into the wound until it was healed. He set the nearly empty bottle down and then focused on Lilinthia. Tears had spilled from her eyes which he now wiped away. He was waiting for her breathing to return to normal before focusing on the next wound on her left side. He emptied the rest of the first splash potion onto it before opening the next one and using it to finish the job. He ended up with half a bottle left which was more than enough to deal with the third arrow wound on her left arm. Lilinthia's cries of pain had been reduced to whimpers now.

"Please, no more." Herobrine gently shook his head as he cupped Lilinthia's face within his hands.

"There's just one major wound left, the spider bite. The rest you will hardly feel since they're so minor. Herobrine moved farther down Lilinthia's body so he could work on the leg with the spider bite. She had been lucky that it had been a cave spider which had bit her since a normal spiders bite would have been much larger and much more damaging. First Herobrine had to pull away the rest of the spider silk which bond her legs so he could reach the injury. He only knew it was there because the silk had turned slightly pink from the blood staining it below. Herobrine then took the bottle and began pouring it over the wound. He was not however expecting how quickly Lilinthia's leg would jerk in response and cause him some pain. Herobrine hissed in a breath as he used one of his hands to hold down the leg. Once finished he glanced up at Lilinthia.

"You're lucky that you didn't do that intentionally." A small smirk managed to find it's way onto Lilinthia's face.

"Note to self, even seemingly all powerful entities can't take a kick to the nuts." Herobrine rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I am most certainly not "all powerful" as you put it. I know several others who are stronger than I. As for what you just discovered I would advise not attempting it on purpose. It would end very badly for you, understand?" Lilinthia gave a small nod.

"Why are you using splash potions? Wouldn't a regular potion do the job just as well?" Herobrine snorted in amusement.

"Hold that thought." With barely a thought he teleported to the brewing room and managed to find a healing potion which hadn't been changed to a splash potion yet. He teleported back to Lilinthia's room and held the potion in front of her.

"Go ahead, just taste it." Nervously Lilinthia reached forwards and took the bottle from Herobrine and uncorked it. She took a sip and nearly threw the bottle across the room as she recoiled from the taste. Lilinthia felt as if she was going to hurl, but nothing happened. Herobrine began laughing as he watched Lilinthia's reaction. Lilinthia glanced over at him.

"Why does it taste so bad?" Herobrine smirked as he picked the bottle up off of the ground where most of it had spilled.

"That would be because of the nether wart. That stuff is beyond nasty. I actually usually use this as a torture device, it's horrible taste usually draws the attention away from the fact that the wounds are healing thus leading to the fact that I can torture my victims for longer." Lilinthia scowled as she wiped her mouth of any residual potion.

"Oh joy, something for me to look forwards to." Herobrine reached out and grabbed Lilinthia's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Only if you anger me pet. Remember, the way you are treated all depends on how you behave." Lilinthia tried to jerk out of Herobrine's grip but he didn't let her go. She glanced into his empty eyes, trying to figure out the enigma of a man before her.

"You are impossible to figure out." Herobrine smirked before releasing Lilinthia's face.

"Good." He reached down and grabbed the collar and clipping it back around Lilinthia's neck. She stiffened slightly.

"Wait, I still need to put my shirt back on." Herobrine shook his head.

"No you don't. You'll be receiving new clothes later." Lilinthia blushed as she shifted slightly.

"That doesn't mean I want to be half naked until then." Herobrine glanced at Lilinthia as he threw her shirt to the other side of the room.

"Oh trust me Lie, you'll be a little more, well less actually, than half naked." Frowning in confusion Lilinthia was about to question the entity before her when he reached out and grabbed the edge of her shorts, tugging her closer to him. He was pleased to hear a squeak come from the woman as his fingers undid the button holding the pants shut. Lilinthia began struggling, her own hands finding themselves trying to force Herobrine's away. The digital entity chuckled at her feeble attempts as he slipped her shorts down her legs and slid her boots and socks as well. Lilinthia shivered from fear as she found herself once again in nothing but her under wear. She glared at Herobrine who was gathering her clothes.

"I'm beginning to think you have a thing for mostly naked women." Herobrine scoffed.

"Not really, I simply know that being in this state bothers you." Herobrine then teleported away, leaving Lilinthia alone once more. The woman once again curled up on the bed, not certain as to what she was supposed to do. Her mind whirled as she tried to come up with some sort of plan to escape. She didn't know where she was, but perhaps if she got out she could find something familiar. Reaching up she once again felt the iron collar around her neck. The first thing she needed to do was figure out a way to remove the collar. Feeling along it she frowned. She couldn't feel any seems which would indicate where it opened and closed, nor any hinges. It was almost as if it had been formed around her neck to fit her and her alone. She knew though that Herobrine was able to remove it, but it was also becoming apparent that she would need him order to escape. A small smirk played on her lips, if playing a submissive pet would get her the freedom she desired, then she could play a submissive pet.

 **Hey Guys! Just a quick little note here, I've started a tumblr in case you guys want to ask me or any of my characters in this story things! Just go to to start asking!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, just a reminder that there is now a tumblr which goes along with this story! Just head over to . to check it out!**

Chapter Twelve

Guy and King had managed to finish the house after a couple of days. They tried to keep as close to Lilinthia's vision as they could for the building and both felt rather proud when they finished. They had left the room which was supposed to be Lilinthia's alone, placing a bed, some torches, and a crafting table in there just in case they needed to use the room in an emergency. King's arms were still in the process of healing but Guy was simply glad they were healing straight and not crooked. He had built a training yard in front of the house with a stone brick footing and an armor stand as a target dummy. He used a wooden sword for practice. King had become decent at farming and had gotten a decent little farm going. The two men had decided to plant a dark oak in remembrance of Lilinthia, having remembered her saying that was her favorite tree in game. Guy had spent a day just searching for the trees so they could gather the saplings to grow one of their own. They had placed it several blocks in front of the stairs which led to the house. King had placed a sign in front of the tree once it had grown commemorating Lilinthia.

Guy was preparing to hike out to the river to build the bridge to make it easier for him to bring their farm animals back with him. He had filled his bag with stair pieces and wooden slabs to build the bridge with. King was going to start building the pens for the animals. Guy waved good bye to King before setting off for the river. He didn't expect it to take more than half a day so he only had a few pieces of bread on him. Scanning his surroundings as he headed towards the river he saw skeletons and zombies burning in the sun. Even though Lilinthia was no longer around, he found himself still gathering arrows, a habit he had picked up for her. Sighing Guy spotted the river just up ahead. Setting his bag down on the edge of the river he began looking for a good spot to make the crossing. He found a relatively narrow spot and began building, quickly settling into a rhythm. Several times he swam across the river to work on the other side until the two sides were close enough for him to jump across. Guy was just beginning to feel rather proud of himself when a familiar hiss came from behind him. Not even bothering to look Guy jumped into the water, diving under for his own protection. When he surfaced he turned to look at the bridge and groaned. About half of it had been blown apart by the creeper which had come up behind him. Swimming to the shore Guy climbed out of the water and got back to work. It didn't take him too long to rebuild and he lit it up with torches. Looking at it, Guy crossed his arms and sighed.

"It really is a piece of crap."

"Agreed." Guy spun on his heels and found Herobrine floating behind him, scrutinizing the bridge. Guy scowled as he realized that he had left his sword next to his bag. Herobrine quickly noted where Guy's thoughts were going.

"I'm not here to fight right now, in fact I'm here to give you a few things." Herobrine flicked through some items before tossing Guy a book and a beacon. Guy looked at the two items in confusion. He recognized them as the items which they were going to ask Herobrine for if he kept both Lilinthia and King alive.

"I don't understand, I should only have received one of these, not both. I failed." Herobrine frowned in confusion before realizing what Guy was thinking of. Herobrine began laughing, clutching at his abdomen.

"Oh you foolish player! Have you forgotten that I need Lilinthia alive? Of course she is still alive." Herobrine flicked through his inventory before tossing a bundle at Guy.

"If you want proof, then here it is." Guy looked at the bundle within his hands and noticed that it was Lilinthia's sweater and shorts. Guy cautiously looked at Herobrine.

"Just how does this prove that she's still alive?" Herobrine smirked as he touched down on the ground.

"As a player, her clothes will not disappear until she has died. You can keep those by the way, she's not needing them." Before Guy could question what Herobrine meant the digital entity had disappeared. Sighing he grabbed everything Herobrine had given him and tossed it into his bag. He was going to have to tell King that the sign in front of the dark oak might need some changing.

Lilinthia sighed as she dangled her legs off of the bed. After Herobrine had stripped her of her clothes he had brought a spider in. This one was larger than the normal ones and was black. Herobrine had suggested that Lilinthia shut her eyes which she did, not wanting to know how close the spider was to her. The next day the spider had returned with new clothes. It was a red dress which fit her form perfectly with a long black half skirt which trailed behind her. However since then nothing had happened other than a wither skeleton bringing her food. She hadn't seen Herobrine either so when there was a knock on her door she was surprised to find Herobrine there instead of the wither skeleton. Herobrine was smirking as he walked into the room.

"Hello pet, I hope you're doing well?" Lilinthia scowled as she crossed her arms.

"Where have you been?" Herobrine walked closer.

"Doing work, why? Did you miss me pet?" Lilinthia turned away from Herobrine.

"Why would you even think something like that?" Herobrine sat down on the bed and observed Lilinthia. He had hoped that a few days of no socialization would have driven her to at least want his company, but it seemed that she was just as resolute as ever. Herobrine grabbed the chain connected to Lilinthia's collar and yanked back on it, disrupting Lilinthia's balance enough to cause to fall backwards onto the bed. Lilinthia glared up at Herobrine as he calmly gazed down at her.

"I find it interesting just how persistent you are. By now most would be craving interaction of some type, but not you, you seem content to just be alone." Lilinthia shrugged.

"I've always been fine on my own." Herobrine sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"I probably won't be back for another few days, behave and I may bring you some sort of reward." Lilinthia rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy." Herobrine scoffed as he glanced at the woman who still lay on the bed.

"Oh come now Lie, you may find that you'll like what I bring you."

"A few days my ass." Lilinthia moaned as she paced her gilded cage. It had been just over a week since she had last seen Herobrine and the solitude was beginning to get to her. She froze in her tracks as a mischievous chuckle came from behind her.

"Careful now, you don't want to make it seem like you missed me." Lilinthia spun on her heel to face the digital entity.

"I didn't." Herobrine laughed again as he pushed off the wall and began approaching Lilinthia.

"I've already asked Winston about your behavior, he's said that you've been very well behaved Lie." Lilinthia frowned as she took in the unfamiliar name.

"Winston?" Herobrine smirked as he slowly began circling Lilinthia.

"My wither skeleton general. He's been the one attending to you." Lilinthia sighed slightly.

"I suppose I should thank him for that." Herobrine snorted in amusement.

"You certainly are a very interesting human." Lilinthia raised a brow in interest.

"What do you mean?" Herobrine shook his head as he sat down on Lilinthia's bed.

"Most humans would probably be challenging the fact that a mob has an actual name, you on the other hand immediately accept it and then consider thanking him, one of the most dangerous mobs, for his giving you the basic necessities while here." Lilinthia shrugged in indifference.

"He's done nothing to cause me to fear him yet. I'm assuming he's also the one that wrapped my wounds when you took me to the Nether." Now it was Herobrine's turn to raise a brow in interest.

"My dear, do you not realize where you are?" Lilinthia frowned as she turned to look at Herobrine.

"What do you mean." A dark smirk quickly spread across Herobrine's face as he leaned back.

"Oh Lie, you are in the Nether again." Lilinthia tensed as she realized that all plans for escape were now severely limited. The room she was being held in was nowhere near as hot as the cell she had been held in before, this had led her to believe that she was still at least in the overworld. Herobrine couldn't help but smirk as he watched trembles begin to take over Lilinthia's body. He reached forwards and yanked downwards on her arms, bringing her to her knees before him.

"Now this is a sight I could get used to." Lilinthia snapped her head up, her anger beginning to take control.

"Like hell I will ever do this willingly." Herobrine snorted in amusement.

"Lie, I never said it had to be willing. However, I did have a reason for coming in here today." As Herobrine spoke he flicked through items in his inventory until he had two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "We're celebrating." Lilinthia frowned.

"Just what are we celebrating?" Herobrine began to carefully pour the liquid into the two glasses before handing one of them to Lie.

"You surviving your first month in game. No one else has made it this long, that is, of my victims." Lilinthia held the cup between her two hands, contemplating what Herobrine was talking about. She hadn't really kept track of time, but she supposed it had been a month. A thought occurred to her as she thought about time.

"How long will I be here?" Herobrine raised a brow as he took a sip from his glass.

"That depends. If the other victim in this bet dies then I can assure you that you will most likely die soon afterward, unless I can find use for you. Otherwise, the longest I can keep you in game is a hundred days out in the real world, or about twenty years in game." Lilinthia stiffened as she heard just how long she could potentially be stuck in the game.

"Twenty years? So if I get out, I will be around forty-two or so years old?" Herobrine shook his head.

"No, while in game you will not age, now drink up." Lilinthia shook her head as she set the glass down on the floor.

"I'm really not much of a drinker." Herobrine leaned forwards.

"I wasn't asking, now drink." Before Lilinthia could refuse again she found a very sharp diamond blade pointed directly at her heart. With a small sigh Lilinthia picked up her glass and took a sip. The burn of the alcohol left her coughing hard which caused Herobrine to laugh a bit.

"You weren't kidding when you said you don't drink much." Lilinthia managed to settle her coughs some as she glanced up at Herobrine.

"For my own sake I should probably warn you that I'm a light weight as well." Herobrine leaned back and cocked his head slightly.

"How much of a light weight?" Herobrine was surprised when Lilinthia laughed a little.

"Couple of beers and I'm usually drunk." Herobrine couldn't stop the laughs which rose from deep in his belly.

"Oh geez, I wasn't even aware that someone could be that much of a light weight!" Lilinthia huffed as she crossed her arms.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh but it is." Herobrine managed to calm himself as he motioned towards Lilinthia's drink.

"See, now I just wanna see what you're like really drunk. So drink up." Lilinthia scowled and picked up her drink.

"I'd rather not get that drunk." However she obliged and took another sip, which led to another small coughing fit. It wasn't much longer before Lilinthia began feeling the affects of the strong alcohol and her body began to sway slightly. Herobrine watched in amusement as Lilinthia began giggling. Apparently she was a rather happy drunk, one of the easier kinds to take care of. Herobrine noticed that Lilinthia's glass was starting to get a little low and so he refilled it without her even noticing. There was a very specific reason why Herobrine wanted her drunk, he wanted her to not be so guarded about the answers to his questions. Soon she was rather drunk and still giggling. Gently Herobrine took her glass away from her.

"Lie, I need you to answer some things for me, alright?" Lilinthia nodded and focused as much as she could on Herobrine. He decided to start with easy questions. "How old are you Lie?"

"Twenty-two." Herobrine was surprised by how quickly Lilinthia responded, but that would speed up the process.

"Good, are you currently in a relationship?" Lilinthia's expression darkened as she frowned.

"No, not since that jack ass." Herobrine tilted his head in interest.

"What jack ass Lie?" Lilinthia sighed as she stood up and Herobrine was once again surprised by her as she stood with barely any wobble.

"My ex, he led me on for a fucking year! There were several other girls." Herobrine decided to abandon his original line of questioning for this new one, finding it far more interesting.

"Did he do anything to you?" Herobrine heard the small growl which rose from Lilinthia's chest.

"You mean other than take my virginity? Then no." Herobrine stood and placed his hands on Lilinthia's shoulders, he knew that most humans would do this to calm another human down, and he didn't need his happy drunk becoming an angry one.

"Lie, does he play this game?" Lilinthia was silent and still for a moment before she gave the smallest of nods.

"Yes. Usually on a public server." Herobrine leaned in closer.

"What's his username?" Lilinthia sighed as she stepped out of Herobrine's grasp.

"GhostWolf." Herobrine smirked as walked around so he was in front of Lilinthia.

"Good girl. I think it's time for you to get some rest." Lilinthia nodded in agreement and made her way back to the bed before crawling on it and curling up, not even bothering to get under the covers. Herobrine teleported out of the room and pulled up the data for the game. He searched for the username that Lilinthia had given him and was pleased to see that the player was currently online. He entered cyber space and made his way to the computer being used. He was disappointed to see a woman sitting in front of the screen. Her mouth was moving so Herobrine assumed that she was talking to someone. He turned on the mic and listened in.

"Sweety? Are you sure I'm doing this right?" From another room entered a man who walked over and wrapped his arms around around the womans shoulders.

"Your doing fine honey, Just be careful about mobs and set everything on fire." The woman hesitated as she glanced back at the screen.

"But weren't people working hard to build these things? Wouldn't I end up destroying them?" The man shook his head.

"They can be rebuilt babe. Besides, it's all harmless fun." The woman nodded as she took control of the character again and began running around with a flint and steel. Herobrine smiled as he watched the beginner learning to grief. He laughed at her reaction as others on the server began yelling at her. Finally she shook her head and pushed away from the computer.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this." The mans face darkened as he gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Just do it babe, I promise it's fun." She shook her head again and yanked her shoulder out of his grip.

"No Mark! I'm going home!" Mark scowled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"You little bitch!" The woman shut her eyes and Herobrine took the opportunity to grab Mark. The sudden silence which filled the room caused the woman to spin on her heels in fear.

"Mark?" Herobrine slipped away with the man in tow. He'd have to let one of his housemates know about the woman, give them an easy hunt. The griefer that he had in his possession now however could prove useful. Herobrine had felt Lilinthia's determination to return to both King and Guy, perhaps this griefer could take out both of the other men. Without them, Lilinthia wouldn't have anyone else to return to. Entering the game once more Herobrine dumped the human unceremoniously onto the ground. His voice then echoed out into the forest.

"This human is not to be harmed until the other two are dead!" Soft sounds of understanding came from the nearby mobs. He knew word would quickly spread amongst the mobs. With a small huff Herobrine left the game to head back to the manor. Stepping into his room he sent out his senses and sensed a few of the other killers there, mostly down in the gaming room. With a quick teleport he was behind the worn red couch where Jeff and BEN were playing Mario Kart. Herobrine leaned on the back of the couch and watched. BEN had glitched the Link character to look like himself while Jeff was playing as Bowser. BEN glanced over at the other digital entity which had just joined them.

"Hey, what's up?" Herobrine shook his head.

"Nothing really. Just found a potential victim for one of you two." This quickly caught the two's attention as BEN paused the game and both turned to look at Herobrine. Jeff was the first to question Herobrine.

"What kind of victim?" Herobrine shrugged slightly.

"Bit of a dim witted woman, had an abusive boyfriend till a couple of minutes ago." BEN raised a brow at this.

"Had? Herobrine, have you given up on our bet?" Herobrine snorted in amusement.

"Not at all. Never said I killed the man."


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember! There is now a tumblr for this story and the ask box is open! It's .com!**

Chapter Thirteen

When Mark woke he was immediately angry. He remembered his current girlfriend trying to walk out and something grabbing him. Sitting up he felt the resistance of a thick coat. Frowning in confusion he looked down at what he was wearing. A heavy fur lined ski jacket covered his upper body and khaki pants his legs. A good pair of boots were laced onto his feet and after feeling his head he found a pair of ski goggles. It took Mark a moment to realize that he was dressed just like his minecraft character. Taking a closer look at his surroundings he realized that everything was designed just like the game. Mark stood up and scratched his head.

"What the hell?" As his hand dropped it hit the pocket of his pants where he felt something hard. Reaching in he found a flint and steal and a smile immediately popped up onto his face.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

Lilinthia groaned as she woke up, her head pounding and her throat was sore. Covering her eyes with her arm she rolled onto her back. She didn't really remember much of the previous night other than Herobrine encouraging her to drink more. Daring to open her eyes a smidgen she was relieved to see four bottles of water and some bread awaiting her on her nightstand. Shutting her eyes once more she reached over and grabbed the closest bottle of water and sat upright. It didn't take her long to uncork it and down the contents. She repeated the process with the other three bottles and then just simply sat there until her headache faded slightly. Opening her eyes she reached for the bread and began eating it. She still wasn't 100% by the time she finished the bread, but she was better than she had been. Standing up she stretched, feeling her back pop and even hearing a couple of them. She glanced around, her eyes once again scanning for something that she could use. As usual, nothing had changed in the room which meant that once again she would be going through another very boring game. She perked up some as she heard the door opening. In stepped the wither skeleton which had been tending to her. Barely she remembered her conversation with Herobrine before he had gotten her drunk.

"Your Winston, correct?" The wither skeleton jerked a little, as if surprised before nodding it's head. Lilinthia smiled gently as she took a couple steps closer.

"I wanted to thank you for helping to take care of me, not only while I've been here, but when my wrists were injured as well." The wither skeleton gave Lilinthia a small bow, she presumed that it was his way of saying "your welcome". Winston then held out a few more bottles of water which Lilinthia gratefully accepted. The wither skeleton knew that his master really did not have a good grasp on how much alcohol humans could actually handle, so he had figured that the human would need as much water as he could provide. He moved over to the bed where the empty bottles were and began gathering them when a cry from the hallway caught his attention. It was a ghast. Winston quickly turned towards the door, wanting to shut it before the ghast could see Lilinthia, but it was too late. The ghast also happened to be the ghast general, which meant many more tentacles than a normal ghast and it was bigger. It's eyes opened wide as it spotted Lilinthia, immediately launching a fireball at the woman. Luckily Lilinthia just managed to dodge out of the way. Winston leapt forwards, drawing his iron sword and deflecting the next fireball back towards the ghast. Lilinthia watched as the wither skeleton defended her. However, after the second fireball the ghast ceased firing and a series of clacks and cries occurred between the two mobs. It took Lilinthia a moment to realize that they were conversing with each other. The conversation carried on for a few minutes before the ghast backed away. Winston then immediately turned to check on Lilinthia, making certain she wasn't harmed. Once satisfied he gave her a small wave before leaving the room. After a few moments Lilinthia felt her heart rate settle back down to normal and she stood up. Confusion struck her mind as she felt something hit the back of her leg. Glancing behind her she saw the chain, hanging broken from her collar. The blast which the ghast had sent towards her had broken the chain which kept her there. Excitement filled her, but she knew she had a limited amount of time to take advantage of this. She didn't know how soon Herobrine would be back, but if he saw that the chain was broken she had a feeling he'd remedy it immediately. Grabbing the broken end of the chain to help keep it quiet Lilinthia approached the door. Gently she lay her hand against it and found that Winston had forgotten to lock it in his haste to make certain that the ghast didn't return. Carefully she opened the door and stepped into the hall where the heat of the Nether slammed into her. She ignored it however as she slipped down the hall, hiding behind pillars and moving within the shadows. Her skirt barely made a sound as she passed over the nether bricks, but she had to remain on her toes to keep her heels from making any noise. She froze as ahead of her she heard grunting. Peaking around the pillar she was behind she saw zombie pigmen. There were only two but both bore golden swords which glinted in the firelight. They were grunting between themselves and motioning with their hands. One of them had a snout of which half was missing from rot. Lilinthia watched as one set his sword down so he could shove it's companion, their grunts shifting to angry squeals. Soon the other had dropped it's sword to return the shoving the first had given. Smirking, Lilinthia crept forwards and carefully lifted the golden swords from the ground, the zombie pigmen far too distracted to notice her actions. Creeping back into the shadows she held the two swords firmly in her hands. Deciding to only use them if necessary she continued making her way through the building, unsure of where an exit may be, but determined to find it.

Guy and King had worked together to get their sheep and cows to the new home location where they had set up the beacon already. Guy found it much easier to fight mobs when near the beacon and they had found that it was visible for miles around. Guy had quickly thrown together a shelter for the animals and he and King were having some dinner when King looked towards the window, having noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Um, Guy? You might wanna look outside." Frowning the other man stood up and walked over to the window. His face paled as he saw what was happening outside.

"Shit shit mother fucking fuck!" The shelter they had built for the animals was burning for no apparent reason. Grabbing a couple buckets of water, Guy ran outside and threw said water onto the fire, dousing the flames quickly since they hadn't spread far. King sat inside and tried to figure out how the shelter had caught on fire. There wasn't any storm outside so lightning couldn't be the cause. As Guy came back inside, King kept his eyes trained outside. He was glad he did as he saw movement in the distance, but it wasn't a mob. No mob which he knew of wore big puffy jackets. King turned to look at Guy.

"Hey Guy? I don't think we're alone on the server anymore." Guy ran over to the window and King pointed out into the distance. Squinting, Guy could just barely make out a figure.

"Are you sure it's not a mob?" King nodded.

"Yeah, because I recognize the type of jacket it's wearing, and mobs don't wear jackets." Guy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, if he comes close again, then we can maybe talk to him." King shook his head quickly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Guy glanced at King with a slight frown.

"What do you mean?" King shuddered slightly as he returned his gaze to the figure in the distance.

"I get the feeling that whoever that is, is the one who set the animal shelter on fire." Guy's face paled slightly as he caught onto what King was saying.

"You mean, we might be dealing with a griefer?" King nodded.

"I think that's exactly what we're dealing with."

Mark laughed as he watched the building catch fire. The sight and smell of flames enthralling to him. He casually walked amongst the mobs, none of them bothering him even though he kept setting them on fire. While griefing he kept his hood up and the goggles over his eyes, to help hide himself. He didn't know what sort of crazy dream he had entered, but he was loving it. After getting close to the building he had found he had learned that there were two men there, but no women, he could really use a woman right about then. He suddenly realized that he could no longer hear fire and looked up to find that one of the men had put out the fire. Scowling he moved away, not wanting to be found yet. He'd have to think of more ways to grief these men, but for now he needed some food. Stepping into the forest he began searching until he heard the soft clucks of a chicken. Coming closer he pulled out his flint and steel and struck them, sending a few sparks scattering about before him. His smile grew as he caught sight of the chicken which actually walked up to him, looking up with curiosity. In a fluid movement he struck the flint and steel against each other, abruptly setting the chicken aflame. It screeched in alarm as it flapped it's wings in a panic before the flames took it's life and it fell dead, dropping it's meats and a few feathers. Mark gathered all of this and quickly consumed the cooked chicken before looking for a place to sleep for the night.

Lilinthia was surprised that the place Herobrine was keeping her wasn't filled with mobs, in fact she had barely come across any of them. At one point a wither skeleton had gone running past her and she assumed that it was Winston, but she couldn't really tell. At times she could hear lava but any window she came across was barred by nether brick fences.

"Damnit, there has to be an exit somewhere around here." Lilinthia muttered to herself. Her hands still strongly gripped the hilts of the swords she had stolen, however they were growing heavier by the minute, her arms not used to carrying such weight. Glancing around a pillar she sighed in relief as she saw a massive pair of doors, but in front of them were a couple of zombie pigmen. Lilinthia bit her lip nervously as she darted to the next nearest pillar. She didn't want to attack the pigmen, but it wasn't looking like she had much of a choice. She crept down the hall, not wanting to give herself away to the pigmen. She was so close to the doors when a loud clatter came from the other end. Whipping her head around she realized that she had been discovered as a wither skeleton stalked closer to her, bearing an iron sword. Lilinthia realized that it was Winston, and he was furious with not only her, but himself as well. He had been berating himself since he discovered her missing. He should have locked the door behind him, and he should have checked to make certain that the chain had not been compromised. Lilinthia turned on her heals and sprinted for the doors, not caring that the zombie pigmen were there. Winston barked out an order for them to stop her, but they became confused when they saw the two golden swords she bore, recognizing them as the swords of their own kind. Lilinthia rushed past and pulled on the large doors, relieved when they began opening, but not quickly enough. She felt long bony fingers grip her shoulder and she instinctively turned around, lashing out with one of the swords. It caught Winston in a rib and became stuck, but it was enough for her to pull out of his grasp and slip through the narrow opening in the door. She had lost one of the swords, but she was thankful that she still had the other. Once outside she slammed the door shut and began sprinting away, feeling the full force of the Nether's heat. Ghasts floated about lazily as well as blazes and zombie pigmen roamed the netherrack. Behind her, Lilinthia could hear the doors she had left through being opened again which only encouraged her to push herself harder to get away. Her heels made tapping noises on the netherrack as she ran, searching for a Nether portal. She had no idea if there even was one, but she was determined to find it. She fell and stumbled as she ran, but the longer she ran, the less noise she could hear behind her. Eventually she found a small, sheltered cave and she darted into it. Once inside she leaned against the wall and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Well... At least... I made it out." Sweat dripped off of her brow and she shifted into a sitting position, spreading her legs out before her. She had made it past her first hurdle but now she had several more, such as finding a Nether portal and getting the collar off of her. All the running she had done however left her exhausted and she felt her lids grow heavy. She was soon fast asleep in a dimension she wished never to see again, but knew she would.

Two days, it had been two days since Lilinthia had escaped her cage, although she had no way of telling how much time had passed. She was beginning to think she was walking in circles when she noticed something different about the area she was entering. The ground was leveled in most places, although chunks of block were missing. She soon realized that she couldn't see any glowstone or nether quartz. As she continued forwards she began to hear a soft whooshing sound, a sound which she was familiar with from playing the game. A Nether portal. Excitement filled Lilinthia as she rushed towards the sound. Her sword had broken the previous day while fighting off a few blazes, and her side was now burned from that fight. It made movement a bit difficult, but she was managing. Lilinthia rounded a corner and a small yell of glee raced past her lips. Before her stood the rectangular frame of a Nether portal which was filled with what looked like purple smoke. Lilinthia's excitement was slowly being replaced with trepidation. She reached forwards and felt the edges of the portal, the black stone was cool and Lilinthia was relieved for it's coolness. The constant heat of the Nether had begun to wear her down. She loved the heat, but the Nether was too much, even for her. After allowing herself a moment to rest her forehead against the cool stone of the portal Lilinthia turned her attention to the purple smoke. Reaching her hand into the strange substance it felt like something pulling on her. She took slow steps closer, letting more of her arm enter the portal. The pull was growing stronger with every step. Finally she stepped up into the portal and let the smoke surround her. For a few moments she felt weightless and as if she were spinning through a vortex. She was spit out the other side and yelped as soon as she hit the ground. It was cold, very cold. Looking around she couldn't suppress the moan which passed her lips.

"A bloody snow biome, of course." Standing, Lilinthia wrapped her arms around herself. She was already beginning to shiver as she began walking. Around her were large spruce trees, providing bits of shelter from the falling snow. The forest was silent as Lilinthia trudged through the snow. She hated the cold, no matter what. Normally snow would redeem the cold a bit, but not at the moment. Currently it was nothing more than a hindrance to her. The trailing end of her now tattered skirt was quickly growing heavier with moisture. Some of the dye was leaking out of it as well, leaving a gray trail behind Lilinthia. Her shivers were growing stronger as her teeth chattered. She was surprised that her fingers hadn't turned blue yet. As she stumbled forwards she felt her legs growing numb and less responsive. She managed to keep going for some time, until her legs finally gave out. Lilinthia lay curled up on the ground, her body shaking in the cold snow. She barely felt the little pin pricks of cold which occurred as the snowflakes touched her skin. Lilinthia's vision began swimming but she saw a tall figure, wearing blue quickly approaching. She groaned as her mind figured it was Herobrine, finally come to take her back to the Nether. Her ears caught muffled yelling as the figure got closer, but she couldn't make out any words. Lilinthia's sight was rapidly darkening and just as the figure reached her, her eyes shut and she submitted herself to the darkness.

Steve had been so excited whenever he entered a new seed, he loved starting over in a fresh world. He had wandered far from the spawn point into a cold tiaga. Having decided that t had been awhile since he had last lived in a cold biome, he had built his house there. He had several tamed wolves which he always took hunting with him when he went out, whether for food or fighting mobs. He had a few snow golems to protect his home and a kitten inside. Every once in awhile Steve would take walks in the middle of the day to just enjoy his serene surroundings. A few minutes after leaving his house it began to snow which made him glad that he had thrown on his leather chest plate, although in reality it acted more like a jacket then anything else. He had been enjoying his walk, his thoughts wandering to what his next project might be when he finally noticed something just ahead of him. Frowning the miner focused on it and saw that it was another person, poorly dressed for the weather and stumbling. Steve picked up his pace as he got closer to the person, now identifying it as a woman. He was just about to call out to her when she collapsed into the snow. Steve burst into a sprint.

"Hey! Stay awake!" The woman gave no response, her body curling up on itself. Steve was only a few feet away when he saw the woman's eyes close.

"Oh no you don't! Stay with me!" Steve quickly took his leather chestplate off and wrapped it around the woman before picking her up. She was relatively light, but what concerned him was how much she smelled like the Nether. Burning netherrack did have a rather distinct smell, like nothing else Steve knew, and this woman certainly smelled of it.

"Did she come through my Nether portal?" Steve questioned to himself. He glanced down at the woman in his arms who was shivering, hard. Steve picked up his pace as he grew concerned over the woman's health. Steve's boots crunched through the snow as he rushed back towards his home. Soon coming into sight was his home. The cobble and spruce building looking warm and inviting. Steve rushed past his golems and kicked open his door. He had a spare bedroom for whenever Alex came to visit and he carried the woman to that room. He lay the woman down on the bed before rushing to his own, grabbing a spare one of his shirts and the blankets off of his bed. He ran back to the woman and removed the leather chest plate before pulling his spare shirt over her. He then tucked her under the blankets and piled his own on top of her. He could see that she was still shivering, but he figured she would warm up soon. Steve stepped out of the room and headed for his kitchen. Steve assumed that when the woman woke up that she would be hungry. Looking through his supplies to see what he had he found that he had everything for rabbit stew. Steve brought out everything he needed and began cooking. Soon he had two steaming bowl of rabbit stew in his hands as he headed back towards the guest bedroom. Pushing open the door he noticed how still the woman was and sighed in relief. She had to be warming up. Steve gently placed the bowl of rabbit stew on top of a book shelf which served as a bed side table. Steve leaned up against the wall as he began eating the second bowl. His attention was soon on the woman though as she shifted beneath the covers.

"So have you decided to torment me with the cold instead?" Steve frowned as he set his bowl down.

"What are you talking about?" The woman shifted until she could peek out from under the blankets, her eyes narrowed towards her savior.

"You're... Not him, are you?" Steve stepped closer.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Herobrine." That single word sent tendrils of fear through Steve as he stiffened in response. Slowly he released a nervous laugh.

"No, no I'm not him." Lilinthia took a closer look, noting Steve's blue eyes and much kinder features.

"You look so much like him though." Steve sighed as he gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I know, he's my brother. I'm Steve by the way." Lilinthia smiled slightly as she sat up a little.

"I'm Lilinthia." Steve then smiled broadly as he reached over and grabbed the bowl of rabbit stew. Lilinthia gratefully accepted it, her stomach letting out a timely grumble as she took the bowl. She had managed to eat a few of the mushrooms she had found in the Nether, but she hadn't had much. She paused part way through her eating when she heard a small clinking sound. Glancing down she saw the chain which still dangled from her collar. Steve noticed it as well and immediately reached out to feel it.

"How did this happen?" Lilinthia scoffed as she placed her half empty bowl down.

"Your brother, that's how. He literally had me chained up in the Nether." Steve gave Lilinthia a sympathetic look as he examined the chain and then the collar.

"I might be able to remove these if you wanted. Although it would be asking you to place a lot of trust in me." Lilinthia nodded her head.

"Anything to get these things off of me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lilinthia lay completely still with her chin raised so Steve could see exactly what he was doing. He stood above her with an iron pick ax currently. Steve had tried to find some sort of seam which he could work with but had been unsuccessful. After tossing around a few idea's, the two decided that their best bet was for Steve to break the collar. Steve took a breath to calm himself before looking down at Lilinthia.

"Are you ready?" Lilinthia gave the smallest of nods. Steve raised his pick up and swiftly brought it down. The clash of the two metals filled Lilinthia's hearing. Steve lifted the pick again and brought it down again with a bit more force. Lilinthia felt a bit of wind brush past her and this time along with the clash there was a crunch. Steve was then kneeling beside her and she felt the collar being moved and soon it was off. Steve tossed it away as Lilinthia sat up. She reached up to feel her neck only to wince and pull her fingers away quickly. Steve reached up and tilted Lilinthia's head so he could see her neck a bit better.

"It's bruised, pretty badly too." Lilinthia scowled.

"Not all that surprising seeing as how He liked to literally yank me around by the damn thing." Steve stood up and began rummaging through some chests before pulling out some bandages and a couple of potions. Lilinthia was surprised to see him pour the potions onto the bandages. He then came back over to Lilinthia's side.

"You might wanna lift your hair out of the way while I wrap this." Lilinthia nodded in understanding and lifted her hair up so Steve could wrap the bandages around her neck. Lilinthia braced herself for the pain she associated with the potions, but instead there was a slight chill and then warmth. Steve was soon finished and sat back.

"It may take a few hours, but your neck will be healed." Lilinthia nodded in understanding before glancing out of a nearby window.

"Hey Steve, how well do you know this world?" Steve shrugged a bit as he stood and offered his hand to Lilinthia to help her up.

"I know where spawn is, plus this forest and that's about it." Lilinthia accepted Steve's hand as he helped her up.

"Do you think you could take me back to spawn? There are two others trapped here with me and I want to get back to them. If we arrived at the original spawn, then I should be able to get back to them from there." Steve frowned as he scratched his head.

"Trapped? What do you mean by that?" Lilinthia sighed as stepped closer to the fireplace which had a merrily crackling log ablaze within.

"Your brother, pulled myself and two others into minecraft. We can't leave." Steve's expression changed to surprise.

"Wait, so your from father's world? The real world?" Lilinthia turned and gave Steve a confused expression.

"Father?"

"Yeah, Notch. He's our father. He created us and all the different seeds." A bit of excitement began to fill Lilinthia.

"Do you think he could get us out?" Lilinthia's excitement was quickly doused as Steve shook his head.

"No, I've met a few of your kind before when brother's dragged them in. Father can't find you guys at all, he's tried." Lilinthia groaned before sitting down on a stair piece being used as a chair.

"Well there went that plan." Steve laughed slightly as he sat down next to Lilinthia.

"Hey, it's alright. As for taking you back to spawn, well, I can do that. If it's not the spawn you know, well then you can always stay with me." Lilinthia gave Steve a small smile.

"I would appreciate that Steve, but I don't want to put you in danger." Steve shook his head.

"Lilinthia, although I hate it, I have the most experience fighting my brother. Besides, unlike you, I can respawn." Lilinthia nodded in understanding.

"I understand, but still, I hate having to depend on others for my own protection." Steve laughed and gently placed a hand on Lilinthia's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Tomorrow we'll head over to Alex's place and see if she has any clothes you can wear since your current clothes aren't really meant for this weather." Lilinthia laughed a little, not really bothered by Steve's touch on her shoulder.

"So I have a general idea of who Alex is, but what's she like?" Steve took a moment to consider how to explain his friend.

"Alex is a bit of a loner, but she swings by often enough that I don't get too lonely. I've only been to her place a couple of times, but she's an excellent hunter." Lilinthia nodded as Steve spoke.

"So in other words, how Notch pretty much described her when she was introduced to the game." Steve grinned broadly.

"Oh yeah, I forget that you players tend to know these things long before hand." Steve glanced out of a nearby window and Lilinthia followed his gaze. The sun was beginning to set. Lilinthia sighed slightly.

"I suppose we should get some sleep, it sounds like there will be quite a bit that we'll be doing tomorrow." Steve agreed and bid Lilinthia good night as she returned to the room which she had woken in. Just before she closed her door however she heard Steve call out to her.

"Oh, you can remove the bandages now, those bruises are probably all healed." Lilinthia gave Steve her thanks for reminding her before shutting the door. Reaching up to her neck she felt where Steve had tied the bandages and undid the knot. She unwrapped the long strip of cloth and looked at her reflection in the window. Not a single mark marred her skin which pleased her. She looked at the bed and realized that there were more blankets than there should have been. It was only then that she realized that Steve had given her his blankets as well. She could hear him starting to come down the hall so she gathered up his blankets and opened the door.

"Here, you left these." Steve began blushing as he saw what Lilinthia was handing him.

"Oh yeah, those might be important." Steve took them before thanking Lilinthia and stepping into his own room which was just across the hall. With a small smile Lilinthia curled up in her own bed and fell in to the most peaceful she had had in some time.

Herobrine had spent about an hour talking with BEN and Jeff before deciding to return to his game. First he went to check to see if the griefer had killed off King and Guy yet. He was somewhat disappointed to see that he had not, but Herobrine figured it wouldn't take much longer. He then sought out the griefer and found him camped just inside of the forest eating a bit of steak. He had a few chests and Herobrine could see bits of sand and gun powder on the griefer's clothes. Herobrine suspected that inside of the chests were stacks of tnt. Satisfied with what he saw Herobrine teleported himself to the Nether. As he stepped into the halls of his home he found it a bit too quiet, like the mobs were hiding from him. Frowning he made his way towards his office where he found not only Winston, but the Ghast general, Giselle, as well. Herobrine narrowed his at the both of them before he spoke.

"What is going on?" Winston shifted nervously.

"M-master, I am so sorry, please, I tried my hardest." Herobrine's eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked closer.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." Each word was spit out with venom as Herobrine's short temper was already nearing it's end. Giselle, seemingly ignoring her Master's temper giggled.

"The stupid little human you had here escaped Master, that's what." Lightning began sparking around Herobrine as slowly the world began to glitch around him.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Winston bowed his head.

"Please Master, I did everything in my power to capture her again until she managed to lose us, but it was not I who caused her initial escape, Giselle did." Giselle turned and gave Winston the most offended expression she could.

"Why whatever are you talking about you lowly wither skeleton?" Herobrine quickly silenced the ghast before motioning for Winston to continue. Nervously he did so.

"I was tending to the human, bringing her more water when Giselle came across the room. She immediately launched a fire charge at the human who was lucky enough to dodge it. The fire charge however broke the chain. I was unaware of that until later when I went back to check on her afterward." Herobrine's knuckles were white as he tried to control his anger.

"And just what were you doing in that section of my home Giselle, you know you are not allowed there." Giselle swallowed nervously.

"Why looking for you of course Master. You hadn't come to see me in some time so I decided to come and visit you." Herobrine's growl was loud as he launched his fist at a wall, shattering the nether brick.

"Giselle, leave."

"But Master!"

"NOW!" The ghast general cowered slightly as she left the room silently. Winston stood shaking slightly as Herobrine approached.

"Master please, I did try to stop her, but she had gotten hold of a couple of swords, probably from those damn pig-" Herobrine raised his hand, silencing Winston.

"Which direction did she go? If I try to teleport to her right now I'll likely end up killing her." Winston nodded in understanding.

"She went south east sir." Herobrine nodded before turning and heading out the door.

"Good, at least she was heading away from her home location." Herobrine then rushed out of his home, determined to find Lilinthia and bring her back into his possession.

Morning light greeted Lilinthia's eyes and she promptly rolled over to try and avoid it. She however found sleep evasive, and disturbed as a soft knocking happened at the door before it creaked open slightly.

"Lilinthia? Are you up yet?" Steve's voice was quiet, as to keep from disturbing her if she was asleep.

"Kinda." Steve couldn't help the small laugh which slipped past his lips as he fully entered the room.

"Come on sleepy head, breakfast is waiting and then we're heading to Alex's place." Groaning Lilinthia pushed herself up and sat up.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." Steve then left the room with Lilinthia following. The smell of freshly baked bread was quick to greet the two of them as they sat down at the make shift table. Lilinthia quickly devoured the bread and while Steve finished his he told her where she could find a spare bag and a couple of tools that she could use. Once Lilinthia had gathered a few supplies, Steve handed her his leather chest plate which she gratefully accepted and slid on over the shirt Steve was also letting her borrow. Steve then gathered his own supplies, including a diamond sword and iron armor. Lilinthia was rather quick to question why he was going so armed. Steve laughed a little.

"Because you never know what's going to happen when it comes to my brother." Lilinthia had no argument to that and after checking everything over they stepped out into the cold forest.

Herobrine was furious when he found the Nether portal. He had nearly destroyed it right then but restrained himself. Stepping into the frame he felt himself pulled to the other side where he stepped out. A deep scowl formed on his face as he felt the cold air and snow hit him. Without looking he swung his arm back and struck the obsidian frame behind him, shattering half of it with a single blow. He was pleased however to see a trail which led away from the portal. Silently he followed it, allowing himself to float above the snow to keep from leaving a trail. As he followed it he could see that Lilinthia had begun stumbling and that her pace had slowed down. Herobrine glanced up, expecting to see her crumpled form soon, but instead there was nothing. Growling in irritation he continued on and was surprised to find another set of footsteps which met up with Lilinthia's trail. Herobrine spent a bit of time looking at these new steps, a small part of him nagging at him that he knew who these foot prints belonged to. Realization hit Herobrine as he remembered why the footprints seemed so familiar. They were very similar to his own which meant that they could only belong to one person, his brother. A dark grin spread across Herobrine's face. Steve would be the perfect target to let his frustrations out on before grabbing Lilinthia. Besides it had been some time since he had last attacked his brother. Noticing that the sun was beginning to rise Herobrine picked up his pace. Judging by the fact that there was only one set of footsteps leading away from where the snow had been disturbed the most Herobrine assumed that his brother was carrying Lilinthia. The sun had been up for about an hour when Herobrine spotted a structure just up ahead. He hung back in the tree line, but not until after he had destroyed the snow golems. He carefully watched the house, seeing some movement inside. It wasn't long before the door opened and Steve stepped out. Steve looked almost identical to Herobrine except for his eyes and the fact that he was a bit shorter. Steve wore iron armor and wielded a diamond sword. He held his free hand out to someone who accepted it and out stepped Lilinthia. She was still wearing the dress which Herobrine had had Eliza make for her, but over that he could just barely see one of Steve's shirts and the top most layer was a leather chest plate. He watched as a shiver passed through her body as she and Steve stepped down from his porch and into the cold snow. Steve began pulling Lilinthia along behind him, not even bothering to take his wolves with them, where ever it was they were going. Herobrine slipped through the shadows, still floating as to avoid making any noise. He slowly closed in on the duo and could begin to clearly hear their conversation.

"I doubt He would look for you in this biome Lilinthia, that is unless he found my portal." Lilinthia shook her head slightly.

"I'm not so certain about that. He's found me easily before, so I wouldn't put it past him." Steve chuckled slightly as he brushed aside some branches from their path.

"Yes, but he shares a trait with you, he hates the cold." Lilinthia sent a mild glare towards the miner leader her.

"I'd rather have nothing in common with him." Steve shrugged.

"Just pointing it out." Herobrine decided to make his presence known, all around the duo he was hunting came the snapping of branches. Both Steve and Lilinthia froze before Steve raised his sword.

"Lilinthia, run. Run until you reach Alex's place. Explain to her what's going on and she'll help you." Lilinthia gave Steve a very concerned look.

"Steve, if I leave you then-"

"Just go! I can buy you some time. Besides, I'll just respawn." Lilinthia nodded in understanding before running off deeper into the forest. Herobrine actually hesitated. He could chase Lilinthia down and drag her back, make her watch him destroy Steve, or he could grab her in a few minutes and drag her back, letting her only see the after math. He decided on the latter option, he was a bit eager to knock his brother around. Herobrine stepped out of the shadows, his eyes being the first thing Steve spotted. Steve swallowed nervously as Herobrine slowly walked ever closer.

"Hello brother, imagine my surprise finding you with my victim." Steve's grip on his sword tightened as he readied himself.

"Why do you do this Herobrine. What did that woman ever do to you?" Herobrine laughed as he began to circle Steve.

"Nothing at all Stevie, in fact the only reason she's still alive is because I need her to be." Steve frowned in confusion.

"What are you planning Herobrine?" Herobrine paused when he was standing in front of Steve again.

"Nothing actually. She's simply the ends to a bet. If I can keep her alive in game longer than the other party in this bet can keep theirs, then I win. After that I'll kill her since she will have out lived her usefulness." Steve scowled in anger as he lunged for Herobrine.

"She's a person! You can't just keep her locked up!" Herobrine easily dodged his brother's anger fueled attack.

"You're mistaken Steve, I can and I will. If that's what it takes to keep her from dying, then I will not hesitate to do so." Herobrine lifted his foot and kicked Steve, easily sending him on a collision course with a nearby tree. Steve grunted as his armor took most of the impact, but he could still tell that he was going to have a bruise on his back if he managed to get out of this alive. Steve barely managed to scramble to his feet before Herobrine lunged for the miner. Steve leapt aside as Herobrine hit the tree full force, shattering the trunk where he did hit and leaving the tree to fall with a heavy thud to the ground. Herobrine's wide sharp toothed smirk sent a shiver of fear through Steve as he prepared himself for Herobrine's next attack. The most he could do at the moment was to keep dodging Herobrine's attacks, the longer he did so, the more time he gained for Lilinthia. He just hoped he'd be able to hold off Herobrine long enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Lilinthia stumbled through the trees until she spotted a simple wooden cottage just ahead. She rushed up to the door and banged loudly on it several times. She heard shuffling on the other side and soon the door was opened by a red haired woman with a very confused expression.

"Can I help you?" Lilinthia tried to speak, but could barely get any words out between pants.

"Steve... Sent... Help... Me." Alex stepped aside, letting Lilinthia enter her small home. Alex saw how poorly dressed Lilinthia was for the biome and so motioned to the other woman to sit.

"Sit down and catch your breath, I'll grab you some better clothes." Lilinthia thanked Alex as she sat down, trying to regain some warmth in her body. Alex had quickly returned with a full set of leather armor which had been dyed white and looked like it would fit Lilinthia.

"Here, change into these." Lilinthia accepted the clothes and glanced around.

"Is there any place I could change?" Alex laughed a little.

"Just change in here, we're both girls." Lilinthia shrugged as she slipped off Steve's shirt and chest plate before sliding the dress off. Alex helped her pull on the leather armor and get everything adjusted properly. Once changed Lilinthia glanced out the window.

"I really should be going. Do you know what direction spawn is?" Alex tilted her head, curious about what Lilinthia needed there.

"Yes, but there's nothing there." Lilinthia shook her head as turned to face Alex.

"If it's the same spawn that I arrived at, then I should be able to get back to my friends from there." Alex took a couple of concerned steps towards Lilinthia.

"What's going on? Earlier you said something about Steve and needing help?" Lilinthia sighed as she fidgeted where she stood.

"The short version? Herobrine." Lilinthia saw the tremor which passed through Alex at the mention of the name.

"He's back?" Lilinthia nodded gravely before watching Alex wander around her house. She soon realized that Alex was gathering things, the hunter having also tossed a spare bag towards Lilinthia. Lilinthia looked at the bag before glancing over at Alex.

"What are we doing?" Alex went over to a few chests and pulled out some food which she threw into her bag.

"Getting the hell away from here. I'm assuming Steve stayed behind to hold his brother off. We need to take advantage of the time he's giving us. I've got a couple horses out back so I hope you know how to ride." Lilinthia couldn't stop the small laugh which left her.

"Oh, I know how to ride." A rare smile crossed Alex's lips.

"Well let's see just how good you are then." Lilinthia followed Alex through her back door where a small lean to stood with three horses tied within. There was a bay, a chestnut, and a black one with four white socks. Alex handed Lilinthia the reins to the one with the socks. Lilinthia threw the reins over the horses neck before climbing onto it's back from the left side. The horse shifted beneath her as she watched Alex climb onto the chestnut. From her bag the hunter pulled out a splash potion and threw it at the ground between the two horses. Nearly immediately Lilinthia felt a tingling feeling crawl throughout her body as a silvery smoke began to come off of her body. Lilinthia gave Alex a slightly concerned look.

"What did you just do?" Alex grinned.

"Splash potion of swiftness, let's go!" The two took off with Lilinthia following behind Alex rather closely. The leather armor protected the woman from the cold much better than what she had on previously. Trees flashed past the two women as they pushed the horses onwards. The horses leapt over small ravines, the swiftness potion giving them the speed needed to cross them safely. Ahead Lilinthia could see a shift in the biome, the snow wasn't as thick and the air was warming up. Soon the swiftness potion was wearing off and the horses were now trotting through a slush. Ahead the air was a bit foggy and the air carried a stale scent. Lilinthia glanced behind them and saw nothing, but a feeling of being watched was starting to grow on her. Soon the horses were slowed to a walk as they began sloshing through some shallow water. Lily pads began sprouting up in the water as they water itself turned murkier. Small outcroppings of wet land sprung up out of the water. Some of these outcroppings bore fragile small blue orchids. Lilinthia urged her horse closer to one such spot and picked the flower before tucking it into her pony tail, the blue flower standing out against her white hair. Alex glanced back at her with a slight frown.

"I never actually got your name by the way." Lilinthia laughed as she urged her horse closer and next to Alex's.

"My name is Lilinthia. Steve told me who you are." Alex nodded in understanding as she observed their surroundings.

"We need to keep going, I don't know how quickly Herobrine can move."

"He can teleport, so much faster than we could ever hope of achieving." Alex was surprised by this. Yes the huntress had seen Herobrine a few times, but everything she knew about him she had learned from Steve. Alex's thoughts transitioned over to Steve, hoping her friend was alright and that he had safely gotten away from Herobrine.

Steve lay in the frozen landscape, his breathing ragged and uneven. A small cough brought forth a small spray of blood from his mouth which quickly coated his tongue. Herobrine had left him near dead, close enough to the cold grasp of death so that he couldn't move without excruciating pain, but far enough to prevent death for awhile. Steve glanced down at his abdomen where the largest pressing matter was. Herobrine had driven his diamond pick ax deep into Steve's stomach, the tool having been lodged so deep inside that he knew the other tip was sticking out his back. Steve's hands were gripped around the blade to prevent it from moving and causing more pain. Above small snowflakes drifted downwards, the slow descent making Steve smile at it's peacefulness as the small frozen particles landed on his face. He thought back to this most recent fight with his brother with a sad sigh. Herobrine's rage had been obvious but Steve had dodged his attacks for as long as he could. Herobrine had dodged his as well. Finally they had eventually landed a few blows on each other, with Herobrine having dealt the most damaging of them. Steve quietly sent a plea to his father.

"Please father, help Alex protect Lilinthia from brother. Although he will not kill her right now, her life is still in danger, so please, help her." Steve closed his eyes and focused on his barely beating heart. He could feel it slowly getting slower, he also knew that if he pulled the pick out he could bring his death faster and go after the girls sooner. With a grunt Steve tightened his grip on the pick and tried to yank it out, but it refused to move. Steve moaned slightly, figuring that either his body was simply too weak at this point to move it, or Herobrine had glitched it to make it impossible to move. The only thing Steve could currently do was just lay there and wait for death.

Herobrine had finally made it to Alex's small cottage, leaving a small trail of blood behind him. Steve had managed to land a few decent attacks on him as they had been fighting. Herobrine turned his attention towards the shelter which was obviously empty which made the digital entity furious. He circled the small dwelling and found a trail leading away from the back of the cottage. He crouched down and noted that the trail was comprised of hoof prints from the horses. Herobrine looked around and noted a horse still in the small lean to, most likely meant for Steve. Standing Herobrine decided to leave Alex a warning. He and Steve had fought long and hard when it concerned Alex, it was one of the few times that Steve had won their fights. Steve had forced Herobrine into an agreement that he would not torment Alex the way he tormented his brother. Herobrine was bored of that however, nor was he one to keep his word unless he could somehow benefit from it. His dark smirk quickly spread across his face as he slipped a flint and steel out of his pocket.

"Well now Alex, looks like it's about time we got acquainted." With a flick of his wrists he ignited the small structure. Flames eagerly began consuming the building which caused the horse tied near by to enter a panic, pulling at it's lead and screaming in panic. Herobrine ignored it as he began following the trail left behind by Alex and Lilinthia. He began running, his body steaming from the heat he gave off. He began to notice some things as he ran, there were ravines which horses should not have been able to clear. Herobrine paused, floating above the ravine as he tried to figure out how they could have crossed. They didn't build a bridge since they would have most likely left it behind in their haste, plus the hoof prints would have been more crowded by the edge of the ravine. The digital entity narrowed his eyes as he began to realize what the girls had done.

"Shit, I need to move faster." Herobrine turned and began following the trail at a much faster speed. If his suspicions were correct, then the girls had used a potion of swiftness which put them farther ahead then he anticipated. Soon the trees began thinning and the ground became wetter as Herobrine entered a swamp biome. He began looking around for clues as to which direction the girls had gone since there was no obvious trail left. He was about ready to start ripping the world apart when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Turning quickly he saw a broken orchid stem. It was cleanly snapped which meant that someone had picked it. A wide grin spread across Herobrine's face as he took off once again, fairly confident about the direction that the girls were going, and he was correct. Soon he caught sight of the two mounted women and he smirked darkly as he put on another burst of speed. There was no warning as Herobrine slammed into Alex, easily knocking her from horse. The force of the blow flung her quiver and bow some distance away and into a few low hanging branches. Lilinthia quickly brought her horse to a halt.

"Alex!" Alex snarled as she glared at Herobrine who stood above her with a malicious grin. Alex refused to break eye contact with the dark entity, but her words were directed towards Lilinthia.

"Just keep riding Lilinthia, don't worry about me." Herobrine barked out a laugh before looking over at Lilinthia.

"I wouldn't even bother Lie, once I'm done with little miss Alex here I'll be taking you back to the Nether!" Alex kicked out, trying to catch Herobrine off guard. Herobrine's hand was faster however as he easily caught Alex's leg and twisted it. A sickening pop resonated around the swamp as the huntress' leg was popped out of her hip socket. The huntress screamed in pain, but Herobrine was far from done. He summoned his sword and stabbed it into Alex's side. The huntress tried to grab the blade but Herobrine was using the speed he possessed to his advantage. Lilinthia sat there atop her horse, frozen in fear and shock. She had known that Herobrine was sadistic, but she had never seen it before now. Swallowing nervously Lilinthia forced herself to look away and for some sort of means to help Alex. Her eyes landed on the quiver which Alex had lost, the bow still snug inside. Lilinthia dismounted as silently as she could, not wanting to draw Herobrine's attention to her. She reached out, her fingers brushing the leather strap of the quiver. She pulled it to her and brought the bow out along with a single arrow. Notching the arrow, Lilinthia raised it, aimed at Herobrine's back. Herobrine was driving his sword deep into Alex, over and over, yet never dealing a killing blow. Lilinthia began growing angry towards the digital entity, his ability to just ignore morals infuriated her to her core. Taking aim, she took a steadying breath before releasing the arrow. There was a small thud before silence fell. Herobrine was frozen for a moment before glancing down. Protruding from the front of his chest was the arrow head. Lilinthia had been beyond lucky with her shot. The arrow had not only traveled almost completely through Herobrine's body, but had pierced his heart as well. Already the effects of respawn were beginning to take over the entity's body. His body began to glitch as he turned to look at Lilinthia who still stood there with the bow held in front of her. Herobrine took a few struggling steps towards her, closing the distance between them. He was fighting the respawn for as long as he could, knowing that it could take him up to a month to respawn properly. Herobrine reached out, grabbing Lilinthia's wrist, his touch feeling like a constant stream of static electricity. Lilinthia turned her face away, not wanting to look Herobrine in the face. The entity snarled as his grip tightened on the woman's wrist.

"This is not over Lie, I will come back for you." Herobrine could no longer hold off the respawn. For him respawning was beyond painful. Weeks spent glitching in and out of existence until he would finally have enough strength to stop it. The last thing he saw as he faded out of existence was Lilinthia's frightened face as she watched his corrupted data temporarily disintegrate. As soon as the digital entity was gone, Lilinthia collapsed to her knees. She hadn't meant to cause Herobrine to respawn, but she also hadn't wanted him to hurt Alex any more. Carefully Lilinthia made her way over to Alex's side and observed the other females condition. Alex's breathing was slow and her eyes were beginning to glaze over. The huntress managed to give Lilinthia a small smile.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll respawn real quick. Just keep heading in the direction we were going. If it is the place you remember, then leave us a trail to follow so Steve and I can find you, okay?" The white haired woman nodded in understanding before standing, watching as Alex's body dissolved into nothing. Lilinthia glanced around, noting that the sun was beginning it's downwards descent towards the eastern horizon. Gathering the items which Alex had dropped, Lilinthia found a couple of leads amongst everything. She tossed one around the chestnut geldings neck before mounting the black horse. She began heading towards spawn once more, pushing the horses into a brisk trot.

Alex awoke with a harsh gasp on the hard ground instead of her bed. Confused she sat up and found herself at spawn. Frowning the huntress stood up and dusted off her clothes. Judging by the fact that she was at spawn, Alex had to assume that her home had been destroyed. It also didn't take a genius to figure out the reason why. With a sigh she set about building a shelter. It was calming work and by the time she was finished the sun was just setting. Hoof beats soon caught her attention and she turned to find Lilinthia riding into the clearing. The human was certainly surprised to see Alex standing there before her at spawn.

"Alex? How did you get here?" The huntress shook her head slightly.

"Herobrine destroyed my bed, so luckily for us, I ended up here at spawn. Now hurry up, it's almost dark." Lilinthia dismounted and tied both horses with her to a couple of fence posts that Alex had put down. Both women entered the house and settled down on the ground. Lilinthia suddenly perked and began digging through her bag.

"Here, you'll probably want this back." Glancing at what Lilinthia was holding out to her, Alex realized that it was her bow and quiver. With a quick thanks, Alex slung the quiver across her back and checked her bowstring. Finding everything to be fine she sat back and sighed.

"We should get as much sleep as possible. We'll have to head out first thing in the morning." Lilinthia nodded in agreement before curling up into a small ball in the corner and quickly falling asleep. It took Alex a bit longer however. Every time after a respawn she and Steve would have a temporary increase in energy, it was a survival mechanism. Alex looked over at the other woman with her, Herobrine could have just as easily attacked Lilinthia instead of her. The white haired woman was weaker for starters, plus she was not a digital entity, Alex could tell at least that much. The huntress eventually managed to fall asleep a few hours later.

Lilinthia groaned as she felt something nudging her shoulder. She curled herself up just a bit tighter in an attempt to ward off the annoying source of the nudging.

"Just a few more minutes." The scoff which followed her comment quickly had her attention.

"That what's you said five minutes ago Lilinthia." Lilinthia cracked her eyes open and glanced up at Alex who bore an amused smirk before reaching her hand out for Lilinthia to take. With a groan, the white haired woman accepted it and let Alex pull her up onto her feet. Lilinthia dug through the bag which Alex had given her the previous day and handed the huntress some of the food inside. After a quick breakfast they headed outside and got the horses ready. Mounting up Lilinthia now took the lead, knowing where they were going. Behind her the huntress was leaving a trail of torches for Steve to eventually follow once he made it to spawn. The two women rode for hours but soon Lilinthia was certain of the area they were in and so they picked up the pace. Just ahead of them Lilinthia could see the edges of the familiar plains biome. The burst out onto the grassy fields and began racing for the river. They came to a stop as Lilinthia observed the structure which stood before them. It was a simple wooden bridge, but it was sturdy and would hold them as they crossed. Lilinthia certainly was glad that she wouldn't have to swim the river this time. Once they had crossed the river they could just barely make out the buildings on the far side of the plains. A broad grin crept onto Lilinthia's face as she stared out towards the hazy looking buildings.

"Home."

Guy and King had been on edge for so long due to the griefer hitting them almost every night. Guy was currently patrolling around the house, looking for any sign of the griefer when he heard hoof falls. Racing around to the front of the house he prayed that the griefer hadn't set Lilinthia's horse free. He had just turned the corner of the house when something white barreled into him. Stumbling back a little the man grabbed onto what had just tackled him. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at.

"Thia?" Lilinthia nodded against Guy's chest as she tightened her own grip on him. Guy glanced up as he heard a combination of hoof and foot steps approaching. A red haired woman smiled gently at him as she led two horses closer.

"You must be one of Lilinthia's companions, correct?" Guy nodded as he began to rub Lilinthia's back. He could feel tears beginning to fall from her eyes onto his chest.

"Yeah, I'm Guy, and who might you be?" Alex smiled as she held one of her hands out towards the man.

"I'm Alex."

After a few hours Guy and King had filled Lilinthia and Alex in on what was happening with the griefer and the trio had filled Alex in on their situation. Needless to say Alex was shocked to discover that they came from the same world as the Creator Notch, but she warily accepted it. She was offered a room as they noticed the suns descent and Guy once again gave Lilinthia her old clothes back. They slept without disturbance that night. The next day Alex helped Lilinthia and Guy set up traps for the griefer, nothing that would kill him, just catch him. They were nearing the end of the day when one of the traps went off. Rushing to the trap they had a good laugh when they found Steve stuck in it. After introductions Steve filled them in on what he knew about Herobrine's respawns.

"As far as I can tell, it usually takes him up to a month to actually respawn, something about the game trying to reject his code or something like that." Lilinthia sighed as she rested her head on the long dining table in the dining hall.

"So we get a month of breathing room, and that's it?" Steve nodded in confirmation.

"However, during that month Alex and I can help you guys! We'll help teach you how to wield a sword and help you practice your marksmanship." King smiled, his arms having recently been fixed by a couple of healing potions which Steve had brought along. Guy leaned back in his seat slightly.

"Any help is welcome right now. We'll get started in a few days though, I get the feeling you two would probably like to build some residencies here?" Both Alex and Steve nodded in affirmation. Alex stood up and began heading towards the stairs.

"As much as I enjoy sharing a home with you guys, this is your home. Plus I do prefer my privacy." Steve laughed as he also stood.

"Yeah, but we should all head to bed now, we have a bit of work ahead of us tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A month passed. Then another, followed by another, until five months had passed since Herobrine had been killed. Lilinthia had turned into a nervous wreck by the time the first month had finished and it had only gotten worse. Over the months Steve and Guy had taught her as much swordsmanship as they could. Lilinthia had become decent at it, but she was still better at archery than the sword. During the five months three more people had been dragged into the game. A woman and two men, all three of which knew King. The griefer was still a pain to them at the moment, but they were managing. Steve, Alex and the three new comers had built houses close to the main house which Lilinthia. King, and Guy shared. Lilinthia had acquired a saddle and even some diamond armor for Beau, while the wolf pack had gone from being just Buddy, to several wolves. The group had quickly become accustomed to just looking for a mass of white out on the plains when they were looking for Lilinthia if she wasn't at the house, especially since Lilinthia had grown fond of the white leather armor Alex had given her. Lilinthia had just grabbed her bag and a couple of iron axes, having decided to head out for the day to get more apples since they're supplies of apples were dwindling. Gently patting her leg she called a few of the wolves, including Buddy, over to her side. She stopped by a small room near the entrance of the house which they had turned into an armory. Lilinthia grabbed an iron sword and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. She skipped down the steps, waving hello to Steve and Guy who were sparring in the yards in front of the courtyard. The two men lowered their swords before Steve jogged over to the fence which marked to edges of the training yard.

"Hey Lilinthia, where are you going?" Lilinthia gave a small smile as she turned towards the stable.

"I'm heading for the woods to get us some more apples. We're pretty low." Guy nervously bit his lower lip, knowing how much of a nervous wreck Lilinthia had come.

"Thia, do you want one of us to come with you?" Lilinthia hesitated, normally she would have somebody else come with her, but she didn't want to be a bother. Finally she shook her head.

"I'll be fine you two, don't worry about me." She ran off before either man could reply and raced straight into the stable with the wolves following close behind her. Her rapid appearance startled a few of the horses which snorted and pawed slightly at the ground but after a few calming words they calmed back down. Lilinthia approached Beau's stall and rubbed his nose as he stuck his head out over the gate. The white haired woman was quick to grab a saddle and threw it onto Beau's back. She also strapped a saddle with chests onto a donkey that King had managed to tame and brought it along. Leading the two equines outside she was quick to mount Beau and ride off towards the forest.

Herobrine was in a rather pleasant mood at the moment. He had respawned about a month after Lilinthia had managed to kill him, and had left the game to gather some supplies. While out though Slender had given him a mission, it wasn't anything too difficult, just a simple killing of a few people who were getting a little too close to the truth for the groups comfort. He entered the manor again via one of the large televisions, covered in blood and a broad, maniacal grin stretched across his face. He quickly gave his report to Slender who was sitting in the dining room, reading a paper. The tall faceless being was one of the few entities that had Herobrine's respect, mostly because he was more powerful than the digital entity, but also because he had given Herobrine some semblance of a family within the manor. After giving his report he made his way up to his room. He opened the door and then kicked it shut behind him as he began shucking off his bloodied clothes and tossed them into a random corner of the room. Rubbing his face he felt the sticky remains of drying blood and he changed his course of direction towards the bathroom. He entered the small space and reached over, turning the shower on as hot as he could. While he waited for the water to warm up he stripped off the rest of his clothes. Glancing down at his hands he spent a moment just staring at them, the drying blood going from a bright red to a much darker shade. With a brief shake of his head he stepped into his shower, the hot water instantly washing over him. He watched the water turn pink for several minutes until he had washed the last of the blood from his body. With a sigh he let his thoughts wander slightly to his game. The three humans whose games he had rigged had to have been pulled into the game by then. His thoughts then turned towards a certain white haired woman. He was still mad at her for having escaped the Nether and for have causing his respawn, but not as mad as he had been. The recent killing spree had mellowed him out some. He debated what to do to the woman next. He could make it very obvious that he had returned by giving all of the humans nightmares, or he could simply take her again. He would have to be much more careful about how he kept her however, he wouldn't want a repeat of her escape. After a few moments of just standing there Herobrine shut the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his midsection before using another to dry himself off. Not that it was necessary, his body ran at so high of a temperature that he'd be dry in a few minutes anyways. Rubbing his hair with the towel Herobrine stepped out into his room and over to his wardrobe where he pulled out a fresh set of clothes. He had just pulled his pants up when his door was flung open by a certain green digital entity. Herobrine quickly spun towards BEN, snarling.

"What the hell BEN! Who the fuck doesn't knock!" BEN simply laughed off Herobrine's insults as he floated closer the his fellow digital creepypasta.

"Aw come on, it's not like you were fucking yourself or anything like that." Herobrine rolled his eyes in annoyance as he pulled his shirt on.

"What do you want BEN?" BEN chuckled as he neared Herobrine's computer.

"I'm waiting to see if your victim is still alive or not. If my math is correct then you've been gone for about four months."

"Five." BEN perked and looked back over at Herobrine who continued. "For them I've been gone five months if you include the month I was respawning." BEN nodded in understanding as he leaned up against Herobrine's desk.

"Well, either way, let me know if your victim is still alive or not as soon as you can." Herobrine nodded in agreement before stepping over to his computer and stepped in. The familiar feel of the digital world washed over him. The coding which zipped past him was familiar as he entered his game, finding himself in his own bedroom. Stretching he knew his first order of business was to check on Lilinthia and find out what exactly was going on. With a brief amount of concentration he teleported to an area near Lilinthia. What he found surprised him, she was in the middle of what had been a forest, but every tree was now just a stump, and his victim seemed just as confused. Lilinthia sat on her horse, glancing around her. In the distance she could still see some trees, but they were not in an area which had been lit to keep mobs away.

"I better go and let the others know." Herobrine fought back a chuckle, deciding to watch for a little while longer before making his move. However, he couldn't resist a quick bit of griefing. With a flick of his hand he caused several snapping sounds which seemed to come from all directions surrounding Lilinthia. The white haired woman tensed and quickly whipped her head about trying to find a source. Herobrine was surprised to see her pull out a sword. He also noted that her grip on the swords hilt was much more confident than it had been in the past. Herobrine slinked back into the shadows with a smirk.

"Look's like somebodies been practicing." He muttered to himself. He summoned a spider which was quick to come to his side.

"Follow her, but don't get yourself killed." The spider hissed and clicked in acknowledgment of its orders before slipping into the shadows. Herobrine paused briefly, remembering that he needed to let BEN know that his victim was still alive. Since both entities were digital, it made the process easier. They could communicate while not even being in the same realm. Herobrine quickly sent his message to BEN before teleporting to his home in the Nether. The wave of heat which greeted him was relaxing and set him at ease. He walked down one of his many hallways, searching for Winston. The wither skeleton would have kept track of everything which happened in game while their Master was gone. He eventually found the black skeleton in the library, putting away several books. The wither skeleton jumped slightly as he turned around and spotted his Master.

"Master! You've finally returned." Herobrine nodded as he walked past the skeleton and towards the window at the far side of the room.

"Yes, I had some business to attend to out in the real world. However, I'm more interested in how things have been here in my absence." Winston began to recall any major events of the past five months. Patiently Herobrine listened to everything until Winston was finished.

"And what of Lie's room?" Winston shifted with slight discomfort.

"I'm sorry Master, we have been unable to attend to that yet. We assumed that you would simply make a new cage for her. However if you desire that one to be fixed then we can begin right away." Herobrine quickly waved the suggestion off.

"No, I'm curious to see how she's been holding up since I've been gone. I watched her briefly before coming here, she holds a sword with more confidence than before so I assume she's been training. Perhaps she can fare against the mobs even better now." Winston bowed slightly.

"I await your orders Master." Herobrine smirked as a wicked idea entered his mind.

"Start preparing a spare room. We can use that for now until her room is fixed. Make certain the door has a lock on it. However, I don't expect we'll be using it." Winston tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why is that Master?"

"Because I'll be testing her on how well she can fight."

After explaining what she had seen, both Guy and Steve went out to investigate the sight and both had come to the same conclusion. The griefer had been there and was the cause of the forests current state. Angrily Guy stabbed his sword into the ground.

"That fucking griefer! Why hasn't he died yet?" Steve shrugged as he began breaking the stumps and placing saplings instead.

"I can't really say Guy, he could be allied with my brother which means mobs wouldn't attack him, but I don't think that's the case. My brothers griefers can usually be identified by their eyes, they kinda glow like my brothers, but not nearly as brightly plus they are different colors." Guy frowned as he began to help Steve in his task.

"So in other words, this griefer isn't associated with your brother, but we'd be really screwed if he was?" Steve nodded in confirmation as he raised his ax up and brought it down on a stump with a solid thud. The ax stuck and Steve had to spend a couple of minutes pulling it out again. The two men worked tirelessly for several hours until they noticed that the sun was beginning to go down.

"We should get back before the others start to worry." Steve calmly stated as he slipped his ax into his bag and drew his sword. Currently there were no mobs about, but he wanted to be prepared, just in case. The two were just about to leave the forest when Steve heard a distinct click. Before he could shout a warning to his companion the two men were pelted with something small and slippery. Glancing down Steve saw that he and Guy were covered in slime, whatever the miner had set off had resulted in a barrage of slime balls being thrown at the two of them. Steve sighed as he began wiping the slime off of himself.

"Well, now we have to take a bath. Let's hurry, once out of it's ball form slime tends to harden, and we don't want any restrictions to our movement." The two had only taken a few more steps when a blast of hot air hit them from nowhere. The slime which coated their bodies responded to the heat instantly, quickly coating the two men in a hard shell. Guy struggled against these new restraints.

"What the hell? Where did that blast of air come from!" His answer came very quickly in the form of a familiar dark chuckle.

"Well, I needed something to help keep you guys in one spot, and hardened slime works so well." Both Guy and Steve looked up to find Herobrine floating above them, a shit eating smirk plastered across his face. Steve growled as he struggled against the slime cocoon he was trapped in.

"What are you doing brother!" Herobrine came down to the ground and stepped closer to Steve.

"Setting things up Stevie." Herobrine stepped closer, his superior height more than apparent. Steve scowled as he tried to pull himself free of the hardened slime.

"Herobrine, let us go." Herobrine barked out a laugh as he produced another slime ball. Squeezing it between his fingers the slime slipped through them. Herobrine reached forwards and smeared it across Steve's lips, followed quickly by a blast of heat, effectively gagging his brother.

"I can't do that brother, be grateful I'm not killing you right now. Besides, I need the two of you to lure Lie out here." Guy scowled as the digital entity stepped closer.

"Why are you luring Thia out here?" Herobrine played with the leftover slime in his hands.

"This time it's to see how much she's improved. I noticed how she holds a sword now, she's been learning." Before Guy could snarl out a response, Herobrine repeated the gagging he had done on Steve. Once satisfied that neither of them could make a sound, he turned his back on his captives. A brief concentration on the world seed itself. There was a low rumble as the ground shifting, hedges rising from the ground. With a satisfied smirk Herobrine floated back up again before vanishing.

Herobrine reappeared just outside of the large house which Lilinthia and the others had built. Inside he could hear movement inside. Glancing up he spotted the spider he had sent to keep an eye on Lilinthia. He flew up to the spider and hid behind block.

"What have you discovered?" The spider responded with multiple hisses and clicks. Herobrine was patient as he listened and soon a pleased expression crossed his face.

"So she's jumpy? Even the smallest of sounds is setting her off? This is good." Herobrine stood up and gave the spider a dismissive wave. "Leave now, I'll take over for now." Herobrine made himself invisible and teleported into the house. He wanted to see just how jumpy Lilinthia was. He found said woman in the kitchen, cooking up a few steaks. Herobrine made his way over to the cauldron filled with water and hit the side of the cauldron, causing a deep thumping sound. He had to fight back his laughter as he watched Lilinthia drop the steaks onto the makeshift counter as she quickly spun. Her eyes scanned the entire room, her hand clutched over her heart. Finally she released the breath she had been holding.

"Fucking hell." Lilinthia leaned against the counter before sliding down so she was sitting on the floor. The white haired woman ran a hand through her hair. From the hallway there was movement as King stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Thia? Is everything alright?" After a moment Lilinthia nodded.

"Yeah, I just got surprised a bit." King nodded in understanding before leaving. Shakily Lilinthia stood back up and turned her attention back towards the steaks. Herobrine crept up closer and gently blew on the back of Lilinthia's neck. She gave a yelp and spun around, searching for a source. She was completely unaware that said source was merely a few feet away. Nervously Lilinthia rubbed the back of her neck where Herobrine had blown on it.

"Calm down, he's not here." Herobrine nearly lost it when he heard Lilinthia say that. He knew the he was the "he" in reference and that he was very much there. He leaned in closer, nearly tasting the fear rolling off of the woman. He reached forwards and ghosted his fingers along Lilinthia's arm. She shivered and pulled away. Herobrine was finding these small little nuisance to be entertaining, he wondered just what else he could do without being too obvious. His thoughts were cut short as Alex stepped into the kitchen.

"Lilinthia? You doing okay?" Lilinthia nodded as she grabbed the steaks and finally placed them in the furnace.

"I'm fine, just jumpy." Alex frowned as she leaned up against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You've been jumpy for a while now, why don't you let me finish dinner. Go and sit down." Lilinthia nodded in agreement and stepped out into the dining room they had made with Herobrine in her shadow. Lilinthia sat down on one of the stair pieces arranged around the makeshift table. Lilinthia sighed as she leaned back, unaware that she was looking right into Herobrine's face. Herobrine smirked before slipping into the shadows, he didn't want to spoil his fun yet. He patiently watched as Alex, King, and Lie ate their dinner, discussing things which had been done that day and things which still needed to be done. Herobrine took in all the information which was being exchanged, something to possibly keep in mind for later. The dinner lasted for nearly an hour, of which Lilinthia kept glancing out of the window more and more frequently. Finally Alex sighted and grabbed Lilinthia's attention.

"Now what's bothering you?" The huntress quirked a brow as she asked and crossed her arms. Lilinthia sighed as she stood up.

"I'm just worrying, Steve and Guy haven't come home yet." Alex rolled her eyes as she stood as well.

"Lilinthia, you need to stop worrying so much, it's not good for you. Now why don't you get some rest, King and I can finish things up here."

"Are you sure? I can quickly put things away or-" Lilinthia was cut short as Alex placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Go to bed, now." Surrendering, Lilinthia did as Alex said and began making her way towards her room, still completely unaware of her living shadow. Herobrine slipped into the room and looked around. Lilinthia had managed to decorate it relatively nicely with a red carpet and a couple of potted orchids. Her bed was situated beneath a window which overlooked the extreme hills behind the house. With a sigh Lilinthia sat on her bed, turning her upper body to look out of the window. Eventually she sighed as she flopped back onto the bed.

"Might as well try to get some sleep." As Lilinthia shut her eyes, Herobrine pulsed a small amount of his power through her, a simple nudge to help her remain asleep until he wanted her to awaken. He then leaned against her wall, listening to the sounds of the house. He heard Alex leave and King retreat to his own room for the night. Herobrine watched the sky slowly grow darker outside of Lilinthia's window. When he was certain everyone within the small hamlet like town was asleep he focused his powers. What better way to let them all know he had returned, than nightmares?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Lilinthia awoke with a sharp intake of air. She hadn't had a nightmare like that since before Herobrine had last taken her to the Nether. Tightly she gripped the blankets beneath her hands as she tried to settle her heart rate. That plan was quickly foiled when an all too familiar chuckle reverberated around her room.

"What's the matter Lie?" Herobrine stepped forwards from the shadows and towards Lilinthia who pushed herself up against the window behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Herobrine laughed at the slight tremble in Lilinthia's voice as she spoke. He approached her, remaining silent, relishing the fear rolling off of her in waves. He stopped at the edge of the bed.

"It's time for you to be tested, I saw how you gripped your sword earlier Lie, it's made me curious as to how much you have learned. So step outside Lie, find my brother and your bodyguard." Herobrine paused as he tilted his head slightly to one side. "That is, unless you want to wait till morning, of course I cannot guarantee that they'd still be alive by then." Lilinthia scowled as she threw her blankets aside.

"Fine, and I suppose I get no clue as to where they are?" Herobrine smirked as he shook his head.

"Actually, I will tell you exactly where they are. They're where you were earlier." Herobrine carefully watched the woman before him as she made her way over to an armor stand which had her leather armor stored on it. She quickly pulled it on over her own clothes, adjusting it as needed. She turned around and gave out a startled yelp, finding Herobrine less than a foot from her.

"Just what do you want?" A blush began to rise on Lilinthia's cheeks as Herobrine reached out and captured her chin within his fingers.

"Currently I'm more interested in seeing how well you can fight now. " He smirked as he watched Lilinthia tremble before releasing her chin. He stepped away and vanished from Lilinthia's sight. With a shudder Lilinthia headed out into the hall and listened to her surroundings. From King's room she could hear slightly panicked moans. She figured that he was trapped in one of Herobrine's nightmares. The white haired woman made her way to the small armory where she gathered her usual weapons. Stepping out into the chill night air, Lilinthia made her way down towards the dark oak in front of the house. They had planted many flowers around the base of the large tree, the various buds closed for the night. With a slight shudder Lilinthia struck out, heading towards the only place she had been that day, the forest. As she drew closer she saw a wall of foliage which most certainly not been there before. Lilinthia came to a stop, looking for any sort of opening in the hedge before her. She felt a movement behind her and knew immediately that it was Herobrine. The digital entity leaned in closer, whispering into Lilinthia's ear.

"You can back out now my dear, come back to the Nether with me." Lilinthia shuddered as she shook her head.

"I have absolutely no desire to go anywhere with you." Lilinthia felt Herobrine ghost his fingers against her neck. Herobrine chuckled darkly as he motioned towards the wall of hedges in front of Lie. A small opening formed, showing the dark corridors of the maze within. Before Lilinthia could take a step forwards however, he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"I'm willing to bet that by the time we're through tonight, you'll be back in the Nether." Herobrine released Lilinthia and watched as Lilinthia stepped forwards into the hedge maze. The hedge knit itself back together behind her, leaving her truly stuck in the maze. Looking through her bag she was happy to see a couple of torches, she lit one and held it in her left hand while her right carried her iron sword. Carefully she stepped forwards, listening for the tell tale sounds of mobs in the dark. She rounded several corners, already disoriented and growing a tad bit claustrophobic. Normally Lilinthia liked small dark spaces, but after living in the game for six months , she had grown fearful of the dark, especially after what Herobrine had the mobs do that one night. Lilinthia shuddered, wanting to hold herself for a moment, instead continuing to push onwards. Soon she heard a familiar shuffle of a creeper and Lilinthia prepared herself. Said mob turned the corner just ahead of her. Lilinthia lunged forwards, dealing a strike before darting back, just out of it's range. The creeper crept closer. With another lunge she hit it twice, destroying the creeper, leaving behind a small pile of gun powder. With a small mental pep talk to herself Lilinthia pushed onwards, determined to find Steve and Guy.

Herobrine watched Lilinthia maneuver her way through the dark maze. He had already seen her walk herself in a few circles and face off with almost every type of mob. She had yet to face an enderman, but that would be fixed soon. He motioned for the enderman waiting within range of sight to enter the maze and with a soft whoosh the slender creature had placed itself a few turns ahead of Lilinthia. When Lilinthia came across the black creature however, she kept her eyes down and simply walked right past it. Focusing his abilities, Herobrine scanned Lilinthia's mind and found a few interesting thoughts.

'An ender pearl would be useful, but I'm not certain I could fight an enderman right now.' Herobrine slipped down in to the maze, stalking Lilinthia through it's shadows. While walking he ordered a few more mobs to enter to attack. His need to keep Lilinthia was of priority, but that didn't keep his desire to see her distraught and in pain away. He was pleased when the next group of mobs found her quickly, a couple of skeleton archers and a creeper. Her yelp of pain as the creeper managed to explode caused a blood curdling grin to spread across Herobrine's face. Quietly, he spoke to himself as to prevent Lilinthia from hearing him, not that she likely could, what with the explosion that had just happened.

"So easy, it would be so unbelievably easy to kill you right now my dear. A simple sword in her guts, or perhaps a bit more irony with an arrow through her heart." Herobrine's heart rate increased with excitement as he considered so many different ways to kill Lilinthia. Drowning, burning, freezing, heat stroke, poison, lacerations, his mind was a whirl with different scenarios to inflict upon Lilinthia. His body shuddered as he forced the thoughts away. He had to remind himself that currently Lilinthia was far more valuable alive then dead, no matter how much he would enjoy seeing her blood splattered across the ground and his sword. Ahead of him Lilinthia grunted as an arrow grazed her sword arm. Lilinthia's grip on her sword tightened and she continued to push forwards.

"Come on you two, where are you?" Lilinthia muttered as she slashed at the skeleton which had shot her. She froze as she heard something crackling ahead. With a frown she turned the next corner and Herobrine heard her gasp. He stepped closer to see what Lilinthia had seen. He frowned as he spotted a wall of flame. Lilinthia backed up, straight into Herobrine's chest. He felt the woman stiffen, but she currently was not the concern.

"Strange, I didn't set anything to be caught on fire." Lilinthia took a few quick steps closer to the fire as she turned to face the digital entity.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilinthia raised her sword towards Herobrine, but he could see the slight tremble which traveled up her arm. Herobrine calmly stepped forwards, only to watch Lilinthia step away, even closer to the fire. He cocked a brow at the woman before motioning behind her.

"I wouldn't advise going any farther back Lie, or else you may get burned." He smirked as the woman scowled knowing he was correct. That smirk quickly shifted into a surprised expression as Lilinthia turned her back on Herobrine.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Lilinthia sprinted into the flames, stunning Herobrine into hesitation. He quickly shook his head and followed Lilinthia.

"Stupid fucking reckless woman." He kept her in sight, knowing that he could easily catch her if necessary. He watched as she darted around fire. Her arm was held up to shield her face from the burning embers in the air. She rounded a corner, momentarily vanishing from Herobrine's line of sight. Her short yell caused him to burst forwards. He turned the corner just as Lilinthia stumbled backwards, clutching her arm which was burned. In front of her was a zombie which had caught on fire. It was oblivious to the fact that it was on fire, rather it was more focused on the human in front of it. Herobrine sighed before grabbing Lilinthia's shoulder and pointing a few fingers at the zombie which was slowly shambling forwards. Electricity crackled around his fingers before lightning lashed forwards, striking the zombie in the chest. Said mob exploded, showering the two before it in putrid, rotten flesh and stagnant blood. Herobrine felt Lilinthia cringe away from the impromptu shower which caused Herobrine to tighten his grip ever so slightly. Lilinthia scowled, her left hand cradling her right arm which was burned.

"Let go of me." Herobrine could only laugh at the slight snarl in Lilinthia's voice before he turned her so she was facing him.

"Lie, you are in no condition to continue. You're sword arm is burned and needs to be tended to." Herobrine's voice carried a tone of false compassion, as if he was actually concerned about her safety. Lilinthia jerked backwards in an attempt to get out of the entities grip.

"I am going nowhere with you Herobrine. I'm going to find your brother and Guy and get them to safety." Herobrine shook his head slightly as he pushed Lilinthia back towards the burning hedge.

"Be careful what you say woman, I will burn you until you beg me to take you away. I will break you until you can no longer think for yourself. I will mold you until you will be more than willing to kill your friends." Lilinthia was now struggling, trying to get free from Herobrine's grasp. In desperation she grabbed her sword with her left hand. She jabbed it forwards, catching Herobrine in the side, a move she instantly regretted. Herobrine's face darkened as his free hand lurched forwards and his fingers wrapped around her slender throat. He then lifted her by the throat, her feet dangling helplessly beneath her. With her breathing restricted she found herself unable to say anything. Behind her she could feel the heat of the fire, and it was growing closer. Herobrine's mouth was twisted into a snarl as he moved Lilinthia closer to the fire.

"I will end you." He was about to shove her into the flames when the most welcome sound occurred. The patter of rain hitting the leaves and bouncing to the ground. The heat behind Lilinthia lessened dramatically. Herobrine began realizing what he was doing and dropped Lilinthia. She sat there coughing, relieved that she could finally breath again. Herobrine took a step away from the woman, looking down at her. He didn't know what to do, he had just nearly killed his means to winning the bet. With a small pop he teleported away to consider what he had just done.

Steve was relieved to feel the first few raindrops which hit his head. With the rain, the hardened slime would become soft once more and they could leave. The rain soon came down in torrents and Steve was able to wriggle out of the slime. He immediately went to Guy's side and helped remove the slime. Guy wiped the slime over his mouth away and looked at their surroundings.

"Do we chop our way through? Or do we try to navigate the maze?" Steve scratched the back of his head as he took in their surroundings.

"I doubt we can break the leaves, my brother wouldn't make it that easy. We're going to have to make our way through the maze. How much food do you have?" Guy searched through his inventory bag.

"I've got a few loaves of bread, but that's it." Steve looked through his own bag.

"Same, we'll have to be really careful, there's no doubt in my mind that there's multiple mobs hidden on the maze." The two then set off, swords in hand. Within a few minutes they had already run into several dead ends and had nearly gotten separated from each other. They kept pressing onwards. Steve was in front and Guy noticed when the miner stiffened.

"What is it." Guy peaked around Steve and drew in a sharp intake of breath. Lilinthia was sitting on the ground, cradling her right arm and crying. Immediately Guy stepped around Steve and rushed to her side.

"Thia! What's wrong?" Lilinthia jerked her head up, not having even noticed that she had been joined by the two men.

"Guy, Steve, how did you get free?" Guy helped Lilinthia stand, noticing the burns on her right arm. Steve shook his head slightly as he stepped closer.

"He had us trapped with hardened slime, as soon as it started raining the slime softened and we were able to get out. Now what happened to you?" Steve grabbed Lilinthia's sword as he spoke, knowing that she was in no condition to use it. Lilinthia sighed as she looked between the two men.

"For starters, I'm fairly certain that your brother gave everyone nightmares. He told me that he wanted to test me, see how much I had learned. He was surprisingly straightforward about where the two of you were, that should have triggered more worry from me I suppose, but I didn't think about it. I got out here, the maze let me in. I had been fighting and then soon the maze was on fire and I got burned by a flaming zombie. Surprisingly enough, your brother tried persuasion this time Steve, instead of brute force. He didn't like my responses, especially when I cut him in his side. He, he lifted me by the throat, he was going to throw me into the fire. Thankfully it started raining when it did." Lilinthia looked at their surroundings and noted a nearly clear path to the outside of the hedge maze. The fire had burned a path clear, and it was quickly agreed on to take that path rather than try to navigate through the maze again. Guy and Steve helped Lilinthia over the low hedges as they made their way along the charred path. Once outside of the maze Steve climbed a tree and looked at the maze. He let out a long low whistle.

"Well, I do have to give my brother credit for not half assing anything he creates. This maze is massive!" Steve climbed down and brushed off his pants. Lilinthia shuddered, the cold of the night and her damp clothes getting to her.

"Let's just hurry home. I need to tend to my wounds." Guy and Steve nodded in agreement and stood on either side of Lilinthia to protect her as they made their way home. As soon as their little gathering of houses came into sight a figure raced towards them. It was Alex, still in her night clothes, and a worried expression on her face.

"What happened? What's going on?" Steve pulled Alex aside and began explaining what had happened while Guy helped Lilinthia back up to the main house. Moments after getting Lilinthia settled in a chair, Alex rushed in with bandages and healing potions. Their supplies were dwindling since they were in need of Blaze powder, but they still had enough to work with. Alex drenched the bandages in the healing potion and began to gently wrap it around Lilinthia's burned arm. Lilinthia winced as the cloth touched her sensitive skin, spikes of pain sparking in her arm. Alex was quick however, understanding just how painful it could be. The huntress checked over her work before giving Lilinthia a small smile.

"We'll need to change the bandages in the morning, it will take some time for those burns to heal. I'll help you out of your clothes, come on." Lilinthia followed Alex back to her room while Steve and Guy stood around in the dining room. They both realized just how close the white haired woman had come to dying, but they also wondered just who had set the fire.

GhostWolf wasn't certain why the hedge maze had suddenly erupted into existence, but he had seen a wonderful opportunity to grief. After seeing or hearing nothing from the giant maze after a couple of hours, the griefer calmly walked up to it, his flint and steel ready. After several rapid strikes set the hedge in front of him ablaze. With a chuckle he climbed a nearby tree to observe the damage as it spread. HE watched as the flames began to eagerly eat the shrubbery. After a few moments he noticed movement, focusing on the movement he discovered a woman running through the hedges, straight towards the fire.

"Well this should be interesting." He muttered to himself as he leaned forwards slightly in anticipation. What he didn't expect was the sudden appearance of the man behind the woman after she noticed the fire. HE watched her stumble back into the man. The griefer found ihimself intently watching the interaction between the two as the woman ran off, leaving the man behind. As far as the griefer could see, the man was wearing a basic Steve skin, nothing out of the ordinary. He soon became very interested in the man as he attacked the woman. Eagerly the griefer leaned forwards even farther as the man held the woman in the air towards the flames eating the maze. The woman was so close to being thrown into the fire when a drop of water hit the griefer's nose. Looking skywards the griefer saw the rain clouds above as even more droplets fell. Scowling the griefer watched as the flames died away and the man released the woman. Thoughts swirled about in the griefer's head as the Steve look alike vanished.

"Hmmm, seems like he really wanted that woman dead. Perhaps I'll give him a bit of assisstance." Jumping down out of the tree, GhostWolf made his way back to his little camp, contemplating different ideas on how to kill the woman in an entertaining way. He could set up landmines, but he felt like that would be too quick of a death. So would falling into lava. If he could figure out a way to trap the woman beneath the water, then watching her drown could be entertaining, but it would be difficult to do. As he thought over his options an idea began forming, one which he was becoming quite satisfied with. Upon returning to his camp he quickly ate a chicken before gathering the supplies he would need.

Herobrine groaned as he considered just how close he had come to killing Lilinthia. He couldn't help but blame her for it however. If the woman had just stayed where he had put her, then she wouldn't have been in such a situation. Herobrine was walking through a forest when he realized that his surroundings had changed. He had entered a small flower forest. His first instinct was to burn it immediately, he hesitated however as an idea formed. He could try keeping Lilinthia secluded somewhere in the overworld. Looking upwards he had a fairly good idea as to how he was going to keep Lilinthia in place this time. He summoned a large chunk of ground and launched it up into the air. It spun slowly, forming into a floating island. Herobrine collected himself before flying up towards the island. Gently landing on the surface of the island and looked around at the bare surface. He would need some form of shelter for the woman. Concentrating, he summoned pillars of quartz. He eventually finished the frame of the building. Deciding to give the woman something to entertain herself, he filled a majority of the spaces between the pillars with book shelves. To protect the outer edge of the shelves from damage he placed prismarine blocks. The water resistant stone would keep the books safe. He lit the area with sea lanterns and covered the building with a roof of quartz steps. Stepping out of the building, he left one wall open so Lilinthia could get out. With a flick of his wrists, Herobrine brought up multiple blue orchids to decorate the area. With a satisfied nod he hopped back down to the main surface. He had left out the bed on purpose, breaking Lie into a more submissive mindset was one of his greater priorities. The sooner she bent to his will the sooner he'd be able to keep her completely out of harm. Plus he could potentially turn her into one of his griefers. He looked up at the floating island, judging the distance. The island was just far enough from the ground that if she attempted to jump she would die, of course she could very well try to do it on purpose then he may have to put walls up around the island. He would have to employ a few endermen to tend to the woman's needs. But perhaps at first he would starve her, force her to ask him for food. A smile bloomed across his face as he began to figure out how to set his plan in motion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Morning came after only a few hours of sleep for Lilinthia. Her sleep had been disrupted multiple times due to her arm. Sitting up Lilinthia sighed as she looked down at her arm. There bandages were stained from secretions caused by the burns. She slipped out of the bed and stretched. Alex had let her borrow one of her green tunics since her own clothes reeked of zombie and so while Alex cleaned it, she would borrow the green cloth. Alex's tunic was just long enough to cover her, but she did wish she had a bit more coverage. Stepping out into the hallway she could smell porkchops being cooked along with some potatos. She made her way down o the dining hall and gave a small knock on the doorway to announce her presence. She approached the table and sat down while Guy brought food out.

"Morning Thia, got any plans for today?" Lilinthia shook her head while accepting a plate from her companion.

"Not really, maybe I'll go for a ride today." The two ate in a comfortable silence and before long King had joined them. Lilinthia couldn't help the small giggle as the younger man face planted onto the table. He groaned as he glanced at his companions.

"I think I now know why you two hate those damn nightmares so much." Guy gave a small chuckle as he patted King's back.

"We know what it feels like King, so don't worry too much about it." Lilinthia quickly finished her food as she watched the interactions between the two men. Once done she took her plate to their kitchen and made her way outside. Her first stop was to Alex's house. After knocking on the door, the red haired huntress opened, fresh bandages already in hand.

"Come on in Lilinthia, let's see how that burn is doing." Lilinthia smiled at the huntress as she stepped inside. Looking around the small home she couldn't help but feel that it fit the other woman perfectly. It had a bit of a woodsy feel despite being in a prairie. Lilinthia took a seat offered by Alex as the woman began soaking the bandages in the healing potion. While those were soaking Alex grabbed a pair of shears and cut away the bandages currently on Lilinthia's arm. The white haired woman winced as the bandages were pulled away from the burn wound. She looked down at her arm as Alex turned away to throw the used bandages into a fire she had going in her stone fireplace.

"It still looks pretty bad." Alex gave her female friend a small, reassuring smile.

"It will be fine soon. It's much better than yesterday. There may be some discoloration when it's completely healed, but other than that it should be fine." Alex wrapped the bandages around Lilinthia's arm a bit more tightly this time, ensuring that the soaked bandages had constant contact with the wound. Lilinthia sat there patiently as Alex tied off the bandage. Once finished Lilinthia rubbed her arm slightly.

"Thanks for this Alex, any chance my clothes are clean yet?" Alex shook her head as she headed over to a chest to put the shears away.

"Not yet, it takes some time to clean zombie guts and blood out of clothes, so you'll have to borrow my tunic for a bit longer, sorry." Lilinthia waved it off.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to wearing anything dress like, that's all." Alex nodded in understanding as she made her way over to a chest to put the shears away. From the same chest Alex pulled out a couple of apples and offered one to the white haired woman. Lilinthia declined and the two bid each other good bye as Lilinthia stepped out of the house. With a small smile Lilinthia began making her way to the stable. She was certainly glad that her socks had not been affected by the zombie guts so she at least had a little bit of protection on her feet. As she neared the stable a happy whicker greeted her as Beau stuck his head out over the top of the stall door. Lilinthia smiled as she approached and rubbed the white horses face. Opening the stall gates she led the horse out and over to the makeshift mounting block she had made from birch wood stairs. Sliding onto the horses back Lilinthia gripped his mane in her hand. With a quick click of her tongue she urged the white horse forwards. They quickly made their way between houses and out onto the plains.

GhostWolf narrowed his eyes as he watched the white haired woman ride out onto the plains. He needed to figure out her daily routine, but he also knew that she probably wasn't following it since she was injured. The sooner he learned her daily routine, the sooner he could figure out the best time to lure her away from the others, by herself, and into his trap. With a sigh, the griefer began making his way back to his camp. He wanted to kill, and soon. Since seeing how close the woman had come to death before, he knew she was the one he wanted to kill. Soon the griefer's camp came into sight and he grinned. Penned up all around his camp was about 20 creepers, he would need more, but it was a good start for what he had in mind. He would lure the woman into his camp and then release the creepers. There was no way the woman would be able to run away in time, nor would she be able to fight them all off. It would probably take a few explosions to kill her, but it would work. GhostWolf laughed as he began plotting out different ways he could lure the woman out into his camp.

Lilinthia smiled as the warm sun hit her back. She hadn't been out for just a relaxing ride in some time, so it felt wonderful. She went to one of the farthest corners of the plains where they had discovered a sunflower field and that was Lilinthia's destination. Once past all the homes in their little hamlet, Lilinthia had urged Beau into a canter, letting them fly across the grassy fields easily. Beau tossed his head, happy to be free of his usual tack. Soon the tall bright yellow flowers came into sight and Lilinthia brought Beau to a walk. Reaching out she gently brushed her fingers against the soft golden petals which were at shoulder height. She eventually brought Beau to a halt and dismounted. She looked around, letting Beau wander slightly and graze. Tucked away amongst their towering cousins were small poppies, dandelions, and azure bluets and Lilinthia began picking some of them, only a few though since there were only so many she could hold in her hands. Noticing that Beau had just rolled in the soft grass, Lilinthia approached and sat against his side since he was still laying down. Leaning against his warm side Lilinthia gazed skyward, watching the clouds passing lazily above. She did miss the sound of birds and general wildlife which would have been filling the field out in the real world. An expression of sadness clouded Lilinthia's face as her thoughts traveled to the real world. By now it was probably common knowledge that she was missing, but nobody would ever find her, at least, until Herobrine let her out that is. Quickly Lilinthia shook her head to clear it of thoughts. Clutching her handful of flowers she stood up and swung her leg over Beau's back. The horse felt her weight settle onto his back and he immediately responded by moving to stand. Lilinthia tightened her legs around his sides to keep herself from sliding off as Beau threw his weight forwards to get his hind legs under him. He snorted as he steadied himself and then settled down, waiting for his riders commands. With a small smile she pat the horse on the neck.

"Let's go home Beau baby." She turned the horse back towards their home and urged him forwards. Eagerly Beau broke into another canter. The wind blew past them as they headed towards the barely visible peaks of the extreme hills.

When Lilinthia returned to the hamlet, she found the others all rushing around. Guiding Beau over to Steve, she looked down at the man.

"Steve, what's going on?" With a sigh, Steve ran his hand through his hair.

"Jock left earlier to see if he could find the griefer and we haven't heard anything since. He should have been back by now." Jock was one of the three dragged into the game during Herobrine's absence. His user name, tonedeafjock, was a rather accurate description of him. He was tall and rather well built, but most certainly not the brightest of the bunch. Still, he was a member of their community, and a strong one at that. They needed to find him, and soon, the sun was already starting its downward descent. Lilinthia lightly bit her lip before turning Beau back towards the stable.

"Give me a couple of minutes to grab a fresh horse, I'll join the search." Steve nodded in understanding before heading towards the hedge maze. He hoped that Jock was simply lost in there and that nothing bad had happened to the player. Lilinthia meanwhile had put Beau away and pulled out a palomino mare which she had named Whisper. She had thrown a saddle onto the mare's back before swinging up herself. The mare shifted under her before taking a few steps forwards. Calmly Lilinthia soothed the mare before picking up the reins and turning her towards the river. Once more she rode past the few houses they had built, but this time with great urgency and need. Pushing the mare into a gallop, it didn't take her long to reach the edge of the banks of the river. Lilinthia's eyes scanned both directions, looking for any sign of Jock.

"Come on Jock, where are you?" Lilinthia began trotting up and down the banks of the river, her eyes scanning the edges for any sign of him. She remembered King telling them that Jock was captain of his schools swim team. Often times he would dive into the small pond near the houses just to show off his ability to swim. However, the longer Lilinthia looked, the more distraught she became. She could find no trace of him however. Glancing up she spotted Alex on her bay colored horse, waving to get the white haired woman's attention. Lilinthia drew up next to the huntress with a concerned expression.

"Alex, what is it?" The huntress said nothing as she pointed into the water of the river. Urging Whisper closer, Lilinthia squinted into the darkening water. Then she spotted what Alex had wanted her to see. With a sharp intake of air she quickly backed her horse out of the water and back onto the shore. Deep at the bottom of the river Lilinthia could just barely see the glint of light off of iron armor. There was no doubt in Lilinthia's mind who the armor belonged to. Tears began to drip down Lilinthia's face as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh god, no. Jock." Alex reached over and gently rested her hand on Lilinthia's arm.

"There's nothing we can do. His inventory bag has already disappeared so he's been dead for some time. We should go back and let the others know." Lilinthia could only nod in response as she turned the palomino mare back towards home. Alex followed behind her as they trotted back. Steve and the others were already gathered, discussing what the plan would be for the night. They grew silent as Alex and Lilinthia approached. As Lilinthia drew her horse to a halt, Alex urged hers forwards to address the rest of the group.

"I wouldn't make any search plans for tonight. Jock is dead." Silence reigned for a split second before Chica, the female which had been dragged in screamed in agony.

"No, nononononono! That idiot can't be dead!" King stepped up and placed his hand on Chica's shoulder. The petite girl's sobs were echoing around. King spoke soothingly to Chica.

"Chica, I don't really know what to say, but-" King was cut off as Chica slapped his hand away.

"Oh I know exactly what to say! It's because of that bitch that any of us are here!" Chica pointed an acusatory finger at Lilinthia, her whole body trembling. "If that bitch hadn't become that monsters concern then King would never have been brought into this game either. Nor would he have made the stupid fucking deal to save his own skin!" King nervously backed away from his female companion.

"Chica, I don't know what your talking about." Chica quickly stood and turned on King, her short skirt flaring slightly as she turned.

"Oh shut the fuck up King! You told Geek, Jock, and I that if we could help you trap that bitch so that the monster could deal with her then he would let us out of the game alive!"

"Actually, the deal was only for him to be let out of the game alive." The groups attention immediately turned towards Herobrine who was leaning against Steve's house. Steve immediately grabbed his sword and raised it towards his brother. Herobrine chuckled as he stepped closer and easily pushed the sword down towards the ground. "Relax little brother, I'm simply here because one of the humans died. I need to remove the body."

"Like that reason will make me trust you in any way." Steve growled as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. Herobrine barked out a laugh.

"Never said you should Stevie." Herobrine then turned towards King. "As for you, you've been rather naughty haven't you. Spreading lies to get what you want. However you've also been useless. Perhaps I should just remove you as well." King took a few steps away from the group, his hands moving as if he were surrendering.

"Hey now, there, there's no reason for that." Slowly Herobrine approached before he suddenly halted and sighed.

"Well, there's no need to kill you now, you'll probably be dead soon anyways, so why dirty my own hands?"

"Your hands are already dirty!" Steve exclaimed as he began circling around to face his brother head on. Herobrine simply shook his head.

"Oh not now Stevie, just tell me where the damn body is." Steve growled as he raised his sword towards his brother again.

"The body isn't here, it's in the river." Herobrine stepped up so the point of Steve's sword was just touching his chest.

"Where in the river?"

"I don't know, I didn't see." Herobrine sighed as he turned towards the rest of the group.

"What about the rest of you? Who saw where the body is?" Alex stepped forwards.

"I did." Steve's face paled as he glanced over at Alex.

"Alex, no." Herobrine grinned darkly as he teleported so he was standing right in front of Alex.

"Oh little Alex, we haven't had much time to get to know each other yet." Alex scowled as her grip on her bow tightened. Steve turned towards Herobrine, his body trembling in rage.

"Stay away from her brother."

"No."

"Why not?" Herobrine turned slightly so he could look at Steve.

"Because she needs to learn why I'm the most feared being first hand."

"She has never done anything to draw your wrath Herobrine, if she goes with you, then your going to kill her." Herobrine barked out a laugh.

"Of course she is." Steve looked just about ready to lunge at Herobrine when Lilinthia stepped forwards.

"I'll take him to the body." Guy quickly shook his head.

"Thia no!" Lilinthia held up her hand to silence him.

"Guy, I'm the only one here who he's guaranteed not to kill." Herobrine smirked as he folded his arms.

"Smart girl, technically you are correct, but that's not the only thing I could do to you."

"I know that, but it's also our safest option." Herobrine then began floating slightly.

"Lead the way my dear." Lilinthia turned Whisper and began making her way back towards the river with Herobrine following. The energy which the digital entity gave off was making Lilinthia very uneasy, but she pressed onwards. It wasn't long before they reached the river and Lilinthia pointed into the dark waters.

"Down there." Lilinthia turned her horse to leave only to quickly see a lead wrap around the horses neck.

"Oh come now Lie, you don't really think you can get away that easily now, do you?" A small shudder passed through Lilinthia's body.

"I think I've done as I said and led you to the body." Herobrine tsk'd and quickly Lilinthia felt a cold puff of air and the warble of an enderman.

"Make certain she stays there." Lilinthia heard a small splash as Herobrine went into the river. The silence which descended afterward unnerved Lilinthia deeply. After a few moments there was a larger splash and Lilinthia had to turn her head away as Jock's body was flopped onto the ground next to her. Her horse side stepped, skittish about the dead body. Since her head was turned away Lilinthia didn't see Herobrine silently stepping closer. She yelped as she was jerked off of Whisper's back and onto the ground. Herobrine held her pinned as he began flipping through items in his inventory. He settled on a couple of slime balls which he squeezed over Lilinthia's wrists before hardening the slime with a blast of heat. Lilinthia scowled as she tried to pull her wrists apart.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Herobrine summoned his sword.

"You were correct, I will not kill you right now, but that doesn't mean there aren't others I can kill." Before Lilinthia could question what Herobrine was saying he drove his sword through the chest of her horse. Lilinthia let out a yell as tears began to form in her eyes. She loved all of the animals she had under her care, but to lose any of them tore at her heart. Herobrine watched the pain in her eyes, finding a certain delight in it. He couldn't resist giving a small laugh at her reaction.

"Why so dramatic of a reaction Lie? It's just a pathetic animal." A scowl quickly spread across Lilinthia's face.

"I suppose it is something you wouldn't understand you heartless bastard." Herobrine rolled his eyes before grabbing Lilinthia's chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Now now, if I were heartless, would I have given you the supplies or tools you needed in the beginning? Or that bed to sleep on?"

"The only reason you gave me those things was because you wanted to ensure that I remained alive, nothing more, nothing less." Herobrine simply shrugged as he let go of Lilinthia.

"True, but that's far more than I've ever given any other victim." Lilinthia stood up and shook her head.

"Why do you hate us humans so much? What did we ever do to you!" Herobrine turned with a vicious snarl, causing Lilinthia to take a step back from fear. Herobrine stalked closer, his body radiating heat from his anger.

"It was a damn human that made me what I am!" By now Herobrine was so close to Lilinthia that she could clearly feel the nearly blistering heat coming off of him. In his anger his eye glowed even more brightly. He reached forwards and Lilinthia felt his fingers wrap around her throat. "I kill your kind to draw the one who did this to me attention's, so that they may return and I can kill them."

"And then what? I doubt you'll cease your killings." Lilinthia struggled to say the words as she felt her throat being constricted. Herobrine grinned before suddenly dropping her back to the ground.

"Of course I wont. I find far to much enjoyment from it to stop."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Lilinthia shuddered as she averted her gaze from Herobrine. Her hands were beginning to go numb from how tightly the slime was constricting around her wrists. Herobrine noticed how she was trying to turn her wrists.

"I wouldn't even try that Lie, your not going to be able to get your wrists free for some time." Herobrine spawned a lead and Lilinthia immediately knew where it was going. The feeling of the rough rope settled around her neck before tightening. "It would be so easy to take you back to the Nether right now, after all you willingly came here with me, so why not continue to come with me?" Lilinthia shook her head before gritting her teeth.

"I will go no where with you." Herobrine crouched down so that he was closer to Lilinthia's level.

"I think that could change soon." Herobrine pushed a bit of Lilinthia's hair out of her face. Lilinthia frowned as she considered what Herobrine was talking about.

"I don't understand."

"You will soon enough. Remember, this enderman is still under orders to keep you here, and since your last test was interrupted, let's see how well you can pass this one." Herobrine released the tail of the lead and stepped back from Lilinthia, giving her space. Lilinthia glanced over at the enderman and decided to see just how much movement she had. The enderman would give her a warning growl when ever she got about five blocks from it. With a sigh she simply sat down and shut her eyes. She knew that it would often rain in the plains, and so perhaps if she waited long enough, it would rain. The enderman would then leave, giving her a clear chance to get back home. Herobrine tilted his head in curiosity, not certain as to what the girl before him was doing. Finally he couldn't withhold his question any longer.

"Just what are you doing." Lilinthia glanced over at the murderer with a surprisingly calm expression.

"This is essentially a test of patience. I know I can't get away from the enderman quickly enough to get to safety due to his ability to teleport. However, I also know that it tends to rain a fair amount so if I'm patient enough, then the possibility of it raining will occur, thus forcing the enderman to seek shelter. The rain will also soften the slime binding my hands thus allowing me to free them." Lilinthia then closed her eyes, trying to distract her thoughts to pass the time. She heard Herobrine's chuckle as he situated himself on the ground as well.

"You certainly are a smart one Lie, it helps keep me interested in you." Herobrine leaned back using his elbows to support himself. "And the longer you keep me interested, the less likely you will be to die." Herobrine noticed the small shudder which ran through Lilinthia's body before she responded.

"If my keeping you interested helps me stay alive, then why do you keep trying to keep me contained somewhere? Surely I would quickly bore you after awhile like that." Herobrine considered what Lilinthia was saying, choosing his next words carefully.

"Somehow I don't see that happening Lie. Your determination is what pushes you onwards, and watching that break will be very entertaining, but once broken, well, then I can put you back together however I want." Lilinthia sent a small glare towards Herobrine, his taunts and musings beginning to annoy her.

"I think you'll find it much harder than you think to break me." Herobrine shrugged.

"I've heard that said so many times, yet so far it hasn't been true. All of you humans think that you can beat me at my own game, but you can't. You never will. You will eventually break, I just have to find what will cause it." Lilinthia shifted herself so her back was turned towards Herobrine. She knew it was a stupid move, but she was angry and didn't want to look at him. Herobrine could hear her huffing angrily and gave a silent laugh. He had found so many entertaining things about her, making her flustered or angry so far being his favorite ways. She was a rare find in another way though. He felt that she was intelligent enough to hold worthwhile conversations with, most of his victims were just plain too stupid or petrified to hold conversations with. He watched her back as she breathed before glancing at the enderman who stood passively nearby. He had to give her credit for her patience, he was already just about ready to start a bit of chaos just so he'd have something to do. Not her though. She seemed absolutely content to just sit there calmly and quietly.

Lilinthia however was turning into a nervous wreck on the inside. She knew Herobrine was still there, watching her and she was just waiting for him to do something to her. A nervous swallow and a small shudder gave away her discomfort to the digital entity who quickly decided to take advantage of it. He carefully and silently moved closer before reaching out and gently running his fingers through her hair. Lilinthia immediately stiffened and wanted to pull away, but a brief tug on the lead around her neck stopped her. Herobrine tugged hard enough to make certain that Lilinthia's attention was fully on him.

"Why so silent my pet?"

"Because I have nothing to say to you." Lie's response was curt and cold, sending a clear message that she did not wish to speak. Herobrine ignored that message however as he yanked back on her hair, causing her to topple backwards so she was laying on the grass. Her blue eyes glaring icy daggers at the glowing white ones above her. Herobrine pushed a bit of her hair which had fallen into her face away.

"Oh but I do enjoy our conversations. Unless that is you'd rather be doing something else?" Lilinthia frowned as she squirmed slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about." She almost immediately regretted her question as one of the cruelest smiles she had ever seen spread across Herobrine's face. Lilinthia couldn't even register the speed of his movements before she found herself pinned beneath him, her hands pinned above her head. In his other hand he summoned something which Lie immediately recognized and knew wasn't from the game, a knife. The steel of the knife gleamed as Herobrine gave it an appreciative look before lowering it to rest against Lilinthia's skin. Lilinthia's breath hitched as she felt the cold metal touch her skin against her neck. Herobrine leaned in close, his warm breath brushing against her ear.

"I wonder how loudly I can make you scream?" Without hesitation Herobrine plunged the cold steel into Lilinthia's side, drawing a pain filled scream from Lilinthia.

Steve scowled as he glanced outside his window. Lilinthia had still not returned and his brother had made certain that the area was flooded with mobs. None of them were trying to break down any doors, but when Alex had tried to leave her house they had quickly rounded on her and nearly killed her. An enderman suddenly appeared right outside of Steve's window, causing the miner to recoil and step away from his window. He had to figure out a way to get away from the town and find Lilinthia. He looked back the wall which his bedroom resided behind and saw a couple of iron picks leaning against the wall. The sight of the iron tools gave Steve an idea. Grabbing the picks, an ax, and a stack of torches, Steve began pulling up his floor. Once down far enough he began digging his way towards the river, collecting the stone and ore which he came across on the way. He dug for a few hours until he finally figured that he was far enough away from the town to surface. Before he did so he remembered that he didn't have any armor or a weapon on him. With a scowl Steve turned back down his well lit tunnel and raced back for his house. He had placed ladders down for ease of access and quickly climbed them. Digging through one of his many chests, he grabbed his armor and a couple of swords. He also used the opportunity to dump everything out of his inventory bag before heading back down the ladder into the tunnel. Pushing himself as quickly as he could, Steve made it back to the other end of the tunnel where he began placing ladders and breaking the blocks above him. Climbing up he peaked out and found himself far enough from the town to avoid the attention of the mobs. Slipping out of the hole he placed a block of dirt atop the ladder and marked it with a torch. He then turned towards the river and began running for it.

Lilinthia drew in a painful breath as she lay beneath Herobrine. She was completely covered in blood, Alex's green tunic having been turned a dark red. A majority of it was not hers luckily, but rather Jock's blood, Herobrine having taken it to see how she would react to being coated in a dead man's blood. She could still taste it's metallic flavor which coated her tongue. Herobrine looked down at her with a deranged grin. He wanted to cause her such great harm and it was taking all of his power not to murder her there and then. Casually he flipped the knife around in his hand a couple of times.

"Give in Lie, give in and I'll take all of the pain away." Lilinthia was in too much pain to react as she lay beneath him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a response, choosing death over submissiveness. Herobrine sighed as he raised the knife to plunge it into some non-vital part of her body and Lilinthia braced for the pain. It never came as an angry yell filled her ears and Herobrine's weight was thrown off of her. Cracking her eyes open she barely managed to catch sight of Steve who had plowed into Herobrine. He sat atop his brother in a blind fury, griping Herobrine's shirt with one hand while the other was curled into a fist and slamming into his face.

"How dare you brother! She's an innocent!" Herobrine quickly reached forwards and grabbed Steve's hand, preventing him from using it.

"She's mine to do with as I please." Herobrine glanced over at Lilinthia. "Besides, I doubt you have enough potions to heal her Stevie."

"Don't call me that." Steve spat out his words. Herobrine suddenly flipped positions with his brother.

"But it's true, you will not have enough potions to heal her, you will have to enter the Nether, and when you do, I will be waiting." With that Herobrine vanished, his fun having ended. Steve rushed over to Lilinthia's side and began checking her injuries.

"Lilinthia? Can you hear me?" Barely, Lilinthia managed to nod in response, bringing a relieved sigh from Steve. Gently he began maneuvering his hands beneath Lilinthia.

"This is probably going to hurt a lot, but I have to get you back to the town. Are you ready?" Once again Lilinthia was just barely able to nod before Steve lifted her up into his arms. Lilinthia's sharp intake of breath told Steve that she was in a fair amount of pain, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He began rushing back towards the tunnel he had made but stopped as soon as the enderman teleported in front of him. Without even being looked at it the enderman became aggressive. Steve spun to the side to avoid being hit by the enderman's claws.

"Damnit, I don't have time to deal with you." He heard Lilinthia mumble something in response, but he couldn't make out the words. The more Steve ran, the more aggressive the enderman became. Just ahead of him he could see the block which blocked the entrance to the tunnel. Gently Steve rested Lilinthia against the block hiding the entrance. Behind him he could hear the angry enderman. There was no way he was going to be able to break the block with the enderman bothering them the way it was. Drawing his sword, Steve turned to face the enderman head on. He watched as the lanky black creature lunged for him. Steve blocked with his sword as he stumbled backwards from the force of the enderman's blow. He still wasn't sure why the mob had become aggressive, but he needed to deal with it. With a yell Steve swung his sword sownwards, hitting the enderman on the arm which elicited an enraged yell from the mob. The two fought for some time before Steve managed to lay waste to the creature. A teal colored orb dropped from the black body which Steve picked up and pocketed. He turned back towards Lilinthia, making certain that she was still alright. HE was relieved to find her still breathing and he quickly set about opening the tunnel up. Once the ladder was visible he turned back towards Lilinthia.

"Sorry Lilinthia, but you're going to have to endure the pain a bit longer." Carefully he picked her up and began climbing down the ladder into the tunnel.

Steve was nearly out of breath by the time he got Lilinthia into his home. Outside the sun was just beginning to rise, which was good. Soon the mobs outside would die or leave, and then Alex could help Steve with Lilinthia while Guy made certain that King and Chica were gone. Not knowing the full extent of her injuries, Steve decided that the best course of action was to give her the healing potions which had to be drunk in order to be affective. Lilinthia gagged on the repulsive taste as she downed the drink. Steve apologized multiple times as he wrapped bandages around Lilinthia's wounds. Guy came in to check on the white haired woman once he was certain that King and Chica were long gone. There was still one other person left, a player whom they called Geek. He was skilled with redstone and had been working on making hidden automated doors for quick escape routes. He had admitted to Guy that he had known of the plan, but had been bullied into silence by Jock. It was believable as well since Geek was very timid in nature. By the time the afternoon came around, everyone was growing even more concerned by Lilinthia's condition. Her external wounds weren't healing which meant there had to have been some rather severe damage to her internal organs. Luckily the potions should have fixed those by now, but judging by the amount of pain Lilinthia was in, she probably had multiple broken bones and still had extensive bruising. Alex and Steve had already used up the rest of their potions, taking care of the worst of the worrying injuries. Steve paced his front room, having given his bedroom to Lilinthia for the moment since she was in no condition to move. Herobrine had been correct, they would need to go to the Nether for more ingredients for potions, and Herobrine would be waiting for them there. Steve groaned before resting his forehead against a nearby wall. He couldn't risk having Guy or Geek go with him, otherwise Herobrine could kill them, but Alex would need to stay here to help protect them. This meant that Steve would have to go to the Nether by himself, but first he needed to construct a fresh portal within the town. With a sigh Steve grabbed a couple of his picks.

"Well, I guess it's time to find a few diamonds."

Lilinthia trembled with pain as Alex helped her sit up so she could eat. A simple rabbit stew plus a bottle of water was what was on the menu. She knew that everyone had been trying to make things as easy as they could for her, but she was in so much pain, and it wasn't healing. She knew that Steve and Guy had been hunting for diamonds for several days, but they hadn't had much success. They had found only two of the precious blue stones. Silently she ate her food, trying to distract her thoughts. Her thoughts however couldn't help but return to Herobrine. This would be a perfect opportunity for him to take her back to the Nether, she wouldn't be able to run, all he would have to do would be to break her psychologically. Lie shuddered and then whimpered at the pain which quickly followed. Her attention was soon drawn to the door however as it was pushed open and Guy stepped in. He gave Lilinthia a warm smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, any change?" Lilinthia shook her head.

"Nope, still in just as much pain, and still just as bored. God damn do I wish there were pain meds in this game." Guy nodded in agreement before sighing.

"I was thinking, even though we may not have liked Jock, King, or Chica that much, we should make some way of remembering them." Lilinthia sighed as she pressed her forehead against the panes of glass next to her.

"A graveyard. Jock is already dead, and King and Chica will follow soon most likely." Guy sighed before gently rubbing the top of Lilinthia's head.

"I suppose your right. I'll talk to Steve and Alex about it." Lilinthia nodded in understanding and Guy took it as his cue to leave her alone. Lilinthia sighed as she stared out of the window next to her. There was nothing for her to do other than sleep or daydream, and daydreaming could be dangerous if she got to absorbed in it. Moaning she shut her eyes and tried just simply rested.

Herobrine scanned over all the user names which flickered past his line of vision. He wanted to bring another player to liven things up again. The names slowed to a stop as Herobrine decided on a new user to drag in. He followed the ip address back to it's source and his smile widened. Sitting on the other side of the screen was a child, no more than seven or so years old. The child was quite happily playing, killing cows and pigs for food, an running back to the safety of his house at night. Herobrine smirked.

"Such innocence, how fun it will be to see it shatter!" The boy became distracted for a moment, looking away and that's when Herobrine struck. His arm darted out of the computer, grabbing the boy by the hood of his sweater and dragging him backwards into the game. He could see the strangled yelp which the boy gave as he was dragged backwards, but he didn't care. Soon the boy was within the digital realm, and like all the others, unconscious. Herobrine made his way back to the seed the others were on and dropped the boy off. He had no idea if the boy would run into Lilinthia's group or not, but he would probably not last very long. He dropped the boy off in the usual spot and ordered the mobs not to attack him until the next night, giving the boy at least a small opportunity to wander and get thoroughly lost. Noticing how just observing the boy had taken a few days time he decided to check on Lilinthia. He focused on her and teleported himself directly to the room she was in. He made certain he wasn't visible as he approached the bed she was laying on. He smirked as he watched expressions of pain flicker across her face as she slept. He then observed his surroundings, noting that this was his brothers house. He scowled at the thought of Steven, a strange and unknown emotion also briefly made itself known as it flickered in his body. Shaking his head, he decided to wait and see what would be happening within the small town.

Lilinthia winced in pain as she woke, the sun peeking through the windows. She struggled to sit up, her body stiff from not moving much in her sleep. For the briefest of moments a tendril of fear crossed her as she thought she spotted something in the shadows of her room. She shook her head and looked again, and there was nothing there. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Steve stuck his head in. The miner had been sleeping on a spare bed which he had placed in his main room, near the bedroom door so he could hear Lilinthia in case she needed something in the middle of the night. Steve smiled when he saw that Lilinthia was awake and stepped into the room with a plate of bread and a bit of pork.

"Glad you woke up before I left, here, have some breakfast." Gratefully Lilinthia accepted the food and began eating while Steve told her what he hoped to accomplish that day. Herobrine listened as he listed off the materials the y needed to restock on and pondered about how he could make it more difficult for them. He watched as Steve placed a hand gently on Lilinthia's knee, fully expecting her to tense and grow uncomfortable, but she didn't. Once again the unfamiliar feeling surged inside of him. He hated that Lilinthia was so comfortable with his pathetic brother touching her, he didn't want Steve touching her at all. Herobrine forced himself to calm down, now was not the time to reveal himself. He watched as Steve finished what he had to say before saying goodbye, taking Lilinthia's now empty plate with him. When Lilinthia was alone she almost seemed to deflate as she sighed and looked out the window once more.

"God I'm so fucking bored. Wish I had some books or something." Herobrine took a glance out of the window which Lilinthia could look through and saw nothing but the plains stretching beyond. This got his mind thinking about ways to lure Lilinthia back to him. If she was bored, then perhaps he could find ways to entertain her without letting her know it was him. He spawned a book and quill and silently placed it on the bed side table when Lilinthia wasn't looking. There was a single word written inside of it.

-Hello.-


	20. Notice

**IMPORTANT!**

Unfortunately there's no chapter this week because the file I was using became corrupted and so far has been unsaveable. I am however working on rewriting the next chapter.

However, that doesn't mean you're completely out of options! See this link right here? - This link goes to the blog associated with the characters in this story! And on this blog, if you scroll down a little you'll find some RP's which involve Herobrine and Lilinthia! In the RP's they go by the names CP and Lie since Lilinthia is a really long name and there are ELEVEN other Brines on the server which I'm roleplaying with. You can also send asks to the characters which they will respond too.

Again, sorry about not uploadinga chapter this week, but feel free to check out the RP's!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

It took Lilinthia several moments to notice the book next to the bed and when she did she frowned in confusion. Wincing with pain she reached over and picked it plus the quill on top of it up. Carefully she opened it and was confused to see the single word within. With nothing better to do in her current state Lilinthia decided to entertain herself by responding.

-Hello there- Lilinthia dropped the book as soon as she saw more words than what she had added being etched onto the paper.

-Oh finally! Somebody else! Can you hear me?- Lilinthia frowned as she nervously picked the book up again, biting her lip a little.

-Not exactly... I'm reading what your saying...- There was a pause as Lilinthia waited for a response.

-Reading? But... How?-

-Um... You're a book?- Herobrine was fighting down his laughter. He had glitched the two copies so anything written in one appeared in the other, and although he hated having to act like this, it would be beneficial in the long run. By pretending to be Lilinthia's friend he could learn more information from her, things he could use against her.

-I'm a what? But how… Oh no, that bastard! How the hell could he do this!?-

-Do what?-

-I'm sorry, this must all seem really stupid to you…-

-Why don't you start at the beginning, tell me what happened- Herobrine grinned as he made up some sob story to gain Lilinthia's empathy. As he wrote he was able to see her facial expressions change towards sympathy. Her hand was quick to scribble a response once he was finished.

-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happened to you.-

-Hey, it's okay. At least I can help you now. Heh, I'll be your Hero! At least, your hero from boredom!- Lilinthia laughed a little before responding.

-I appreciate it. I'm currently stuck in bed, and will be for some time.-

-Why?-

-I… I was attacked by the man who did this to you. He's… Holding me hostage and some other too.- Herobrine encouraged her to continue, reading her perspective of everything he had done and gleaning more information on how he could make her life a living hell. He continued their conversation for some time until Lilinthia had to hastily stuff the journal and quill under her pillow as Steve arrived with food. Herobrine frantically wrote a few things as if concerned over the woman's sudden silence and then waited patiently while she and his brother talked. Steve had made her a steak and potatoes and was helping her eat. Steve glanced out the window at the setting sun.

"Looks like it's going to be dark soon. Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be." Lilinthia responded as she slowly began eating. "So what happened today?"

"Not much, did some mining and Alex hunted so we have plenty of food at the moment. Do you need any help laying down?" Lilinthia shook her head.

"No, I think I'll be up a little longer. A bit difficult to sleep when you're in as much pain as I am."

"I understand. Just give a shout if you need anything, I'm just in the next room."

"Thanks, sleep well." Steve then nodded in understanding before stepping out of the room. Lilinthia slowly continued to eat her food and once finished she reached over to place the plate on the block next to the bed, wincing in pain at the motion. She leaned against the wall behind the bed as she watches the last vestiges of light slip beyond the horizon outside. She once again reaches under her pillow and pulls out the journal and opens it, reading what Herobrine had left for her. Her response is quick.

-Hey, it's okay, I'm still here. I just paused to eat.-

-Oh thank goodness! You had me worried that HE had done something.-

-It wouldn't surprise me if he did, I'm currently injured and unable to move, he could do anything.-

-Hey, take it easy and breath, don't panic.-

-I'm alright, really.- Lilinthia was smiling gently at the book, a look Herobrine was not accustomed to seeing on her face. He began p[rodding a bit farther.

-So, any family get dragged in with you? I remember him threatening that with me…-

-No, I was the only one in my family who played. Mom and Dad are pretty nice, my brother, not so much.-

-Older?-

-Yeah, he's older than me.-

-Well what sort of idiot wouldn't love an adorable little sister?- Herobrine could barely contain his laughter as Lilinthia's face lit up bright red. The woman responded soon afterwards.

-He most certainly doesn't see me that way…- Herobrine perked a little, realizing he must have stumbled upon a rather interesting subject.

-What do you mean?- Lilinthia set the quill down as she bowed her head. Herobrine fidgeted a bit, he wanted to know what the woman before him was hiding. He prodded a few more times before she finally responded.

-My brother, he was born with a very frail body which he resented, even more so when I was born perfectly healthy. Because of that he has never liked me. I never understood why until that incident…-

-What incident?-

-I… I ran up to him to hug him, that's all I wanted, I swear…- Small tears were beginning to fill Lilinthia's eyes and a few fell on the pages of the book and Herobrine was a bit surprised to see them appear on his copy as well.

-Hey, it's okay, you can tell me…-

-When I hugged him… I ended up breaking bones which took months to heal. He screamed at me, cursed my existence and my name…-

-I'm so sorry to hear this. I'm sure it really wasn't your fault.-

-That doesn't make it feel like it wasn't.-

-I'm sorry… I just realized, I never caught your name.- Lilinthia laughed a little.

-You can just call me L for now.-

-All right L, then you can call me Hero! Since I'm here to save you from your boredom!- Herobrine felt like he wanted to puke, acting this chipper, even through writing, was nauseating. Lilinthia yawned and began writing once more.

-I'm going to sleep now, I will talk to you later.-

-Sleep well, hopefully HE won't visit and give you nightmares.-

-I hope so too…- She then closed the book and put it and the quill back under her pillow. She had some difficulty laying down but did manage it and to pull the covers over her. Herobrine waited for her to be asleep before flexing his powers and slipping into her dreams. He grinned as he saw that her dreams were uneasy, stressful, and about her past. He watched the figures in her dream, gleaning that the one in the wheel chair was her brother and the older couple were her parents. She was being yelled at by the latter two. The white haired woman before him was obviously stressed and he used a bit of his power to pause the dream which confused Lilinthia as she looked around in confusion. Herobrine stepped out of the shadows at the edges of her dream.

"I believe I'm the only one allowed to give you nightmares now."

"What do you want now? Haven't you done enough for the time being?" Herobrine began circling Lilinthia.

"So who are these people to you?" Lilinthia stiffened as she glanced at her family.

"I… I don't know."

"Liar, now tell me, who are they?" The powerful deity reached forwards and grabbed Lilinthia by her hair, yanking her head back. The woman hisses in a sharp breath as she stumbles back towards Herobrine.

"It's none of your business!" She was surprised when her body suddenly went limp and the only thing holding her up was Herobrine's grip on her hair.

"We'll see about that." He let her fall to the ground limp and she could only watch as he approached the figure of her brother. "I guessing you were trying to protect this one? Seem typical of you, somebody who is weak and unable to defend themselves." Lilinthia tried her best to speak but found herself unable to. Herobrine waved a hand and Lilinthia's brother became unfrozen. Her brother's face twisted into a mask of rage.

"You little fucker! What the fucking sort of shit did you get into now? Oh? A gold star? Guess what? They're fucking worthless, now give it here!" Lilinthia cringed as much as she could under the barrage of assault from her brother. Herobrine watched with interest before freezing the figure once more mid yell.

"How interesting, that is not what I expected. Now tell me my little pet, who. Is. He?" Once more Lilinthia found herself able to speak.

"My… My brother. Please, just, just stop this!" Herobrine crouched in front of her.

"Oh now you beg? Is it really so much more worse than me? He'd never kill you like I would, or rape you." Lilinthia shuddered.

"He's always wished me dead. At least here, I occasionally get some respite from that living hell. The bright eyed man stood up, towering over his victim.

"I can make things so much better for you Lie, just submit to me."

"Never."

"Then remain in this nightmare till daylight." Herobrine vanished from sight and Lilinthia's dream continued, but she still could not move. She had to remain laying there, under the verbal assault of her family until day came.

Herobrine had retreated to his fortress in the Nether to scroll through player names once more. He idly flicked through them, not really paying much attention and just decided to choose one that was online at random. He pulled up a screen to look through and found a young kid playing his game, grinning excitedly and swinging at the mobs. The bright eyed one narrowed his eyes and settles in to wait. He wondered how Lilinthia and the others would react to having a child brought in, presumably not well which was fine by him. The child happily played until he pauses. CP turns the microphone on as the child turns around, a female voice is calling from somewhere else in his home.

"Eric! Dinner!"

"Just a minute mom!" The kid didn't even have a chance to turn back around to turn his game off as Herobrine reached through and grabbed him by the hood of his sweater and dragged him in. As usual the human went unconscious and shifted to look like their player skin. He watched as the child turned completely purple. Herobrine rolled his eyes at the stupidity of children's avatars. Or at least, how stupid they looked. Herobrine dropped the body off at spawn, wondering if the child would find his way towards Lilinthia's group or be killed by mobs. As usual he gave the command for his mobs to leave the child alone until the next night. He looked at the sky, noting that the sun would be rising soon and decided to go bother his brother.

As the child woke up he groaned before sitting up and looking around. He almost immediately recognizes where he is and makes a happy noise. It had always been his dream to live in a video game, and now it looked like he was going to achieve it. He eagerly stood up and began running around, quickly drawing attention to himself. GhostWolf had been nearby and watched the kid run around, tsk'ing in irritation. He moved silently, just out of sight, wondering if he should just off the kid. As he considered this, a different idea came to mind. He could use the kid, use them to lure in the woman the other man wanted dead. Surely the pesky thing known as "motherly instinct" would still apply here? After watching the kid for a bit longer, GhostWolf made his presence known. The purple child quickly turned to face him.

"Hello?" GhostWolf grinned as he came closer.

"Why hello there. What's your name?"

"My name's Koolio!" GhostWolf grinned and offered his hand.

"I'm Ghost Wolf, we should get you someplace safe."

"Do you have a cool base?"

"Sure, I guess you could say that." Koolio grinned broadly and took GhostWolf's hand, unaware of the situation he was putting himself into.

It had taken several weeks for Lie to recover enough to return to her usual routine. During that time she had been plagued by nightmares from Herobrine and had gotten closer to Hero, the entity in the book. She rather enjoyed her conversations with Hero, but she had warned him that now that she was healed she wouldn't be able to talk as much. The small group was holding steady on their own, they had plenty of food and their farms had grown vastly. They were still occasionally attacked by the griefer, but they'd manage to curb the damage so far. Lilinthia had gone off to gather more wood so they could make a couple more houses since they figured more players would eventually be dragged in. It was slow going for the white-haired woman, but she was managing. She'd already felled a few tree's and had gathered their saplings when a nagging feeling tugged at the edge of her conscious. She quickly looked around, searching for the source of her unease. Upon seeing nothing she hesitantly returned to shopping down tree's only to jump in surprise and drop her axe as a voice smoothly spoke behind her.

"How interesting, I see no sign of the child." Lilinthia quickly turned around to face Herobrine.

"What are you talking about?" Herobrine grinned as he moved closer to the woman before him, watching her step backwards until she was pressed up against a tree.

"I'm talking about the latest player I dragged in, a child. I know he hasn't died, but he also doesn't appear to be in your care either." Lilinthia gave him an incredulous look.

"A child? You brought a child in!?" The entity grinned.

"Oh yes, why wouldn't I?"

"But it's a child!"

"And what difference does that make to me?" Lilinthia scowled and her fists tightened as she stared down Herobrine.

"You are a sick bastard."

"Times ticking Lie, who knows what sort of trouble the boy is in." With those words he vanished and Lilinthia sprung into action. She gathered up her supplies and rushed back for the hamlet. Guy met her at the outskirts.

"Thia what's wrong?"

"He brought a child in!"

"Wait, what?"

"He brought in a child! And I don't know where the child is!"

"Calm down Thia, it's probably a trap."

"But what if it isn't?"

"I'll go and check it out."

"Guy no, it's so close to night, you'll be killed!"

"I don't think we have a choice. Just stay inside tonight, promise me that." Lilinthia huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but be careful." Guy smiled gently at his female companion.

"I'll do everything in my power to stay safe. Don't worry, I'll be back." Guy then headed off to gather supplies while Lie headed for the main house.


	22. Update

Hey, sorry about how long it's been since I last updated! I DO still want to continue updating this story, but the motivation hasn't been there, especially since I am using these characters in an rp. Good news is, a couple nights ago my brain finally decided to kick into gear and I have been working on the next chapter. I know where I want to go with the story, it's just getting to that point where I am hitting a mental block. So please be patient and forgive the next chapter because it probably wont be up to par with the previous ones as I get back into the swing of things


End file.
